Kingdom Hearts 3 BrokenExistence
by Terminal.Break
Summary: What happen with Sora 1 year later after receive the message from Mickey...? And what wait them the day after that..? Another adventure, another secret unrevealed, another truth behind truth, another encounter. Sora Journey that hold so many surprises which create an eternal destiny. A lot of OC included, Little adult material also included
1. Chapter 1 Overture

**Hay guys I make some change in this first chapter :o **

**Hope you guys like it :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I dont own any of Square Enix or Disney characters but the OC stays with me.  
><strong>

**Kingdom Hearts 3**

**Broken-Existence**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Overture**

In dark realm Riku struggling his way to find Sora that lost in the darkness where he keep getting pulled inside the darkness. In desperation he searching for Sora, the suddenly someone pat his back.

"Don't push yourself too much Riku…" then Riku look up at him.

"No time Neku I must find him before that Xehanort get him…!" then he start dash toward darkness again.

"You should care about yourself a little, come on guys lets help him"

"Yeah… we cant let him sucked into darkness again." Say the boy named Neku at his friends.

Riku keep descending into the darkness even deeper than he see a pool of pure darkness. On the edge he see a hooded man and Sora that kneeling in front of him.

"You should be honest to yourself Sora…."

"…."

"You are darkness…. accept yourself…." Suddenly Sora get kicked and fall into the pool of darkness.

"NO…!" Riku without any hesitation jump into the pool.

But suddenly dark surge pushing Riku away from Sora that getting sucked to the darkness. Riku desperately tryng to reach Sora that already sucked too deep. Riku screaming in desperation seeing his best friend dragged away into the darkness.

"NO….!" Riku shed tears as he lost Sora.

"SORA…!" suddenly with heavy breathe he look around.

"Ugh…. Another dream…."

The alarm is ringing as he wake up, then he weakly turn it off. Then his vision is pointed at his photos with his best friends. After few while he take it and clean the glass covering it gently and put it back as he walk into downstair to meet his housemates.

"Oh morning Riku…" a gentle smile greet him softly melting his frozen doubt.

"Hi Kairi…."

"What's wrong Riku? You seems…. all stiff…"

"It's okay don't mind me… just where is Sora…?" Kairi jus shook her head.

"That boy… well you better get going to school, or you'll be late…"

"Okay…" Kairi just nod weakly.

Kairi left the dining room, leaving Riku alone with so many thought clouding his head and heart. He sees through the window and look at the clear sky. Then he walking outside and sit on the palm tree where they used to sit on. He remembering the old days where they having fun together, the sweet memories in the past is flushing in his head.

* * *

><p>"So what is your decision Sora…?" Riku says at Sora that holding the message bottle from Mickey.<p>

"….. you really wanted to know…?"

"Of course, but whatever is your decision i'll accept it…" Sora sighing and then with all his might he running and throw the bottle away.

"What the…?" Riku quite shocked looking at what Sora doing.

"That's my answer…"

"Why?"

"It because… we already have our peaceful life back."

"…."

"I want to spend… more time… with you guys…"

"That's sounds really selfish of you Sora…" Sora just sighing and look at Riku.

"I am still just a ordinary kid…" Riku just giggle when heard that.

"Well then its all up to you…"

"I believe that my decision is the best for us… right?" he smiles widely at Riku.

In somewhere in the realm of darkness where the bottle coincidentally ended up. Someone with black and white cloak is taking it out from water and holding it tightly.

"So…. it was your decision…."

* * *

><p>Then Riku look again at the horizon. He hope that Sora was right about his words.<p>

"Its already one year after you throw that bottle…"

"Things change so fast… i almost not recognize you anymore Sora…"

"But… if you choose to accept it… just like in my dream…. i'll lose you too…" suddenly he chuckling a little.

"Meh… just like you said…."

Time passed so fast from that morning. In other place Kairi feels uneasiness that she felt from long time where its keep affected her more and more. When returning from the cram school with Selphie, she thinking it all the way they going to home.

"Haah..."

"Hm... whats wrong Kairi?"

"Ah, nothing..."

"Sure? I've seen you pretty agitated..."

"I'm just little fatigued with all these activity..."

"You are pretty bad at lying huh...?"

Kairi just keep silent, then she stop and tell Selphie what on her mind about Sora's problem.

"Sora acting different these days..."

"You mean his harsh behaviour?"

"Yeah, he always angry without reason. He even fight with Riku unreasonably, i just want to know why?"

"Maybe he's frustated..."

"I dont know..."

"I heard he went fight with Tidus too just because only bumping him"

Kairi just sighing heavily while watching sunset that goes down on the unlimited border of world. When she come home she just saw Riku with his headphone and reading a magazine. Since Riku is already graduated sooner than Kairi and Sora because he was a genious so he had nothing to do. Then Kairi just going up to her room and start laying herself in the bed and watching the picture of three of them. Then some tears where shed in her cheek. Meanwhile in the living room, Sora just came after 20 minutes Kairi return. Then suddenly Riku block his way.

"We need to talk..."

"Go away..."

"Never..." while Riku is keep blocking Sora way.

"Okay, spit it..."

"Have you gone insane..?"

"Hmph... think it yourself..."

"You enter the police station again for a stupidass fight with bullies…! You even destroy a shop…!"

"So..!"

With rage he pull Sora's clothes and scold him out loud, with more anger Riku choking Sora's clothes more hardly.

"So you've gotta stop these stupid act of yours and back to your old self..!"

"This is old me..! and this is me..! So dont order me around like you were my brother..!"

"..."

"Just go check up on your bike, it messed up..."

Sora going up to his room, while Riku is still standing still with broken heart after hearing what Sora says, so do Kairi which eavesdropping on their conversation. Suddenly in his pocket, there's a call from someone that urgent. The number who call him is unknown.

"Hello who is it…?"`

"..."

"Okay... i understand, so there are still a problem after all..." Riku with little shock reaction getting serious.

"..."

"I'll prepare everything dont worry i'll be there soon..."

"..."

"Okay... see you soon. Okay Kairi how long are you gonna eavesdropping like that...?"

"Ah...! i.. just"

"I know... just take care of him, tell him i'm going to a long way summer vacation that start tommorow right?"

"Okay... hey is that person...?"

"Yeah, duty calls after ur long break. Promise me Kairi, you'll take care of him..."

Kairi just silent as midnight sky after downpour while watching Riku that preparing his needs before depart. In the different place where only skycrapper is standing tall, a man walking silently, he dark brown haired with a metal headband on his head wearing a black white colored hoodie cloak. After walking for few steps he stop.

"What is you want number nine...?"

"Are you not remembering me at all?"

"Sorry whatever we are in the past, it doesnt matter anymore..."

"Raex..! Are you just letting her go like that..!"

"What are you talking about...?"

"Stop fooling around, i know you remember, Just why dont you try to save her..!"

"I am really dont know what you're talking about..."

"Fine..! i'm just going to refresh your brain.."

Both of them having a incredible battle where the man with metal headband using sword parrying every bullet that other man in the same cloak have shot from its gun, their display of ability is brutal which using their element to destroy each other.

"Raex..! wake up and smell the error of your ways..!"

"Number nine "Varix" cease your attack and i will spare your existence..."

"Hmph... how bold for one who never be existed..."

In the flash guy codenamed Varix that attack person which he call Raex is stabbed by a dark claw that appear from left hand of Raex which named "Evil Claw". Without any wasting any breath he cut Varix body into two and throw him into road side.

"Hhahahahah... funny, i dont expected that you're letting me alive..."

"Just get out of here if your bussiness is done..."

"You can hide, but you never able to free... hahahaha irony for a unbirth like us..."

So Crass leave Varix lying in comma, in those dark cloud that cover skycrapper rain is suddenly pouring in that place, like a goddess is crying over dying Varix that will die in any minute now. With his hazy sight he keep silent thinking that he have done the good things.

"Man... what a crap..."

"..."

"For long time i seek him, believe that he will help me saving our dear friend."

"..."

"Now i'm here wasted by him... my last hope..."

"..."

"Can't this be more fun?, cause' i really dont want to laugh anymore..."

"Now now, don't die just yet... if you really care about your friend..."

"Okay... whoever you are, cause' i cant see... clearly in this rain"

"What a liar its your own tears and you dont admit it, come on get up."

"Heheh you pretty funny... how can i standing up? I even cant see you clearly"

"Gosh... you've got point in there"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Well i think it is a sudden change of plan..."

Varix is laughing out loud in his condition that on edge of underworld abyss. So then the strangers that saved him take him into a portal that lead to somewhere, in the balcony of one of skycraper another hoodie guy is looking them going away, while he looking them a dark figure appear when they gone he smirk so vilefully, while the dark figure is flying away to where Crass going to. Back to where Riku is he all prepared and well to go, with his motorbike he's going to the place that mentioned on the phone before he ride someone with the same hoodie as before is appear in the front of the garage and halt Riku in the spot.

"Riku right?"

"And you are?"

"You come with me... now"

"You dont make any sense", suddenly the man is landing a hook at Riku, throw him out of the house.

"Maybe that will giving the sense you looking for"

"Ugh *cough* so you just want me dead in the end..."

"You're pretty smart, it waste if you die"

With super fast reaction, Riku is take step away and take out his keyblade which he never used in these 1 years. He slashing left right up down like a crazy but that hoodie guy can dodge easily. Riku even use complicated moves but for that hoodie guy that move is easy as child play. So he take a step forward and throw a strong straight to Riku body. With such force Riku is flying out of the house with coughing heavily than before, in instant that guy is already prepared to land a kick in his face. With reflex he dodge it accurately but it unfortunate for him, because hoodie guy is put out his keyblade.

"Wha...?" suddenly Riku getting hit by the dull side of the keyblade.

"AARGGGHHH...!"

"Huh..?" Suddenly Kairi is going down to source of that scream.

"Back down...?"

"N-NEVER..!" says Riku bleeding and being trampled in the ground with the man keyblade in his neck.

"Riku...!"

"No Kairi, dont come here..!"

"Hm... huh..!"

When that hoodie man is looking at Kairi suddenly his vision getting blurry. Then he kneelled down while holding his head in pain, suddenly Sora came down with keyblade and slashing, punching, and kicking him without mercy.

"What do you think you're doing huh..! Hurting my friend..? think twice..!"

"Uh..." the man isnt doing anything.

"Sora stop it...! Stop..!"

"Die Die Die...!"

"STOP..!" Kairi yelled out loud.

Without thinking Kairi went stop Sora by holding him so tight. Then he stop attacking that hoodie guy. He slowly calmed down, then the hoodie guy is standing up normally like what Sora did mean nothing at him. Suddenly he heal Riku wound with Cure magic, Riku is standing up and approach Sora and Kairi while that hoodie man walking to seaside and looking at the moon.

"The door is open wide..."

"Huh?"

"They're need you once again... keyblade..."

"What are you talking about..!"

"Wheter you close it or embrace what inside of it... your call"

"Wait what is the nonsense you're talking about...!"

"Sora... if you meet someone like me again, dont engage them otherwise you're dead..."

"You..!"

"No..!" Kairi keep holding him so he wont attack mindlessly again.

"Tch..!"

"It's enough Sora, I dont know who you are but when we meet again."

"I know Riku..."

After that he walking into the darkness of the sea. Fading in the waves of night noctrune, while those three are resting in their breakdown house after battle. Riku is trying to recovering his deep wound that way too painful for him, he almost get his neck broken after that shot in the head with hoodie guy keyblade. He just curious about how he can wield a keyblade and those tremendous strenght from its body. Riku recovering fast while somethings happen in outside. Many unknown creature is swarming their house, they looked lifeless and empty inside. They destroy everything in the path people running for their life, but the weird thing is they're not attacking single soul in that place only charging their way into Sora's house.

"What do we do now...?" Kairi is panicking.

"We just wait..."

"What! Are you insane Riku?"

"Sora... Just hear him..." says Kairi while holding Sora.

"He will come for sure, this is the changing plan thingy he said to me..."

"Who..?"

Suddenly a clear light is shine on them fend off those creature from closing to them, then a figure is coming down from the light.

"Everyone get on the ship now..!"

"Huh? O-okay..."

"Quickly and dont ask...!"

"Okay-okay i got it..." says Sora to that figure.

Suddenly a step is appearing from the light, then a man coming down and carry Riku that wounded pretty badly. After all of them is aboard, the light gone and a gummi ship is appear then they start to take off. Leaving Destiny Island in havoc, but something is unique those creature stop attacking and gone in the dark portal. So they can breath relievely and sit on a restroom.

"Phew... that close call"

"You think?" says Riku heavily at Sora.

"Even so we thank you uh...?"

"Viren, just call me Viren..."

"Okay..."

"You remind me of someone Kairi... someone... that i lost along with him..."

"Right... are you now try to say something..?"

Suddenly the door open and the one they know is appearing.

"Hello guys..."

"Your majesty...!" everyone shouted at same time.

"Psst... quiet they could have hear us..."

"Who?"

"The Organization"

"But we crumbled them into pieces... right?"

"Gosh, it will be a tough and long explanation... maybe its better if you're explaining Viren"

"I'll cut to the chase... "KINGDOM HEARTS" is appearing again..."

Everyone silent after hear that word from Viren.

"You sure Viren...?"

"I'm investigating it since few years earlier and i'm pretty sure about it..."

"But hey wait... if it years earlier, how can be there a two "KINGDOM HEARTS" and why we dont feel it presence...?"

"Hard to explain but one thing i know, there's a world beyond "KINGDOM HEARTS" that Organization wants to go and achieve"

"But we never heard such of things..."

"I do know about it..."

"What do you mean Kairi..?"

"Well i kind of seeing a dream... that continued every night..."

"So its already begin..." Hearing that Sora is really mad because of curiousity.

"What begin you son of a..."

"Sora..!"

"Yeah yeah, sorry..." says Sora while sighing.

"Hey Sora... did you feel different...?" Asked Viren to Sora.

"Uh... no..."

"As i though..." says Viren while holding his hand on her chin while thinking about something.

Then he walking to Mickey and whisper something to him, suddenly Mickey is going out from there while Viren is sitting near the window. While those three keep silent, Viren start to talk again.

"Raex..."

"Huh?" says those three together.

"The one who attacked Riku, bastard without mercy when he start to holding his keyblade."

"You know him..."

"More than anyone, for now..." says Viren while looking at the dark cloud that not only shrouding the sky but his mind too.

"So you know why he able to wield a keyblade..."

"Maybe, one thing i know Riku. He has over hundred of keyblade in his sleeves..."

"Hundred..! You must be kidding..?" yelled Sora loudly.

"No joke he able to craft a Keyblade by his own will..."

"What is he actually...?"

"Unbirth..."

"What is that...?" Kairi asked slowly like she afraid of Viren.

"Existence that never existed"

"We really dont get it"

"Believe me you'll get it someday. Now..."

Suddenly a trubulence make the Gummi ship is off the line. The turbulence is getting stronger with sound of explosion everywhere. Everyone is stay alert if something bad happen. So it was right a tremendous amount of volcanic gas is emitting from the door.

"No way..! is he here..!"

"Who..?"

"Garx the number 5 of organization. Master of volcano."

"Volcano get it, basically he fire-based elemental, very convenient"

"VARIX...! come out you traitor...!" Garx yelling from outside while keep attacking the gummi ship.

"Varix?" Riku asked.

"My name when on Organization, not bad isn't it?"

"Yeah-yeah quit it..! we've got a situation right here..!"

Suddenly Viren jumping out of window and get on the Garx aircraft and start battle, they're just punching and kicking each other, cause' if they're using their power they could kill themselves. Viren got a fatal blow directly on his heart while Viren shot a kick on Garx kidney that make both of them flying out of the Garx aircraft. Before falling down, Riku manage to catch Viren that almost falling down into sea and break apart.

"Jumping out a window, are you nuts?"

"Basically i just using my stuntmanship ability..."

"You are nuts... come on" Riku says while pulling him up.

"You think that will stopping me to kill you?" suddenly Garx coming out from the smoke with purple fire on his leg that made him float in the air.

"Is he also a stuntman?"

"DIE...!"

"Uh-oh"

Suddenly a big wave of a purple flame is coming out nowhere burn the side where those people are on. Everythings is burned down nothing left only Riku and Viren that still standing in the line, while Sora and Kairi are going to the cockpit to meet Mickey.

"Those two are cocky, thing they tough and ordering me around..."

"Sora..."

"I know-i know, stop nagging like old fart.." hearing that Kairi just sighing heavily.

While the battle of Riku and Viren with Garx is almost reaching its peak, where they crumble the ship apart. While Riku doing the short ranged stuff Viren covering him with the long ranged stuff with his double handgun that specialized on rapid fire. Garx is pinned down then he kicked back Riku which make him get back to the ship, while Garx is taking distance to unleash it powerful attack he possessed.

"You make me sick Varix, you know what i'm going through if i'm failed on this mission...?"

"Thats why i'm helping you to fail."

"You really make me sick...! RRAAAAGHH...!"

"Uh is when he screaming a bad sign?"

"Most of it i remember Riku..."

"Oh..."

"DIE...! Volcanic..."

"Imperial Crescent..!"

Suddenly before a tremendous volcanic blade is hitting a huge energy wave is crash on Garx body and throw him out of the battlefield, a figure is coming out from the smoke and then Mickey appeared.

"Your majesty..!"

"No one scratch my ship again..!"

"Its aint scratching its destroying.."

"I see" Says Mickey sadly while rubbing his personal gummi ship"

"Wait a minute, didnt Sora and Kairi with you..?"

"I dont see them anywhere..."

"This presence... now way.!"

"What is it..?" Riku suddenly panic seeing Viren expression changed so suddenly.

In Sora's place he is beaten up by another organization while Kairi is knock off unconcious, Sora being hit in every part of his body and getting a deal amount of fatal blow. When Sora trying to hit them with keyblade it just passed by, it not even touch him.

"Keyblade huh..?"

"Sh.. ARGH,...!" Sora getting a shot of fatal blow again on his stomach.

"You think it can harm us..?"

"Then i just need to hit you in the face..!"

"Fool..." When that man dodge suddenly a straight is hitting his face.

"How was that ..!"

"Interesting... this will be a good report for boss" suddenly that man is walking away into the darkness.

"SORA..!"

"Hnnggh..."

"You okay?"

"Shut up..."

Sora just grumbling and hitting the wall because frustated can land even a scracth on that organization member. While others are treating Kairi that knocked out with on slap on his face. The turbulance is getting stronger as their altitude is getting lower, Mickey is panicking while control the broken down gummi ship because Garx wild attack. So no hope, ship is already breakdown, falling uncontrolled and crash in nowhere. After the crash Mickey is crawling out from the cockpit then laying with heavy breath.

"I will never use my personal gummi again..."

"Everyone okay..!" shouted Viren from the carcass.

Soon all of them is coming out from the carcass and gathering.

"So whats the plan?"

"We take a walk..."

"To where? All i can see just a pile of sands everywhere"

"I think i remember this place..."

"Oh now what Kairi your dream again?"

"Uh..."

"Cut it out Sora..."

"It actually a wide grassland where many kinds of trees and animals are enjoy the paradise, also where a supersonic flying machine is taking off. People are live fullest in this place"

"So what supposed to be happen after that?"

"I dont know, after that images some people with hoodie cloak is blindfold my eyes then suddenly i woke up i see the place is turned into a burning field."

"Then do you know which way to get out of here?" ask Viren while observing the area with ability called Falcon Eyes ability that using satelite vision from above.

"I think we're better going through south in my dream i see a town in there."

"Okay lets get depart before something pop out nowhere"

They started to depart into south, when Kairi take a step someone is holding her shoulder but when she turn back he see nothing, then he found a keyblade lying in ground. Without thinking anymore she take it and go catch up with the other, they keep walking and walking until days turn into a dark cold night. Luckily they found a underground cave and take shelter there until sun rises and guide them into light. With limited supply they're eating small amount of food.

"Great just great..."

"Stop whinning around Sora..."

"And who are you ordering me around Riku?"

"We way past that Sora dont let me hit you again"

"Ggh..!"

"Just go to sleep Sora no point you're wasting your energy here, save it for him." Says Viren.

"Fine.!"

"Wew..."

Then Sora is sleeping beside Mickey, under 1 minute blabbering around he sleep.

"Okay Viren tell me more about this organization of yours.."

"Well still same as the one you fighting with but more organized and not easy to crumbled like the one you have."

"So what the difference?"

"They nor heartless neither nobody, they a whole human being just one thing make them different and that thing is a big thing too."

"Then what is it?"

"Existence..."

"What thats mean?"

"They're whole. Have hearts,emotion,soul and etc. but they never existed even though they mean to exist"

"What kind of nonsense is that? Tell me more clearly"

"Okay just say they're mean to life but never ever taste life"

"So basically they want to proof their existence"

"Also reason why they must birth in this world, if that only fated to become a outcast?"

"Is that what you are and your best friend?"

"Correct..."

"But why you're betray them?"

"I'm not betraying them, i just using them to track down my friends"

"I see, mind if i know the names of them?"

"Okay, just wait a sec. it will be done.." Viren write the name of the organization member in a ice plate create from his hand.

"Is your elemental is ice?"

"Yeah, here you go..."

Member from XIII Order of Organization

† Xain "Asgard of Fears"

† Arexal "Thorns of Despair"

† Kulnix "Memory of Thanatos"

† Sirlixia "Basilisk Nymph"

† Nexîse "Cloaking Scorpion"

† Zexe "Tyrant Schemer"

† Raex "Solar Eclipse"

† Garx "Volcanic Madman"

† Hexary "Hatred Joker"

† Xero "X-Factor"

† Kyx "Phantom Grim"

† Rexxar "Beast Master"

† Muxashi "Lumious Twin Edge"

"So they are same in member. XIII Order huh..."

"Yeah most of their abilities are remain hidden until now..."

"Just how can you slip into their ranks?"

"They have a worshipper, so i take those advantage to slip in but in the end i'm join them as number 9"

"But in this names..."

"Yeah there is a number 9 in there, i found out they're just using me to completing a humongous Heartless"

"So they let you do whatever you want in there huh? Even though they know you."

"Correct but i get crappy ending before i manage to save my friends"

"What happen?"

"Yeah i just got stabbed and cut in two by Raex"

"Oh my..."

"Yeah that crappy..."

They keep talking until they gone sleep. Along somewhere in deep dark shadow of skycrapper, in a crossroad there's man in the traffic light is lean on it waiting someone.

"You late boss..."

"Whatever i have something to do quickly, what is your report..?"

"We failed to kill Varix"

"Stop using his disguise name, i know there's something else better than anything that you've got."

"Yeah that's right, he's on 40% of awake..."

"Hhahhhahah.. thats good, more... make him awake more..."

"You sure? At this rate "he" will notice it"

"Hm, even though you're just number 10 i trust you most"

"Well we have same cause, okay i need a rest.."

"Sure go ahead take your earn well rest, i'll take it from here"

"Yourself? How rare.."

"Nah i'm joking i've already sent Arexal, now he is on his way to make sure they doomed"

"That is you alright"

So once again only a silent moon is the witness of a very naught demon paradise that dancing over a dark scheme that will bring another despair and sorrow to every world, no words or symbols that can illustrated the disaster that will falling down into them who walk in the path of destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me your review please :3<br>**


	2. Chapter 2 Unchain

**Hello guys back with me with another chapter of this fanfic.. ~XDD**

**Hope you like it :DD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I dont own any of Kingdom Hearts Character or Disney but the OC stays with me DX (not unless they want them *evil smirk*)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

**Unchain**

In the morning they have woke up and ready to start their venture again. Suddenly they hear a big noise coming out from the outside of the cave, its a humongous sandstrom hitting that place they cant even see a thing outside. So they decided to going deeper into the cave hoping find a way out of there. They keep walking, inside there they found something weird many kinds of heartless are swarming that place, so they must fight their way through, until they meet a dead end.

"Oh great a dead end..."

"No its not, i can feel a wind blowing through somewhere..."

"Lets just break it through then..!" Says Sora while holding his keyblade and ready to destroy the wall.

"Are you idiot or something? If you destroy it we will buried alive..."

"Oh yeah, i'm not thinking about it..."

"A door..."

"Huh?" hearing that everyone looking at Kairi.

"You mean there's a passage down here?"

"Yeah, but i dont know where its exactly located"

"Sure you dont know..."

"Sora.!"

"Its okay, maybe because it buried we cant see it clearly.."

"Okay now we just let the key guide us..."

Mickey is taking out his keyblade and closing his eyes. His keyblade guide him to the keyhole and then open the door that hidden among the rock. Suddenly the door opened beneath them and taking them into a lift. The lift is taking them somewhere, along the way to entrance Viren is feeling uneasy and start to falling.

"Hey you okay?"

"Crap, i feel shit..."

"Hey hold your ground, tell me whats happen...?" Says Riku while holding him up.

"Like i know..."

"Hey its stopped guys, lets go..."

When they coming out from the lift everything is so dark, they cant see things. When Mickey cast a fire spell they see a pile of skeleton that make Kairi screaming from fear. While the other is shocked Viren is walking ahead until he stopped in few steps and looking at the door, when he open it he found a abandoned town.

"No... why we must being here...?"

"Gosh, this place is totally... ruined..."

"So what? its just ordinary abandoned town"

"Is this what i think...?"

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"So bad, how cruel..."

"Hey you people..! do you listen to me? This is just old abandoned town..!"

"Sora..."

"Huh? UGH...!" suddenly Viren hit him in the face so hard.

"You freaking...!"

"Stop it Viren..!" Riku holding Viren from hitting Sora again.

"What the..!"

"Stop making fun of people fate you freak..!"

Suddenly Sora stop and silent for moment, after that Viren is calmed down but still shock after what he found of that place. So then they taking a break in there, Sora is still silent and thinking what just happen himself all this time after his sense knocked by Viren. While Viren and Riku is try to find something useful that left in there.

"Hey um.. sorry about earlier..."

"It's okay i even want thank you about that..."

"Why? Isnt he your best buddy?"

"Well he's kind of thick head lately... and also a dick.."

"Really? That's why his head so hard..."

"Hahahah... you fun"

"Thanks that made lot people happy actually..."

"But not him right?"

"Yeah... thats why i'm feeling crappy"

After that conversation something is wrong. Suddenly a thick vine full of thorns is pop-ing out from nowhere and along with it grow more vines that trapped them inside forest of thorns. Then a man with hoodie is coming out from the bush full of thorns.

"Good day sir, may i have your time?"

"Arexal..!"

"No way.. the number 2?"

"Ah it seems you're already know me, so i'll cut the chase.."

"Guh..!" Riku and Viren is on guard since a killing intent coming out from Arexal.

"I'm here to take each of your head and maybe your limbs if he like it."

"Whose order?"

"Up ahead..." Says Arexal while pointing at up.

Suddenly a vast number of vines is attacking them from every corner, they can dodge it but it became even wilder and more cunning. They cutting the vines, but more of them coming there's even shoot out the thorns with such force. So they trying to breakthrough and attack Arexal. Luckily Riku able to breakthrough and slash through Arexal body, but something wrong he cut him into two but he still standing.

"What just you have done sir?"

"Wha..!"

"What just happen..?"

"We aint existed right?"

"Thats mean keyblade cannot react to his presence at all" Says Riku while keep on guard.

"But this will hurt him a lot..!" Viren shoot out a twin spiralling bullets.

"Argh...! You...!" Arexal dealing a serious impact from Viren bullets and start getting irritated.

"Then i might can do this to you..!"

"Grk..! Geh..! Ugh..!"

Riku hitting him via physical contact with some moves from random martial arts. Dealing much damage he knock them back with an enraged vine that push Viren and Riku back from their range of attack and force them to being defensive. Arexal attack became more serious than before, more vines is almost breaking those two defense.

"Argghh..! Viren...!"

"Yeah...!" scream Viren while holding a vines that almost crush him.

"Any idea..!"

"Nah..! You..?"

"Am i look like have an idea? Agh!" Riku is tackled and get hit by the vines, that throwing him through the concrete.

"Riku..! Guahrg...!" and so Viren is get hit and flying through the building.

"My, my both of you really are weak... sir."

"Say what you will..!"

"Huh?" suddenly Mickey come and kick Arexal in the face and push him back, prevent him from using a final blow on Riku and Viren that already worn out.

"Gosh, youngster nowadays are weak and feeble..."

"Not your lecture again"

"Oh, master Mickey isnt it? I bet you're remember our master, nostalgic presence isnt it?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Hehehehe its seems the time to your doom is coming.."

Suddenly a dark vine full of thorns is coming out from his hands. Then it became chain with thorn in it moreover from the ground where the end of the chain, when he pull out there's a twin guillotine. He swing it like a kusarigama, he swinging it crazily that make everything cut into two easily. He's swinging it more crazily that almost cut everything on its range. Suddenly its hit Mickey, but luckily he's able to block it with his keyblade.

"I need to attack him more directly..."

"Seems you out of your ideas right, now die in pieces..!"

"Your majesty use this..!" suddenly Kairi appears and throw a keyblade at him.

"Imperial Majestic" Mickey use a huge cross slash that push back Arexal guillotine and cut him through.

"Uargh...!" Arexal is thrown off through the building from Mickey attack.

"He did it, he actually hit Arexal with that keyblade..!"

"Yeah way to go old man..!"

"Hey, i'm not that old..!"

"Oh good sire... that pretty surprised me... for a keyblade to touch us is pretty rare unless their forgamaster truly a master..."

"Forgemaster..? weren't they supposed to extinct to death..?"

"Well you dont know... Ack..!" suddenly Arexal get a slash wound on his back and fainted.

After that a figure appear randomly from nowhere.

"Hello guys, dont mind about this jerk.."

"This voice, no way..."

"Yeah its me... who else you think punk, you brag in without permission and getting out without says goodbye, what a punk..."

"Just what are you getting at Xain..?" says Viren with serious tone.

"Hey-hey calm down, i'm just going to pick him up, its not like i going to send unbirth at you, but um... well since my time limited i'll say... goodbye... see yah next time guys, you're all fun..."

"Wait..!" Xain left while dragging Arexal that covered in blood caused from Mickey attack and Xain backstabbing slash.

After that the silent conclusion is appear, with their wounds after the battle Viren and Riku get back to the place where Sora that still shocked and keep silent even though there's people that come after the battle. While Kairi is using cure spell that she learn from Mickey to recover Riku and Viren, Mickey is trying to call someone through a weird card that he hold.

"Gosh, it wont connect..."

"Your majesty, we need to get going i fear they will come back..."

"Yeah you're right Kairi we should move. We dont want to get attacked again or disturbing this place its last peace..."

"I thought so..." after saying that he approachin Sora that still keep silent.

"Uhn..."

"Sora...?"

"Uh... Kairi..."

"Yeah..? what is it Sora?"

"Am i being a jerk all these past years...?" Says Sora while shedding tears.

"No, you're not... i love you all the way you are..." then Kairi hugging him smoothly.

"One more thing..."

"Hnn...?"

"Your boobs is getting bigger than before, eheheh agh..!" Kairi hit him in the head with a wood block and walk away with red face.

"You are still jerk bro..."

"Yeah..."

"Sadly i bet thats why you never get along with girls.."

"You bet Viren..."

"Ah shut up you two." Says Sora embarassed.

After a little while chat they're start to depart, leaving the crumbling city where Raex is born as an unbirth. They keep walking without direction, hoping for the light to guide them back to where they should belong and do what needs to be done at that time. Something is still bugging Mickey at that time, why he doesnt remember what he must do next after saving those three from the verge of death. Until few hours the reach a forest where a mountain is in the middle of it, the tower is emitting strange aura.

"Okay where we are now?"

"I dont know, forest?"

"What else idiot?" say Riku harshly.

"Okay-okay i'm just joking..."

"Whatever... seems we're need to..."

"Hey did you see Sora? I dont see him since we passing through that fork..." everyone is looking each other dumbly.

"AAAHH...!" while in other place Sora is getting chased by bull-like unbirth and screaming nonstop.

"Oh my... oh my... oh my... why every seconds of my life is full of desperation why, WHY...!"

"Crap... we lost him..."

"So?"

"I dont know Riku..."

"What about you Kairi?"

"I... cant think straight..."

"Oh well, he's have a demonic lifespan, i guess..." says Riku calmly then start to depart again.

While in Sora place he still screaming and cursing the unbirth that chasing him until he stumbled and surprisingly the unbirth just passing him, Sora is focusing his vision and see a red heartless running in front of the unbirth. So basically he running for nothing, cause he never chased from the beginning. After that dumb accident he walk nowhere just basically walk with his instinct where always found a trouble. After walk few minutes he found himself on a side of a cape, where blue seas are spreading through the horizon that bring the soothe feeling through his spine.

"Its been long time since i feel the wind like this... just where have i been all this time..."

"Beautiful world..."

"Huh...?"

* * *

><p>It's only love<p>

If only one request is granted  
>then let me sleep next to you, anywhere is good<br>Beautiful world  
>I would only look at you unwaveringly<br>Beautiful boy  
>You don't even know how beautiful you are<p>

It's only love

Sleeping or awake, it's always a young boy's comics  
>I'm always dreaming, but I don't like myself<p>

I don't know what I want  
>I just want it, a lukewarm tears travels across the cheeks<p>

There's nothing I want to say  
>I just want to see you one more time<br>I can't say what I want to say  
>I don't have any guts<br>But that is just fine

If only one request is granted  
>then let me sleep next to you, anywhere is okay<br>Beautiful world  
>I would only look at you unwaveringly<br>Beautiful boy  
>You don't even know how beautiful you are<p>

It's only love

Try to do anything I can  
>Even if I lose, I'll gain a little experience<p>

I don't need any newspapers  
>There's nothing important in them<br>How have you been recently?  
>If you're doing well<br>Then it's alright

If I can't meet you until my world disappears  
>Then let me sleep near you, anywhere is alright<br>Beautiful world  
>Within the short lived days<br>Beautiful boys  
>It can't be helped if I'm feeling bipolar<p>

If only one request is granted  
>then let me sleep next to you<p>

* * *

><p>"So... calm, so charming, so... beatiful..."<p>

"It's the first song that he sing for me... it was long time ago, since we met... in the same shore... in the same sky... even we never existed... at least... we have a taste of existence that we should have felt..."

Sora is looking for the source of that soothing voice, when he gets to the beach he found nothing, when he sees himself in the water he seeing a little girl is crying then dissapear with the ripple of water.

"Wai..."

"Found you at least..." say someone in Sora back.

"Huh Raex? not you again..! what you want?"

"Seems Viren is actually made it..."

"Huh? What?" Raex is pointing his head after Sora ask it.

"Oh... yeah..."

"I'm here without any reason, just checking you up"

"What for?"

"Nothing just take this..." Raex throwing him a keyblade.

"This is just the same i have..."

"It will work for unbirth... tell Riku and the king if he wants one, just ask me?"

"How? through your cell phone?"

"Sure, if i'm remember to charge it of course..."

"..." Sora silently dumbfound with sweatdrop after seeing Raex reaction.

"Okay i need to go somewhere... just dont freak yourself to much like seeing ghost in the water..."

"Ah... Huh? Oh yeah that... girl.., man i lost her..." says Sora while keep looking on the water.

After that he trying to find shelter in the woods, and luckily he found an looked like an abandoned house. Then he bragging inside eating the stuff and go to sleep. In somewhere places in a room which is really are bright there's a man sitting in the desk while thinking something on his thought. After that a woman came in with a report note.

"Head, we've got situation"

"Report.."

"The body that we found is regenerating surprisingly fast, and also it seems all abilities of it still alive and well.."

"Spit it out..."

"Wha..?"

"I know you're hiding something..."

"... yeah... It's about that "Room", somehow the synchronization is getting spiking irregulary.."

"Means?"

"She's almost awake..."

"No it's not the time for her to awake, she must not react the heart of that brat."

"But head, isn't that the nature of a heart?"

"The nature of heart..? Uhgnn..!" suddenly that man slap the woman until fall into the floor.

"Xain... what happen?"

"... it was nothing... go back to your post number 3"

"Right away... Xain..." while that woman is going out, Xain is clenching his fist so hard.

"What is that fool actually doing right now..."

Somewhere in a blacksmith shop in the middle of a grassland a man is walking while sweeping the blood on his mouth, after that he putting his attire together.

"Well that sucks, he slapped me." Suddenly from outside someone is coming at him.

"My lord, where you going?"

"Ah Soladium... good timing its the end game... hahahaha... quickly get dressed"

"Sire?"

"Come on we've got schedule..."

"Sire Raex, just where are we going?"

"End Game..." say him with an serious aura.

After that the wan with the suit is suddenly transforming into a huge dragon. After that the owner of blacksmithing corp. known as Raex is riding on top of him, then with a supersonic speed he flying into the dark clouds cutting the air with the critical killing intent. Back in the Xain office, he gazing the moon deeply so deep that even normal person couldnt feel it. In few minutes he just got a sudden goosebumps that chilling through his spine.

"Asgard..!"

"Your call?"

"Get to the "Room" now..!"

"Quickly done..."

In less than 10 minutes he came to the place called "Room" after that he open the door, Xain is shocked and silenced after seeing the place is ruined. More shocking he sees man holding a broadsword like keyblade on his hand and seeing the ceiling that falling apart.

"WHY…!"

"You ask why?"

"YES..! WHY DID YOU DO THIS…!"

"Because i choose to…"

"You freaking…!"

"No..! you're freak..! i thought you were going to help me find her but all i see now you're holding her...!"

"Crass..! Dont you forget it is for master sake?"

"Ah now you remember my name correctly… Thouma…"

"You really piss me off.."

"Thats what i really want to do..."

"RRAAAGGHHH...!" both of them screaming means the battle is started.

Suddenly Xain is charging toward Raex that ready to accept the anger that erupted from Xain. In other place Sora is standing still in a platform waiting in silence after that he see a chain that crumbled and fall from above and destroy the platform, then Sora is falling together with the pieces of chain that fall. Suddenly an image of someone is appearing along with other images that suddenly shrouding the place he falling. More and more images of memories are shrouding make Sora in pain, just like that every single memories is coming at him.

"Stop it..! please..! argh...!"

"Its okay..." says a girl from light that holding his hand so tightly.

After that those images are combined into one and make a new platform where they standing on.

"Who..."

"Sssssttt... just sleep tight..." says the girl while closing Sora's eyes gently.

"Uh... wai..."

After that Sora is sleeping tight on the girls lap, while the girl is rubbing his head and singing a soothe song for Sora. Back in the place where Raex and Xain is fighting unbelievable sight is appeared where the base of organization is crumbled over, where nothing is right word to describe the condition of that place because nothing left in that place except the crumbled materials of the building. In the place that supposed to be a hall there's Raex and Xain that lying without any strenght left, Xain is lying down in the floor while Raex is lean on a pillar with blood covered in their body, there also uncountable numbers of broken keyblade in that place.

"You punk..."

"Hehehe that you are..."

"Next time i'll be the one who will lean on that pillar Crass... just you wait..."

"We still have time to wait right?"

"hmph... you useless punk..."

"What a bold saying for an incompetent fool... heheheh..."

After that the dragon that brought Raex there is pick him up and gone from that place, the same goes to Xain the dark figure that also dragon in humanoid form is picking him up and gone somewhere else. After they gone a mysterious figure appear and picking up one of the broken keyblade. He look at it very very closely.

"I didnt expect that you will be here, master Yen Sid..."

"What about you?"

"Just passing by... i never though that this case will worsened like this you see..."

"Both of them are already reach the peak of forgemaster. Now both of them are Masters like us.."

"I never know that you really approved me as master, Yen Sid" Yen Sid is holding his shoulder.

"Whoever you are, i always ackwoledge you as master even the other that passed away was never done the same..."

"Thank you father..."

"It's okay... after all you're my proud son..."

After that scene back to where Riku party, where they seem lost in the forest. After the sun is down, they decide to camp in the open ground.

"Hey.."

"Yeah? What is it Riku?"

"Are you nuts or something...?"

"What now..?"

"You turning us a all-you-can-eat buffet.. look around is perfect place for enemy to swarming us"

"Hey its better than we must stay in those icky like forest..."

"Yeah you nuts..."

"Now now guys we must figure out how we get out from here..."

"It seems that we should go using that, your majesty..."

"That? What is that thingy you both talking about?" ask Riku curiously.

"Well just you wait and see it for yourself..."

"Your majesty are you hurt? There's a wound in your leg" says Viren while pointing at thorn in the Mickey leg.

"Oh its nothing just a normal thorns maybe i struck one in the forest" after that he put out the thorn and throw it away.

"Its time to sleep boys, dont get yourself pent up or you will cause another trouble.." say Kairi to them.

"Hey.."

"Hm...? what is it?"

"Why you're acting like a mom?" with redened face she hit both Riku and Viren in head with her keyblade.

"Ss-shut up..!"

"Aw..."

"Hahahah, that will help them sleep... so now another guest come..."

From the darkness of night a footstep is echoing through Mickey ears and presence of the one who walk in the dark is getting stronger. Then in the light of campfire a woman figure is appear, a strong willed woman like is appear in front of Mickey while dragging something.

"Hey you newcomers dont camp out in here."

"Excuse me?"

"You will meet something like this if you dont find a safer place.."

"And you are miss?"

"Oh sorry i'm forget about manner, since law of nature that only work in here..."

"It's okay, by the way are you kill that thing by yourself?"

"Yeah convenient isn't it?"

"I see that... why dont you just rest here, its already midnight you must be tired with all these hunting"

"Really is it okay?"

"Sure, get some sleep or your beauty will worn off quickly."

"Stop it, i'm not that beauty.." say that girl with red face.

"Every woman is beauty, only the man dont know that..."

"Eheheh you're such a gentleman uh mister..."

"Mickey just call me Mickey.. and you are?"

"My name is Asuka, nice to meet you sir Mickey"

After that they had long conversation until they get tired and go to sleep. In other place shrouding with clouds Raex is recovering himself in his dragon named Soladium. He lie in the back of Soladium while looking at to the sky.

"Hey Soladium..."

"What is it Sire?"

"Am i doing the right thing?"

"I'm sure you are, because your heart is the one who told you..."

"Yeah now i'm relieved, thank you... just fly slowly and take out those eyes please..."

"It will be done sire."

After that Soladium is destroying the heartless that spying on them, then with supersonic speed he fly back to Raex workshop. While Sora still sleeping and keep dreaming, he see a town that exactly look alike with Raex hometown, in the gate he see the true name of that city with named "Riscredia Town" inside the town he sees little kid that alone in the middle of the park while the other people are ignoring and keep distance from him. Then he walked away in the outskirt then he sit there while watching the sky, after that he shed a tear little by little. Sora just stay silent seeing that before he finish to look at that images someone drag him from the ground and force him to coming with him. Then he stumbled in same platform that recreated after he fall, suddenly someone with black hoodie is attacking him with two keyblade that so familiar in Sora's memories. He counter it back and push him off from its range.

"Roxas?"

"Die..!"

"Huh? Gggh..!"

Sora having tough battle against Roxas even though they already have fight in the past Roxas battle skill is improved a lot he even made Sora in pinch. But Sora made it to counter and slashing him into two which make his hoodie ripped off and showing his face.

"I'll kill you..!"

"Just what gotten into you...!"

Before they start killing each other someone is entering that place too. Suddenly they movement stop because that man killing aura. He looking at them with freezing gaze, without any hesitation he hit both of them and take their keyblade.

"Be a good boy and sit down like a civilized human..."

"What the.. Raex!"

"How dare you..!" yell both of them at the same time.

"I think its time we must talk... calmly..."

So then those three keyblade wielder is destined to meet in the place where the chain of memories is begin to recreated and getting stronger than ever, where everything is possible, where everything is not only a dream and fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Does it good? Huh? Huh? Huh?<strong>

**Sora : Shut up you freaking author**

**Roxas : Yeah just shut up...**

**Raex : Whatever at least i got my monthly payment, for this scrap..**

***sobs* they call this a scrap TT_TT, just please review this scrap at least.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 No Holds Barred

**YET ANOTHER CHAPTER IS ANNOUNCED, OKAY NOW GIVE ME YOU WALLET..! (beaten up into pulp)**

**Well just enjoy it like you were in the story itself**

**DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts or Disney character arent mine, but the OC still stay with me..! DDX i love em' Q_Q  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

**No Holds Barred**

The wielders keyblade of destiny is meet at last in "Chain of Memories" where only a tense situation is emitting from the aura of that place. Suddenly Roxas is dashing toward Sora but unfortunately he got strike from his own keyblade and thrown off back where he standing.

"This will make him sleep... lingering in darkness too long make people nuts, i hope it wont be the same for Naminè or Axel..."

"What are just talking about.."

"Sora, did you know what we are?"

"Unbirth right?"

"Is he telling all the details?" Sora just shaking his head left right seeing that Raex just sighing.

"But you will tell me right?"

"Yeah of course, we are existence that never existed, do you know that means?"

"Nah, no idea at all..."

"Meaning that we actually must have an existence, but that existence is robbed from us..."

"Thats mean..."

"Yeah we born, but we never acknowledged... the fate just threw us away... people forgetting us, never knowing us, just like their memories about us is erased completely, most of that they hate us without any reason.."

"Crass... is that how you've been through?"

"How do you... know my true name?" Raex that actually named Crass is shocked.

"I dont know , it just pop in my head suddenly..." say Sora calmly.

"Hm... i too confused why the fate throw me away, from my father, brother, sister... and mother..."

"But can you just walk ahead and throw your past?"

"If it were that easy... you have seen my town right?"

"Ah... yeah... i sorry..."

"Thats not your fault, relax..."

"But Crass..."

"Ssstt... thats enough, i know you're a good person Sora.. i know you too well..." say him while sealing Sora lips.

"W-whats that mean...?"

"You soon will remember it since the chain is linked together again..."

"Just tell me one more thing..." yelled Sora before Crass is left.

"Hm...?"

"Is Unbirth can feel love...?" Crass just answer it with empty smile and gone in the darkness and so the fainted Roxas.

"Yes they can..." say Sora while looking up in the chain that linked together and suddelny something is vibrating on his pocket, it was his cellphone.

"You better watch out when wake up Sora" its the message that he got from Crass through phone.

"Heheh... he aint kidding" said Sora with fake stupid laugh.

After that suddenly Sora fell into water and out of breath and passed out. When he woke up he was hugging someone, with his blurry eyes he keep hugging that person. Until that person is also woke up, while they're keep hugging instintcly their eyes wide open and see Sora is really shocked that the one he hugging is Roxas, and the same goes same for Roxas. In the other places Axel is already burn the encampent of Riku party with enraging fire from his chakram, while everyone is taking shelter Riku and Viren facing the raging fire of hatred.

"Get real, what just shit happen..!"

"Dunno its a kind of crappy situation..!"

"RRAGGGHH...!" Axel burn the whole place more intense.

"He out of his mind..!"

"We must stop him at once.." then Riku is taking him down till' he fall then Viren with quick action freeze his body with ice and holding Axel.

"Grraaahh...!"

"SHUT UP...!" Suddenly Viren using headbutt and knock out Axel.

"Ah..!"

"Whats wrong Viren?"

"Here's my bling..."

"You suck..."

"Is everyone okay?" shouted Mickey from far with everyone else.

"Huh? Isn't that Naminè?"

"Crap what just actually happen here?"

After all of them gathering everyone is confused with the phenomena that really unusual, where suddenly Axel and Naminè, suddenly they remeber if those two were here that means Roxas must be here too. In the Sora place he fought with Roxas that really mad, after destroying the whole house they start to destroy everthing in their path.

"Knock it off Roxas..!"

"Never..!"

"Just what i have done..!"

"You took my everything.. from me...!" Roxas using his ability to fullest in order to kill Sora.

"Ugh.! You're really need to knock it off..!" Sora is pinned down in desperation someone call him.

"Hey you weak asshole..."

"Wha?"

"Need power? Just ring the bell" suddenly Sora unleash an tremendous power.

"Now you're the one who die..." says Sora with evil grin and stare at Roxas.

"What the..! Argh..!" Roxas is pushed back with force from energy blast that Sora unleash.

"DIEE...!"

"NO YOU DIEE...!"

"Royal Impale..!" suddenly a golden energy is stabbing those two through their gut. And make them fell down unconciously.

"Ugh..." both of them are moaning lowly with their wounds.

"That should be enough..."

"Hey you shouldnt be that rough you know...?"

"Well its better than, they killing themselves right?"

"Well you're right actually..."

"No..! my house..!" Asuka is crying out loud like a kid seeing the house where Sora sleep and destroy was her house.

"Uh we kind of sorry about that..."

"No problem unless you take me with you..."

"What? Why we must take you?"

"Because i'm bored in this forest, i want to see the whole of the world.."

"What about this your majesty?"

"She an honest girl just let her in Riku"

"B-b-but..."

"Its okay..."

"Yeah whatever, at last there will be more girl... than before" say Riku heavily.

"Wew, that must be crappy..."

"You said it bro..."

After that they rest for a moment to think what they should do next while waiting for those three that knocked out to recover. They keep thinking and thinking until desperated and out of idea unless for Mickey suddenly he take out the card that he always keep and chant some words until a light door is appearing in the front of him.

"What is that?"

"That's ol' crappy "HeartStation" guys.."

"Its aint old just never used untill now.."

"Because you run out of budget to opening ceremony right..."

"Shut up"

"Okay your majesty, so should we going in there?"

"What else..?"

"Okay-okay dont mad"

After they enter a bright shine of white corridor is appearing with such beauty that their eyes never see before. In that place someone familiar is coming to take them.

"Welcome to well newly earned and opened "HeartStation" now let me welcome you to first class..."

"Cut the crap we're tired here.."

"Dont be harsh to Jiminy, stayed here since its already builded..."

"Okay.." say Viren flat.

"Your majesty, you look terible let me show you the rest room."

"We dont have time just call Donald and Goofy now..."

And so using teleporter Donald and Goofy is coming not less than 10 minutes they resting with such a fancy treatment of first class service. Then suddenly Riku and Viren with an annoyed face facing each other and start a conversation.

"Why the crap we dont use that thing to get here?"

"Yeah, we dont think that far?"

"You idiot..."

"No you idiot bro..."

"Screw you freak...!"

"No screw you..!"

After that they went to fight and get pwned by Asuka that try to relax her stress after shock seeing her handmade house is destroyed in an instant. After that Riku went to walking around to find kill some time, in the station number sixteen he found a trace of blood splattering everywhere then he follow that trace until accidentaly he taking the sixteenth train.

"No..! Shit..!" Riku is forcing to get out but its useless.

"Uhn..."

"Huh?"

"Ahn..."

"What the..? a elf babe in the train and moaning...? this is dream right?" after seeing the bleeding elf girl in the train with ripped clothes.

"You freaking pervert... ugh..!" she still in pain while Riku is trying to hold his sanity.

"Okay fine just wrap his wound with your clothes and dont think anything its not like i'm going to gangbang her with my new clone technique or..."

"Ahhnn...!" With that loud scream Riku is recovering her wound as fast as he could.

"Phew that will do..."

"Uhnn..." Then she suddenly calm after Riku healed her.

"Well she's pretty cute actually, i wonder who she is..." suddenly that girl is pulling Riku and hugging him.

"Dont leave me... dont leave me...!"

"Ah-uh-eh..." Riku is panicking because being hugged so tightly.

"Dad..! dont leave us like this..."

"Oh just her father... uh... what the... i feel sleepy... ugh... shit..." then Riku is sleep with the girl that he just met for 5 minutes.

Back in the place where Sora party is still resting and do nothing while the crisis is really getting too intense, Viren is briefing something with Mickey while Asuka, Kairi and Naminè is still trying their best to wake those three idiots that still lying weakly. After that Viren is coming at them with a serious face.

"Okay now we depart.."

"Hey wait, they aint wake up yet..."

"We dont have time we must go to Twilight Town at once... we feel a crappy shit going on there..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah and Naminè please take care of Roxas dont made him berserk like a nuts again..."

"I-I'll try my best..."

"By the way have you done it with him...?" suddenly Naminè's face is reddened.

"Well um.. we just kissing and hugging each other... and also..."

"Crap... is every girls dream is flirt with their boyfriend..." says Viren with sweatdrop.

"AHH..! I've opened my secret" Naminè is more embarassed.

"Whoa you getting intense those one year... i'm envious"

"I've never know how that done..." Asuka is dumbfounded with many question in his head.

"Come on girls, just get those freaks get on to half-paid train."

After that all of them is start to aboard in the HeartStation train. Then with many annoying announcement from Jiminy about the safety and another bullshit around 15 minutes after that they start to depart into Twilight Town. In the different way Riku is also departing somewhere along with mysterious girl that sleep with him. While Mickey is separating with Viren party to do something that also important while backed up by Donald and Goofy. Back where Viren is departing to Twilight Town, they just actually noticed that Riku is lost and not with them.

"Crap, where that homo is wandering off?"

"I really worried Viren, what if he got captured by the organization?"

"Nah the barrier of light are damn too strong in there, there's no way that the organization is able to enter"

"But Unbirth is not embodient of darkness right?"

"Uh... thats crappy right..."

"So any idea where he is?"

Everyone is still panic while actually Riku is comfortly sleep with a girl, after few moment they forget about him and got another topic to talk while waiting their arrival in the Twilight Town. Kairi put Sora's head in her lap and so do Naminè at Roxas while Asuka is looking at them jealously and Viren is looking out the situation in the machine room. Naminè just looking at Roxas gently

"I kind of sick right now..." says Asuka while covering her face.

"What is it?"

"Can i have boyfriend too? It seems you both enjoyed it so much" hear that Naminè and Kairi is embarsassed so much.

"W-well we kind of accidentaly in love.. with them.."

"Its a fate..! yeah a fate...!" yell Naminè suddenly with reddened face.

"I see... but its still a nice fate... different from mine that destined to lost forever..."

"Lost? Whats that mean Asuka?"

"Well it just that i never find a way... to live my life... it just feels like i lost my reason completely..."

"Thats too bad, well we will find it together okay?"

"Thanks everyone..." she said while smiling.

"Ah..." suddenly Kairi and Namine is blushing while dumbfounded.

"He? What wrong?"

"N-nothing..! just forget it..." say those two simultaneously.

"I like you guys... you are fun..." those two even reddened seeing more smile from Asuka.

After that suddenly Sora and Roxas is awakened at the same time and scared to the death.

"AAH..! FREAK...!" Yell both of them.

"Huh?" say the girls with confused reaction.

"What the hell you think..!"

"What about you fool..!"

"Just what is gotten into you guys?" Suddenly those two is calmly with stupid expression in their face.

"I think..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Come again?"

"Well i think i said indecent things in past so..?"

"Hey i'm just woke up and you spouting some shit that i dont know..."

"Huh? Just woke up? Dont you remember in that place with platform and etc.?"

"Nah i just got dreamed that i slapped by Naminè cuz' i'm almost rape her... hahah that class... ouch..!"

"S-s-sshut up..!" say Naminè while hit Roxas in the stomach.

"Just what happen actually?" says Sora inside his mind.

"You brat are fucking annoying...!"

"Huh..!"

"Playing kid with those light and dark stuff, good and bad shit... heart and heartless piece of junk..."

"Who are you..!"

"Me..? just a fucking innocent bastard that trapped in your fucking vessel with other guys too..."

"Ugh, you dont make any sense... it just make my head hurts"

"Dont worry i'll help you, you cant protect them without power right? Just ring the bell and i'll come right away brat..."

"Hmph as if, i already strong enough with them backing me up..."

"You will regret it boy, but i will wait..."

"Sora..?" suddenly Sora is regain his concoiusness after poked by Kairi

"Huh yeah?"

"Whats wrong Sora?"

"Nothing actually just something in my mind is messed up like there no borders"

"Mind is wide Sora no border in it..."

"I guess you're right..."

After that Sora is keep silent thinking about the voices in his head, while the train is getting more speed and almost made to the Twilight Town, in few second later Axel is woke up and freaked out seeing the people in the train, he even showing a worse symptom that they called them with weird name or alias. In other place where unlimited stair are seen Mickey and his bodyguard walking boldly into the door on the top of stairs.

"You both stay here, it will be eyes meet eyes conversation"

"Roger that, your majesty.." answer both of them.

Mickey open it gently, and seeing a person playing an X-Box with a woman in there. Seeing that Mickey just silent with sweatdrop.

"Yo Mickey long time no see.. pwned you bitch..!"

"In your dream motherfucker..!" both of them carzily tapping their X-Box controller.

"Uh... Gaea can we more serious...?"

"Nah I cant i must beat Quistis in this game so i can doing "it" with her tonight..!"

"Like hell i will lose to yo..." suddenly the electricity is got cut off.

"Hey what the..! Mickey..!"

"I said get serious..."

"Yeah-yeah.. so what you need?" say the person called Gaea with serious face.

"Its about "them" we cant ignore them anymore..."

"I see, Quistis get the report..."

"I'm on it... here..." Quistis the woman that live with Gaea throw him a document.

"My research says that they're planning something that really nuts these past year..."

"Hm... what is it?"

"Legion..."

"What is that?"

Gaea is opening few pages and show a diagram, picture also other things about Legion that he mentioned at Mickey, after seeing that Mickey got shocked from what he found out through that pages of report.

"A Humongous heartless that can absorb heart from creature, forcefully gathering the heart they possessed..."

"It is a new way to creating the "KINGDOM HEARTS" that they found?"

"Well thanks to your new aquaintance of yours, he completed it accidentaly with his desperation.."

"There's no point of blaming people..."

"I know thats why i'm telling you this, find the keyforgemaster and convince him to help you or else it would be a bad ending for you guys..."

"But werent they..."

"Died? Yeah they fucking died when the masters are creating a fucking nonsense war..."

"So?"

"There's an offspring of keyforgemaster there's only two of them now..."

"Who are they Gaea...?"

"You already know one of them right?"

"Yeah but he turn away from the light..."

"You think unbirth is an embodient of darkness? No, they neither light or darkness... they're questioned being."

"I know that Gaea but..."

"Look, just listen to me... find the keyforgemaster ask his help and you will get silver platter..."

"Is that easy?"

"Well if Sora aint screw up this time, you guys will get a fucking chance to save the world from its very own destruction that only few steps ahead..."

"I see thanks for the info..."

"Wait, there's more" says Quistis suddenly.

"Hm... what is it honey?" ask Gaea curiously

"I've picking up strange energy reaction in Sora's body... could this be...?"

"Yeah... old face is appearing again" say him while sighing

"Old face? Who would that be?"

"You dont remember?" Mickey just shook his head meaning he isnt remember any single thing.

"Gaea..." Quistis showing her worried face.

"I know Quistis... i was to aware of this..." say Gaea throwing the report back at her.

"And oh yeah, i would like to take Riku as my appretince..."

"Huh?" Mickey shocked with dumbfounded face.

"How's that sounds? Rockin' shit right?"

"Gosh, you never give up would you..."

"I know that he will survive.."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Lets just say we have something in common..." Mickey is looking at Quistis but she just raising her shoulder.

After that they just chatting some bullshit and nonsense while Goofy and Donald is facing countless number of Heartless and Nobodies. So many heartless that make them go serious as Donald using Quadruple Thundaga spell and Goofy using his Goofy Typhoon that fly those heartless elsewhere. When the heartless is cleared suddenly nobodies are appearing and destroying the low-class heartless, with the trust that Mickey given to them they fought the horde of enemy without any fear until a humongous heartless is appear and knock them back. Then suddenly the face of that huge heartless it cut in two and then that thing is crumbled and dissapear, Donald and Goofy shocked and turn around then they see a two keyblade masters standing boldly.

"I think i'll renovating this place sooner..."

"Why in the name of good lord you living in place like this?"

"I just want a cheap place of course..."

"Is 6 million Munny is a cheap?"

"Yeah since i always wanted to become a dracula in modern ages..."

"Man..."

"Your majesty where should we go next?" ask Donald with his annoying voice.

"I think, we should help Sora and the others. They must be need our help..." add Goofy.

"No leave them be, if we not find the keyforgemaster its make no difference, if we with them.."

"He's right guys, we need to infiltrate organization base..."

"But your majesty..."

"He will tell the details, you dont need to worry..." Gaea give something to all of them.

"What is this?"

"A Jammer it will help your disguise last longer and getting better..."

"Thank you Gaea, i'm appreciate it..."

"Well just save the world just what you like to do... and give me some full load of shit when you're done..."

"Sure if i'm remember... hahahah" says Mickey with laugh.

"Oh yeah dad say hi to you...?"

"Master did? When you meet him?"

"On the ruined base of organization, where those two freaking keyforgemaster are doing some ass cap shit..."

"Really? Then i should head there first maybe i could get some data from their computers..."

"Shit, why the hell i didnt do that before..."

"Cuz you simple minded..."

"Shut up bitch i will done with you after this... okay have nice journey and sorry i dont have any teleporters in here so you just need to walk back through those stairs..."

"You are retarded man..." says Donald at Gaea.

"Shut up duck... okay good bye may we meet again..."

"Yeah give my regard to Master"

"Sure... and just dont break the furniture please.." hear that those three with sweatdrop is getting away from that place through window.

While falling from the tower where Gaea live, Mickey is calling Chip and Dale through the card to send them a Gummi ship. Not less than minutes the gummi is arrived and take them out froom that place, in the ship they enter the coordinate where the ruined base of XIII Orders of Organization is located and try to find some useful data which may tell them the keyforgemaster location. Meanwhile Riku is still sleeping with that girl after couple hours he wake up and see what happeing with him.

"Fuh... i'm satisfied unloading that stuff... i think i want to unloading some... WHAT THE..!" suddenly Riku is jumping out of the passenger seats while completely naked.

"Uhn... more..." moan the girl slowly that only covered with Riku vest.

"Oh shit...! dont tell me that i..." suddenly dark portal appear.

"There you are, its really to locate your..." Crass is shocked seeing Riku naked and the girl is only covered with Riku vest.

"Wait a second Raex, don tell everybody about..." suddenly with demon aura Crass put out his keyblade.

"What the fuck you just do at my sister..." say Crass violently.

"What you say Raex..! this elf milf babe is your.." Riku is more desperate seeing Crass anger.

"Grrr...! The fuck you called her what..!"

"I-i-i can explain everything Raex..! Just let me have my chance to talk..!" say Riku with desperate face.

Then with shaking from fear and still naked Riku is explaining everything that happened. Then Crass just sighing really heavy knowing the truth that his sister's virginity is taken by some well known homo in the internet in many forum.

"Let me get straight, you found her bleeding, heal her wound, she hugged you, and you getting sleepy and sleep with her.." Riku is just nodding and still naked.

"Uhn... yeah more, thrust it more..! bang me..!" suddenly Crass's sister talking while sleep.

"Oh god... this is worse..."

"I'm truly sorry..!" say Riku while begging for Crass forgiveness.

"Haaah... it wont go anywhere just tell them and finish ur business..."

"Actually why would you come here?"

"Oh yeah, because i seeing your shit for too long i forgot about it..." suddenly Riku embarassed and cover his crotch.

"Just face away from it damnit..!"

"Yeah-yeah, give me your keyblade..." say Crass while facing away.

"Whats for?"

"Let me make it better, because you have new enemies you must have new keyblade..."

"Sure... oh yeah make it look like arabian style sword i want to become like freaking prince of..."

"Yeah-yeah just give me, i'm on schedule now..." then Riku give his keyblade to Crass.

Then Crass leave them, alone and naked while Riku keep holding his sanity after rememberin what he have done. While Crass's sister still sleeping Riku is looking at her again, his smooth legs and thigh, also big boobs on her chest also innocent face when sleeping. Suddenly a dirty though is coming out from Riku brains.

"What if...?"

"Uhhannhh... more... i need it more..." Riku is getting more aggresive with his dirty though.

"No.. No.. No.. hell i just lost my virginity and so i want more..! but she's the same... maybe if i just..." suddenly her hands is holding his face.

"I want it... mmnhhm..." suddenly she kissed Riku and hugging him again.

"Nmhhnn..." and Riku is respond back with gently kiss and lick in every part of her body.

"Mmhnn you such a naughty boy..." while keep moaning she holding Riku.

"You are way too sexy..." and so then they doing it again.

While in back in the Sora place, something weird is happening to Sora.

"Uck..." with stupid shocked face.

"Whats wrong Sora?"

"Hey Kairi, Do you ever get feeling that Riku is doing some indecent things, right now in a train with a girl and naked?"

"Huh? Okay this is the weirdest things of all you ever asked to me.." say her with sweatdrop.

"But Kairi i think its real..."

"Whatever, since that "Internet" incident i dont believe you in matter like this anymore..."

"That's aint my fault, Riku is the one who publish the picture on internet.."

"Uh.. what picture is that?" ask Roxas and Naminè together.

"Is about her debut on... Aghh..! my freaking nail is coming off..! i'm bleeding..!" Kairi is stomping Sora feet really hard before Sora is complete his word.

"Shut up...!"

"Ahahahahah..." Roxas and Naminè is laughing seeing those two acting.

"Oh yeah, by the way you arent Axel right?"

"Huh? What is that mean Viren? He is Axel, just look at his idiotic homocide face..."

"Shut up you cactus..! Well actually he merged again with me but his memories about Roxas and other are ingrained in my head..."

"So your name?"

"Ael?" say Sora.

"No.."

"Eal?" say Kairi.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Axel say with sweatdrop.

"Ale?" Say Naminè

"So its Ela right?" say Roxas stupidly.

"Go to hell..."

"I know..! Lae!" shouted Asuka.

"It's LEA you friggin' moron, got the shit memorized damnit..!"

"Lea? Pffft...!" Sora and other are holding their laugh.

"What..!"

"Its just your name is not fit with your face.."

"I better take Axel if i were you.." say Roxas while holding his laugh.

"Ugh...! it's Lea and still be Lea..! You friggin' cactus..!" say Lea madly while choking Roxas.

"Okay-okay i'm sorry just teasing you, right guys?" everyone is nodding.

"Hew... you know what you look alike with him?"

"Who?"

"I forgot, i'm already lucky that my body is aint broken or something..."

"I see... well whatever we just need to go check up about whats up with Twilight Town"

After that little stupid conversation they start to get some sleep for face beauty. Back in sixteenth "HeartStation" Train where Riku and Crass's sister are on, after few minutes they woke up and screaming all she could Crass's sister is kicked Riku and screaming that Riku is rapist and rape her in the train when she unconcious.

"Fuck you perv..! Stay away from me..!" while keep hitting Riku.

"I explained everything girl..! just believe in me..!"

"Cut it out sis... you embarassed me..." suddenly Crass is appearing again with some clothes.

"C-crass..! what are you doing here..!" say her with reddened face.

"I'm saved..." say Riku while sighing.

"I never know that my sister was such a bitch when she start to get horny..." say him embarassedly.

"Wh-what..! hey how dare you to lie... wait you never lie right... so.." suddenly her face is reddened.

"See what am i tell you...?" say Riku boldly.

"Okay now you lovebirds get a shower and put on clothes, because i sick looking at naked couple that doing it nonstop..."

After few moment they taking a bath and get some grub then meet Crass again.

"By the way i never catch your name..."

"Sierra... just call me that..."

"Um well i sorry about this kind of..."

"Dont worry actually it would be fine, because you know Crass i bet you a good guy..."

"I see then.. but still i taking your virginity violently..."

"S-stop it..." say Sierra embarassed with reddened face.

"Huh? Okay..."

"There you are i need to go somewhere, here your keyblade and sis here an ninjato and katana maybe useful for you also a shotgun if you really need it, okay see you..."

"Wai..." they stupidly silent with sweatdrop after Crass left.

"By the way why do you call him Crass?"

"That his name alright..."

"Huh? I though his name is Raex.."

"Ah that was our mother family name..."

"Eh? Really? What is your mom name actually?"

"I dont want to talk about it..."

"Okay... sorry?"

"Geez dont say sorry to often, you're like a girl..."

"Ah yeah... sorry..."

"Ah geez..."

After that they hear annoucement that they will arrive at Underworld not less than a few second. Hearing that they're shocked, how they could be traveled to Underworld. After that they unhappily kicked out from the train by force. After they got out they see something terrible, the dimension of Underworld is cracked and many heartless are coming out from the the cracked dimension, and so there also unbirth that devour flesh of humans and their souls. Both of them just stand silent without any though, they just see how madness a darkness can devour a human sanity. With chuckle of insanity a mad laugh is hear through the abyss where everything is messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW HOW WAS THAT HUH..! FEEL THE POWER OF MINE...! MUHAHAHAHAHAH<br>**

**Riku : I bet he's forgot his med.**

**Sierra : Yeah, he's lose it  
><strong>

**Crass : Dont mind him, he will calm down when fucking ice cream truck is falling on his head.**

**HEY I'm not... uh-oh (ice cream truck voice) UNGH..! (it falling in top of me)**

**Naminè : Well then please review this story, because the author is out of his senses maybe it will break for a few while... :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Little Things You Give Away

**HOLY...! *sigh* oh just dream... oh hi guys, not know you come over... :D  
>Well i'm on my feet again and ready to publish this another chapter of Kingdom Hearts 3 BrokenExistence<strong>

**Disclaimer : I dont own any of Kingdom Hearts or Disney **Character**, and for last time the OC's are mine..! DX  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**Little Things You Give Away**

Riku and Sierra just stay silent seein a mass murder that actually happened in the Underworld, they start asking why there's so many heartless roaming that place. Also the appearance of so many unbirth that devouring the soul and decayed corpse that fallen into Underworld abyss.

"Good god, just what the hell happened here..."

"Yeah, maybe it not as bad as my people massacre but still its unforgivable..."

"By the way this is the Underworld right?"

"Yeah? So? Ah we must see Herc, maybe he's now something about all this mess."

"You read my mind?"

"Really? Do you think the same way?" Riku just scracthing his cheek while Sierra is smiling see Riku act that way.

"Anyway we need to get past those pest if we want to advance..."

After short chit-chat they breakthrough their way through the passage that almost look like a puzzle which confused both of them. Not only that it forced them to spend all of their extra strength to facing a unlimited amount of heartless, even Riku must use his secret technique as "Dark Wave" and "Astral Eraser" which leave him out of stamina. While Sierra is still backing her up, Riku keep using his strongest technique againts vast amound of heartless and unbirth.

"Not good..! we're going to outnumbered...!"

"I think we should jump into one of those portals..."

"No way i'm not going to jump into enigmatic portal, i dont want to be a freak who will kill my own friends again...!"

"Just jump..!" Sierra hugged him and throw themselves through the portal.

But somehow they were thrown off track and came into a green colored sea of sands. They just curiously looking around of that place, suddenly they see a animated skeleton walking at them. Sierra is scared to death and jumped into Riku.

"Hyaah...! Skeletons..!"

"Whoa easy... i know how you feel but at least have some nerve..." say Riku while holding Sierra.

"O-okay..."

"Wassup there fella?" greet the skeleton politely.

"Hi, so... i'm Riku and this Sierra... we just um kind of lost..."

"Ah i see that coming homie... but dont worry most of residence in this place are gone up, since Hades gone nuts by some kind of guys with a white-black coloured hoodie..."

"Just, where are we right now sir?" ask Sierra.

"Ohoho, i've never seen such a lively SoulLinker..."

"Excuse me?" say Sierra confused.

"I bet your mother name is Aeria Raex right?"

"How did you know her name?"

"Ahahahah what a great coincidence... Yo guys we got a surprising visitors here..." Suddenly a countless number of soldier made of souls and skeletons are gathering.

"Is it true that she was it?"

"Yeah what if she fake?"

"No way i can feel her soul is the same as her mother..." Sierrea is trembling with goosebump.

"Okay excuse us guys, just tell me what is going on?" interrupt Riku.

"Oh sorry about it homie, we just freakingly happy to see our friend-in-arms daughter are alive..."

"Could you explain us what actually happen..."

"Okay i understand, okay guys chill out let us alone, this girl need space just get ur ass outta from here noobs...!" after that other ghost are gone from there.

So then they sit down and start hearing the nice looking skeleton that have greet them, they bet he was a negroid since the way he talking like a gangsta.

"Okay start where we are now..."

"Well we are in the that bald deepest dungeon, where only selected asshole are entering here, like us..."

"What kind of remnant you and those souls are?"

"War of course... a bloody hell of wars" say the skeleton with anger.

"Is it the keyblade wars?"

"Correct little lady, expected from her daughter..."

"What is that?"

"It's a war before you born son, where all keyforgemaster are still live creating a wondorous keyblade. In that time keyblade is only for art and beauty until one day... it tainted in blood of its wielders kind."

"..." Riku and Sierra keep silent hearing that skeleton story.

"Back then i was still a young brash fella, and your mom is mentor of magic. I've studied a lot with my pals, one of them is Eraqus.. a smart and genius keyblade wielder. He gained his mastery not for so long..."

"Are you a master too?"

"No, nigga i was iced before the mark of mastery examination is started..."

"And before that mastery exam is..."

"Yeah little girl, the keyblade wars... masters are blaming each other about the bloody keyblade incident, and the one is blamed is the keyforgemaster... Like your father..."

"Is it true...?" Sierra just say it with blank tone.

"Yeah, i know its painful. Only one master that not attend that hellish war, you know who?"

"I bet it's master Yen Sid, i'm actually almost get the mark of mastery but..."

"Ah then i bet you are a good man... everyone who taught under Yen Sid is a fine man just like Mickey..." interrupt the skeleton suddenly.

"No i'm not train under anyone, he just suddenly ask me for Mark of Mastery Exam..."

"Is that so huh?"

"Well even he's cool and all mighty but Riku is a dick before saved by his friend, he got tangled by Xehanort stupid heartless and etc."

"Shu-Shut up you bitch..!" say Riku with anger and embarrasment.

"Ahahahah shit happen to everyone guys... But Xehanort is the one that you must aware, because he started the bloody keyblade incident.."

"How come?"

"He actually an embodient of darkness, his dark awakened through hatred toward Eraqus i bet, when i found the evidence that he's doing it, i've got iced and now here i am..."

"That's sick bastard Xehanort really are asshole..."

"You tell me...! i've got iced through mutilation dude, now i'm lucky find my pieces that turn into this shit...!" say the skeleton with rage.

"Oh yeah, why there's so many dimension crack up there.." the skeleton sighing.

"I bet its the freaking unbirth with hoodie doing it.."

"How did you know that they were unbirth?"

"I can feel the same aura like when i still alive..."

"Who is it? Your other friends or your enemy?" ask Riku.

"I dont know but, all i know i feel his presence is different..." suddenly Sierra is muttering something.

"Huh? What are you doing Sierra?"

"Ah-Eh-Uh... nothing just nothing..."

"Sure?" suddenly Sierra is fainted without warning.

"SIERRA..!"

"You dawgs really need to get the hell outta from here..."

"Huh? But why...!"

"Her dark depth is reacting to this place... that's means she's going to become a wraith.."

"What..! wraith..?"

"Unlike us she's a SoulLinker, she absorb the soul and set them free. But since her soul can contain more the pure darkness like this, sooner or later he will become wraith, and if that happen only death that can set her free from the bound of curse.." Riku shocked hearing that and yelled.

"NO.! I wont let that happen..! I dont want to lose someone that i love, even i just know her for a second...!"

"Okay, now that temple is your destination, take her there the effect will react slowly, there's also stairs to ascend up into main floor, that's your ticket out from here..."

"Thank you we appreciate it..." Riku while carrying Sierra that weakly fainted he running toward the temple.

"One more thing Riku, beware things that run deep inside..." after that shout from the skeleton he begin to use glide abilty.

"_Good luck kid... I was happy meeting someone like you that will carry on the future... now i can lie down in peace... with my brothers..._" suddenly the skeleton began to crumble and falling apart.

In other hand Riku that in panic keep dashing forward into the temple which skeleton is directed at, hoping to save her life, he desperately breakthrough the horde of heartless that suddenly appearing in front of him while taking damage and wounded he using his dark barrier to break through the barricades of heartless. He screaming and screaming, but not the pain or anger that he screaming for, he scream because sadness from afraid that he wont make in time and lost that precious to him, whether she someone that he knew for long time or not. He cried out desperately and then he actually made it, inside he shaking Sierra body he even try to do CPR. But nothing is working she is weak as she was before.

"_No... dont leave... dont leave... even we just... no i wont let you leave after you give me this feeling...!_"

"_He still alive bro dont sweat it..._" suddenly a voice appear inside Riku head.

"Who's there...?"

"_Well i'm you... have problem?_"

"What are you? why the hell you're in my head..!" yell Riku with rage while looking his surruounding."

"_Just get follow the passage, when you found a coffin break it and you will know..._"

"Fine... as in return guide me to up there..."

"_Deal man, you're the best brother..._"

With the guidance of that strange voice he actually managed to get past the stairs without any pesky heartless swarming over them again. After few steps they found the coffin that voice is actually mentioned. Riku thinking about what inside it, he just dont care and break it right away, and some guy is jumping out from that coffin. Riku is screaming a loud seeing that animated corpse is began to live and kissing him in cheek and forehead.

"Thank you brother..! at least i'm free from this freaking hell hole..!"

"Who the hell are you..! And get off of me damnit."

"Oh yeah forgot to introduce, name Rile i am your Unbirth" suddenly Riku shocked hearing that.

"What the flock..!"

"Well it kind of hard to explain, explanation goes later, save your wifey is our first priority."

"Huh? Hah? Oh right..!"

Then Riku and the animated freaking corpse that called himself Rile is ascending more to upper floor and they made it at last, surprisingly they in the front gate of the Underworld, so withouth much thinking they went to the gate and get out from there as fast as they can. Suddenly the see a crumbled Olympus Colliseum with Hercules that lying weakly with Mergara and Phil that treating him well. The scenery was horrible the green land of paradise is burnt into ash, nothing from that land. There's only sadness, sorrow, pain, and hatred, people dont believe anything now they just kill to survive. The cloud is red as blood where the suns are never shine throughout the land.

"Oh god... this is worse than i though..."

"Back off you incanation of darkness..."

"Whoa Phil chill out its Riku, Sora's friend..."

"You sure? Tell me what you think about him?"

"He's a dick..." say Riku with annoyed expression.

"Good you're his friend alright, oh what happen to that girl...?" say Meg with smile.

"I think he's been exposed too much with the deepest floor Underworld" Phil checked her up.

"It was to deep.."

"Meggie give me some med, that we used on Herc yesterday.."

"Here... oh my she worse than wonderboy..."

"How is he?" ask Riku curiously.

"He got beaten into pulp by weird fighter with hoodie..."

"The organization..." say Riku in his mind.

"Kid, you know what? everything is worsening since that hoodie came. first Zeus got tackled down, Hades got nuts, and those heartless things are attacking innocent."

"Terrible... is there something we can do?"

"Maybe you kid can do something with the Tartarus Lock..."

"Tartarus?"

"Its a prison created by Zeus itself to bind the Titans to slumber, but when the Titans get loose it broken..."

"That freak right kiddo, but something worse is deep beyond it... something that Zeus never wanted to release..."

"Who do you call freak, shortie..!"

"Shut up Rile this is importance..."

"Maybe if you just..."

Suddenly a huge thunderstorm is raging above them and the greatest god of all is coming down.

"Z-z-zeus..!" Phil is

"That ol' beardy shit is king of god?"

"Ssstt... shut up..."

"Hero of keyblade i'm Zeus great god of Olympus..."

"We knew that, just cut to the chase, everything on crisis right now..."

"I know but be patience, hear this the one that i sealed in that Tartarus wasnt any ordinary monster or demon, that thing is pure devil and now he's posessing with stupid little brother Hades, now i'm begging you save my brother Hades whatever it cost and stop this madness..."

"If we're now how to do it" suddenly Zeus give them some fragment of something.

"What is this, its so powerful even its already become piece of shit"

"That is the fragment of Tartarus i manage to get few of them, actually it isnt me who imprisoned them all, it was another keyblade hero"

"I see... well i must get started, thank you Zeus, and please Phil take care of her" say Riku with sad face when looking at Sierra.

"Dont worry kiddo, she'll fine, in mean time go kick that baldy ass..."

"Sure... come on Rile you owe me few cents..."

"Wha? When damnit?" Then they start to depart.

"Those boys, will lead into a great destiny, we're getting old..."

"You're right big guy" both of them chuckle a little.

After that they descend into Hades chamber through perilous path where many brutal heartless reside and attack them without warning. Moreover they even found many nobodies that also attacking heartless and unbirth, total chaos is shrouding that place with fear and confusion. Riku and Rile are take that as an opportunity to pass through the riot of those creatures. After that they arrive at the Valley Of Dead when they in the middle platfrom suddenly the stone bridge got cut off. They keep about what happened, and then suddenly a portal appeared and hoodie man is coming out in their way to Hades chamber.

"The organization..!"

"Cease down what you trying to do and we will spare what left in this place..."

"Oh fuck you..! Just give everything back like how it was..!" shout Rile at that man.

"What number you are?"

"10 what's with it?"

"X-Factor huh?" say Riku seriously with glare.

"That eyes are good... i love them..." say org number 10 with evil smirk on his face.

"Riku watch out..!" suddenly Riku is flying with bleeding in his nose.

"What the f-..!" scream Riku in his mind.

"Man i missed..." say the org while on punching stance.

"Fuck..! a faceless strike..!"

"It's called Soul Punch, concentrating every ki on my palm and blast it at you, ah by the way i brought some companion with me..." suddenly a swordman with one arm and scar on his eyes appearing from the darkside.

"Auron?"

"Ah you know him? Well good grief then no introduced just to the main, just kill them good..."

"Yes... Master Xero..."

"Wait...!" suddenly Auron charging at them and slashing his sword around trying to kill them.

"Hey Auron it's me Rile..!" when Rile see his eyes it's lifeless, empty, just hollow as abyss.

"It's no use Rile we need to breakthrough..!" suddenly Rile take the slash with his body and hold him.

"GO..! i'll handle him..!" say Rile while grunting.

"No i wont leave you Rile, we can do it together...!"

"Heh you've changed from a cold cool looking guy, into talkative no good asshole."

"Rile..." even he touched, he still iritated by how he call him.

"Trust me i can handle him..." while winking his eyes at Riku.

"Okay, just get me when you done..." say Riku then leave using glide to reach other platform.

"Heh, like hell i can do that..." then he start to push Auron back and holding his wound.

After that he put out his light saber look like sword. Then start to sword battle with Auron, they cut each other and also dodge them, Auron even use his limit break at Rile that make him thrown off in deep wounds, in other hand Rile manage to use his Soul Reaver ability at Auron make him little dizzied down. But his wounds way to deep to go on the fight while the Auron still have enough strenght to give finishing blow, but suddenly countless nobodies ar swarming them, one of them are have chain on his arms when it try to swing the chain at Auron. But suddenly Rile jumping at it and block the chain with his arms that warping around his arm. Auron just stay silent looking at Rile that screaming in pain while thrown and smashed into things of until the chain is cut off and the remnant is planted to deep in Rile flesh that bleed all over the place. His wound is getting worsened then suddenly when Rile is on verge of dead a big twister is throw them all. Rile got shocked seeing that twister throwing all nobodies and kill them in an instant, then he know which that twister come from.

"Auron you...?"

"If wont be a fair fight if you were injure like this... i will wait you until recover then we can fight again"

"How bold and boring..." mock Rile with taunting glare.

"You sure..." say Auron with annoyed face.

"Chicken..."

Suddenly Auron charging and try to give the finishing blow at Rile, but he missed and slash the rock behind him. Then from Auron's mouth blood is coming out so hard that pouring so much in the floor, he coughing heavily and lying with a stab wound in his stomach. While Rile is sighing heavily with so many wounds especially the chain that planted in his arms. He just stumbled and hold the pain as much as he can.

"_Damnit, even though my body is dead but some reason the nervous system is online again, making me feel a damn pain..._" say him in his heart.

"You won this time... then i'll pass..."

"No damnit, you will live..."

"For what...? my reason is to serve master Xero..."

"No your reason is to complete your story, thats all in it..!" yell Rile with weak voice.

"Complete my story huh...?" then he just chuckled a little.

In Riku place, he already arrived at front of Hades chamber, with all of his guts he enter the door and seeing Hades is eating one of the human that get caught by the dimension crack. Riku just seeing him with disgust stare, never know that actually a god can be this cruel even if it is the god of death. Riku suddenly try to cut him down with his arabian style look alike keyblade.

"Snap out of it Hades..!"

"Grrngghh...RRGAGHAAGGGHHH...!"

"Oh shit..!" Riku dodge a huge ball of dark energy from Hades.

"_Man he's really nuts, wait what is this light..._" suddenly Hades is calming down.

"You boy, what is that? Is that a fragment of Tartarus cell?"

"Yeah so what is your problem...?"

"Hmph, you know that you looked exactly like him boy..."

"What now..? another past? I already with enough with it..."

"No kid, its about your real past..." suddenly Hades is transform into a man in coat also wearing turban.

"Wha? Who are you...?"

"Long time no see young master..."

"Wha? Y-young master...?" Riku shocked and drop his keyblade into floor dont know what word he must say.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again, and take you to your rightfully throne in darkness..."

"What the crap are you just spouting..!"

"You are prince of all darkness, you're belong in realm of darkness, just like your father do..."

"No..! i'm not..!" reject Riku loudly.

"You think that you're easily sucked up into darkness was a total coincidence, i'm waited for this long time to pick you up and take you back to the realm of darkness."

"No you wont take me anywhere...!" struggle Riku from what the man said.

"You cant do anything to hurt me..." suddenly Riku is dashing forward and cut him.

"SHUT UP..!" shout Riku in rage.

"I knew it..."

"I'll kill you..!"

"I see that's your true nature, same as the master you have the same look..."

"Stop saying bullshit in front of me...!" suddenly the man in turban kick him out into the Cerberus cage.

"Agh..!"

"See if you really worthy to called "Young Master" now fight the worthless pet of this place."

Riku shocked seeing how mad what Cerberus can be after his master out of his mind. With all those human bones and corpse tangling in his neck and the fierce armor it wear. It start to attack Riku but seemingly it chained so it wont get loose and devour everything on his path. Without any warning Cerberus is tackling him and make him hit the wall, with tremble he thought he got his ribs broken while cough in blood. He cursed the Cerberus that keep attacking him, he just keep dodging when he find opening he cut through the Cerberus flesh make its blood splatter everywhere, the bloody battle began longer than the man in turban expected.

"Hm... i never though that he will last this long..."

But Riku was out of his energy and stumbled on his knee and facing down to the ground.

"_Fuck..! am i not going to make it..!_" he breathe heavily and try to stand up and seeing the Cerberus that soaked in blood and his few flesh is scrapped off and few of his organ are bursting out.

"He's not gonna make it..."

"Sierra... i'm sorry..." Riku is stumbled again in his knee.

"_I cant keep my promises..._"

Suddenly he getting trampled by Cerberus and tossed up, his eyes is lifeless and helpless with all those wound that even broke his souls apart. When he coming down his body ripped apart by brutal fang of Cerberus and so then his upper body is stumbled in the floor with tear flowing in his eyes. Suddenly Sierra is awaken.

"Ahh..!" suddenly she shed a tear.

"Hey you okay dear?" ask Meg calmly.

"Riku..." she crying with overflowing tears while holding something in her arms, she gently hugged by Mergara to make her stop crying.

Back where the place Riku is ripped apart, the turban guy is coughing with blood all over the place while his hand holding a keyblade that thrusted in his chest.

"What...? when did you...?" suddenly his body is ripped apart by the keyblade and screaming, Riku left him dying and turn into dark ash blowed by the wind into nothingness.

"Urk..*cough-cough*.. fuck..." surprisingly Riku was the one who kill the mysterious turban guy.

"I dont know what the fuck is happening but i'm really glad i can make it over..."

Surprisingly Riku is alive and standing still with only small bruises on his body, then he looked at the Cerberus that mutilated where his every piece of his organs are bursted out and his blood is pouring out like a fountain. He just dont know what actually happen but that really save him, then suddenly he shocked seeing some sands fractured from his hands. He keep thinking about it until some black smoke appeared in his back, and there was hades with beach hat and thick sunglasses also another souvenir.

"Ah... long vacation is really are nice... with those hawaiian bitch..."

"Huh..?"

"Hey boy what are you looking at and why you're here anyway?" Riku just raise his middle finger.

"Fuck you.." he said that boldly and leave at once leaving Hades in confusion.

When in the Valley of the Dead he found nothing and sighing, he though that Rile must be have a tough battle againts Auron and crawling back into surface. Riku just looking around everything turn normal no more heartless, nobodies, or unbirth when he walk out of that place a girl is suddenly hugged him so tight that make him cant breathe, then she loose it a little and punching his chest while crying out loud.

"Sierra..."

"Waaah..! you... why you make me feel this worried..! it was too hurts..." say Sierra and keep yelling at Riku with worries that mixed with anger.

"Hey, i dont want to break our promises... since you're the one that precious to me..."

"Ah..." Sierra blushing so hard, then suddenly Riku clingin her waist and give him a gent french kiss in her lips, suddenly Sierra is holding Riku face after few moment they release their lips..

"You still keep it right?"

"Yeah and i will keep it forever..." Riku just rubbing her head and give him little kiss on his forehead.

"Well congrats you lovebirds... but at least have symphaty to me..." say Rile after they done romancing.

"Who are you?"

"Dont ignore me damnit..!"

"Yeah-yeah... by the way... why does the Colliseum is fixed in instant?"

"We dont know suddenly a big flash appear and this place is fixed like the time was rewinded, oh yeah and also the Tartarus is fixed mysteriously..." suddenly Riku shocked finding there no Tartarus fragment on him.

"And also Auron get his back to his old creepy self, now he's guarding the souls that will pop out from nowhere..."

"So basically he's a warden huh?"

"More or less, now where we're heading at?" ask Rile with curiousity.

"Maybe we should go check whats up with the friend of yours Riku..."

"You're right Sierra, um is Herc okay?"

"Yeah he slowly regained his strength, and can do his hero stuff..." say Phil proudly.

"You're Sora's friends right?" Herc is coming out with the help of Meg.

"I am, what is it Herc?"

"I just want to say thank you, to saving every people from chaos..."

"Sure i just want to be helpful" say Riku with vague blush in his face.

"Send my regards to Sora okay..."

"I will dont worry Herc..." Riku just smiled upon them.

"But how we supposed to do now? We dont have anything to ride on"

Suddenly the train of "HeartStation" is pick them up then they waved their hand, believing that they will meet again someday. Inside the "HeartStation" Rile is still weak and going sleep in another train carriage, while Riku and Sierra that alone start to flirt again with different styles though. In another train Sora awaken and first thing he see is Asuka that shedding tears in her soft cheek. After that he coming at her.

"Hey Asuka?"

"Huh? Oh i'm *sobs* what is it Sora?" say her while wipe off her tear.

"Just what happened to you...?" Sora also wipe her tear gently.

"N-nothing it just..." she blushed seeing worried face of Sora.

"You can talk, we're friend right?"

"It just about my friend... i dont tell you the truth that, he is with the XIII Order."

"What? Are you certain about it..."

"I just dont want you to kill him... he just misguided after our mentor died, he blaming himself even the fact says the different..." the tear is shed again in her cheek.

"I see, many things actually happen when i'm became a dick..." he shed Asuka tears once again.

"..."

"Just... dont cry... you're just way too beautiful to cry..." say Sora with blush on his face.

Suddenly a turbulance make tremor in the train and wake up everyone in instant, more turbulance make the train off road and suddenly hit the market area of Twilight Town. They start to get out from there, when they got out, they shocked half-life seeing what just happen, body slain everywhere so many darkness shrouding that place. All of them shocked what is actually happened, the most shocked is Roxas and Sora cold sweat is coursing through their skin, and electricity is tremble their nerve after seeing the scenery of dead. Leave them many question, the worst is still far, but the bad is come in their sight.

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD GOD..! How's that? give review on this okay :D i want to know where is my fault, at my head, brains, or mind?<strong>

**Riku : Is he freaker than the living corpse that i just found?**

**Sora : Dont ask me dude.. i know nothing =_="**

**Roxas : When the spotlight is shining on me? WHEN...! totally out of his mind  
><strong>

**Asuka : Dont mind them readers :D just review it please...?**

**Kairi : Please... please... :D Put innocent face  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Fragile

**Phew... its done the fifth chapter =_=" took me few days to complete it along with the drawing.**

****Well have fun reading it, hope you left some comment or review please... :3  
><strong>**

****Disclaimer : I dont own any of Kingdom Hearts or Disney **Character**** and you know the rest :D  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

**Fragile**

They keep silent seeing the crumbling town that rip apart by the darkness, they only walking in tremble seeing the merciless massacre that kill innocent. They walked through the park and found few survivor that being swarmed by heartless then without thinking anymore they help them from peril. After they clean up the heartless they escort them into a shelter and put a barrier to protect them.

"Did you guys know how this situation happened?"

"..."

"It's no use, they're to shocked..."

"Well just leave them be, let them calm down first" say Viren while sighing in dissapoint.

" Hey Viren could i go check something...?" ask Sora.

"Sure, but dont go alone. It might dangerous if wandering alone..."

"I'll accompany him."

"You sure? I thought you dont want to leave Naminè in here"

"Well i just want to make sure that Sora dont get killed"

"I'm fine by myself, stop worrying me damnit.." Viren suddenly push those two out from that shelter.

"Just get it done and back quickly" both of them just nodding and walk away from that shelter.

"_Hmph, bunch of idiot... they really bad at lying_" grin Viren when look at them.

Then they walk without any direction until they arrive at sandlot, there's a struggle arena still placed in middle it. Both of them sigh together then looking each other.

"You first..."

"No you..."

"You..."

"I inisist..." then Sora is silent then start to talking.

"Are you think that they...?"

"Dead? No i dont want to believe it..."

"Same, even they dont recognize me anymore i just hoping they save. Thats enough with me"

"They wont forget you, they just will never recognize me... anymore..."

"Come on, dont make the long face. Just cheer up, they always your friend dont care they forgot you or whatever... they still your friend." Say Sora with smile in his face, Roxas just chuckle a little.

"You really make good of other..."

"You know that bring back memories from last year in station of awakening..."

"Yeah i remember that you were beaten up badly" say Roxas boldly.

"Yeah and who get freaked out when he defeated with one finishing blow?" Sora mocked Roxas with stinging glare.

"You want to pick fight huh?" say Roxas with annoyed face.

"You want to lose again? How cute... Never thoughtt that you're this idiot..."

"Okay i had it already..!" Roxas getting angry and charge at Sora.

"Hey i was joking..!" he holding Roxas punch that throwing at him.

"And i'm not..!" he keep attacking Sora, while Sora dodging and counter it back.

After for few while they start to drop out of stamina and lie down together. Suddenly they chuckle a little and start to laugh out loud. They just keep laughing then stand up, walking back to where they should have gone to. Something tell them that they're being watched by someone far from there. So they arrived where they want to check out, the Usual spot where the gang in Twilight Town are always hang out together, in there they found nothing other their picture with Heyner, Pence, and Olete they shocked find it, no word can sputed from Roxas nor Sora. They just cant believe they were together with the gang, suddenly Roxas walk out from the usual spot and see the cloud that shrouding the Twilight Town, he stumbled over his knee and start to crying, Sora just looking him without uneasines that icth his heart. Then Sora are silently walk beside of him and snapped him out of his sadness.

"Come on no point to cry over scraps..." suddenly Roxas push Sora to ground and choke him.

"Scraps..! What the hell you've just saying..!"

"Guh..!" Sora struggle but Roxas's choke getting more stronger.

"Fuck with you asshole..! You dont know how i'm missed them..! and now you just said to forget about *twang* ugh..." Roxas suddenly stumbled down with his face after a metalic sound is hitting his head.

"Crass...! What the hell..!"

"He need to calm down, so maybe hit in the head with keyblade will relief his stress..."

"You hella psycho..! What if he was dead..!"

"Sorry..." say Crass calmly.

"Ugh, it no use for blaming anyway, what you want now?"

"I just want make sure of you again..."

"Just tell me what is it you're making me.." suddenly Crass hold his shoulder and shook his head.

"I... understand... look Crass i'm fine if my friends back me up..."

"Yeah, i hope you're right, sometimes along the line. You must stand up by yourself..." Crass leave while leaving Roxas and Sora.

"..."

"One more thing...! You screwed up, you finished..!" Crass yell so loudly from the end of road.

Sora stay silent, he pick up Roxas and carry him back to the shelter. On the way back suddenly Roxas come out on his senses then Sora lean him on the tree on the garden they passed, Roxas moaning while scratching back of his head. After his vision getting better he see Sora standing while looking at the road that crumbled.

"Nice place, how does it feels when you're live in here...?"

"Pretty neat, a fun place... even it's fake..." say Roxas in slow voice.

"Heh?"

"What is it now?"

"Its so low of you, saying place where you make a friend and memories are all just fake"

"You know nothing. Just don get carried away"

"I do, but i do know how they feel when they hear what you have been saying." Roxas stay silent with shame.

"i'm sorry... i dont know that i have turned into a dick" Roxas is embarassed when saying that.

"Me too, guess i oftenly carried away..." both of them smiling when facing each other.

"Oh yeah by the way who freak that hit me in back of my head?"

"Who else?"

"No idea? Just tell me damnit, you really make me fuzzy.."

"Its Crass former member of XIII order..."

"Crass huh...?"

"Ring any bell?" Roxas just shook his head.

"Fine guess it no use to force someone memories..." after Sora say that suddenly a dark portal appear.

"The order..!" while both of keyblade wielder put out their keyblades.

"Whoa chill out dude, i'm here to get you an info..."

"Like hell we would to believe it" say Roxas furiously.

"Just spit then leave..!"

"Fine *sigh* you guys no fun, well i found a remnant of your best friend body, i dont know for sure if it was his limbs or something else..." say that member of order so easy.

"What the fuck you try to say..."

"I said your dear friend Riku is dead by now, well maybe became a snack of Cerberus..."

"Hell like believe in it, right Sora...?" suddenly Sora stumbled on his feet.

"Riku..." Roxas is shocked seeing his expression and try to calm him down.

"Hey, get hold of yourself Sora..! You believe the crap he spout..!" Sora eyes feels empty without any light on it.

"Yes he die Sora, in the hand of your own beloved Kairi... She trapping him into a deadly battle against Cerberus, he out of stamina and die... Kairi was originally our friend since 1 years ago but she betray us too..."

"Sora dont listen to him..!" shout Roxas but it no use, he's way too far gone.

"One solution, kill Kairi and make her pay what she have done..." suddenly Sora is standing up and walk to shelter where everyone is in.

"No, you must not do it...!" Roxas keep holding him.

"Xero...!" suddenly a loud voice is coming from a office building.

"Huh?"

"Xero is that you...?" suddenly Asuka is walking from the office building to them.

"..." the member that called Xero begin to stiff seeing Asuka.

"Why, why would you leave me...?"

"Just get out of my sight..." say Xero harshly.

"Xero..! is not your fault if our mentor has died..!"

"Its has nothing to do with it, if i do then its good that i actually surpassed him."

"Just what happen Xero.." Asuka just tremble seeing him like that.

"Argh..!" suddenly Roxas is throwed off and hit the concrete wall.

"Roxas..!" Asuka then approach Roxas that injured.

"Fuck...! Dont let Sora get Kairi..!" suddenly Xero is blocking their way.

"Oh no you dont..." when he try to stop Roxas suddenly Asuka blocking his way.

"Get out of the way Xero..! i dont want to hurt you..!"

"Hurt me? Heheh... well maybe it was right that you able to beat me... but not today..." say him with start to do a martial art stance and so Asuka.

"Go Roxas stop him, whatever he going to do...!" then Roxas run to the shelter, when Xero want to stop him Asuka is keep block Xero way.

"Don even think about it..." say Asuka with such demonic gaze.

"I miss that eyes for so long..." then they start to fight.

They keep punching and punching each other furiously, without even thinking to dodge. Suddenly both of them are hit the vital point and get pushed back together, the Asuka flying a high kick on Xero while he land a citical blow on his ribs. Both of them spilled blood from their mouth, with a frantically dangerous gaze they begin again the brutal slugging competition, which make both heavily injured from attack. Suddenly a memories are coming back to both of them, a green paradise where the mountain stand tall. The air is so fresh, there's no pollution at all there's a two people are running in that mountain.

"Come on you're so slow...!" shout the figure that up ahead.

"Its wasnt easy at you look..." while huffing the person in the below looking up.

"Ahahah you're si cute when look tired" suddenly a smile is coming out from a little girl.

"Ah shut up... i'm a man, _i dont have cute side..._" while blushing the boy in the below is murmuring.

"Eheheheh..." suddenly they hear a voice is coming from the top of the mountain.

"Asuka..! Xero...! lunch time..!"

"Yeah pa... we're going there in few minutes...! Come on slowpoke want me to carry you"

"Shut up, i'll lose my dignity if you do that, and dad will mad at me again..."

They begin to get up to the peak where a regular looking hut is stand strongly. They came inside and see his father make a dish for them. He was a muscle bob appearanced guy with spike hair and a tatoo in his face, they eat while chatting with fun. After they done little Xero went to nap, while Asuka is still wake up and find fresh air outside.

"What its on your mind Asuka?" suddenly his father come.

"It been 3 years you make me and Xero as your children Zell..."

"You know something are meant to changed, like me a bloodthrist fighter became a normal peasant guy." He say lightly with chuckle.

"Well i can believe this life was so good... by the way i want ask you something Zell"

"What is it?"

"What motivated you to changed?" he just smile and point her chest.

"Heart"

"Mmm?" Asuka just stare him with curiosity.

"You wont know it means for now, but believe that heart is amazing, a power that never fade inside human." Say him to little Asuka while rubbing his head.

"Why dont you tell me now..." Zell just smiled.

"Its late just go to sleep..." he rubbed his head and take him inisde.

Then Asuka is sleeping beside his brother. Then the vision is coming back where both of them still having fight. With an uncountable damage they sustained both of them falling down, with heavy breath they try to stand but its all useless. Somehow Asuka is sobbing from seeing Xero that struggle to stand up.

"Dont give me that look..!" shout Xero.

"Why.. *sobs* why... i always loved you Xero.. why?"

"It just past... and i throw it all... i dont care who are you anymore..." then he walked through the dark portal and gone.

"XEROOO...!" scream Asuka with desperation and sadness while tears overflowing out from her eyes..

She crying over and over again, she just cant take it anymore. The feeling she keep for so long, only few steps ahead she almost done but it all crumbled and falling into pieces. Then she stop crying standing up with her feet, while her gaze become more demonic than ever, then she said.

"I'll never forgive you..."

In other place Roxas try to Sora from killing Kairi after provoked by Xero. He beaten so badly with a humongous keyblade shaped X but incomplete only just 1/4 of that materialized but have enough strength to give Roxas critical condition. He lost to many blood from Sora's attack, he fell unconciously with so many wound in his body. In other place Viren ask Lea to accompany him to go somewhere place, leaving Naminè and Kairi alone in the shelter with all survivor that fast asleep.

"Where we going...?"

"Find the heartless who did this..."

"Huh? All of this shit is caused by a heartless...?"

"Yeah, and its all my fault..."

"You dont need to blame yourself dude..."

"Yeah... Lea watch out..!" suddenly a wild beast is attacking them without any warning.

"What the fuck...!"

Suddenly Viren is jumping on that beast head and shoot his shotgun through the beast skull making his brain burst out and splatter everywhere while the eyes is off of it head. Then Viren is going down back to back with Lea that ready his chakram to battle, suddenly many of those beast are coming after them.

"Okay Rexxar you can come out right now..."

"Hoo... one traitor can able to tell me where i am hiding, so skillful..." another man with hoodie appear.

"Who is he Viren?"

"It's the Beast master number 12, a fearless wild warrior..." say Viren looking his surounding.

"Is he really strong..?" Viren just nodding hear Lea question.

"Well now, suffer..." when snapped his finger all of his beast are attacking Lea and Viren

Viren and Lea struggle for their very own life that could taken by the Rexxar beast, with so many beast of unbirth swarming all over them, they couldnt notice something with such great evil is walking toward girls that alone in the shelter. They keep kill and kill the beast that coming at them. While suddenly Kairi instinctly going out from that place while she followed by Naminè from behind. Naminè try to match her pace to Kairi that run off so far until they reach the old mansion.

"Hey is this?"

"Yes this is where Sora sleep years ago..."

"Hey, do you think there..."

"Something that called us? Yeah i feel the same... Kairi look at the window!" suddenly a girl with blue hair is appeared and smiling at them, then she gone without trace.

"You see that Naminè?"

"Yeah i do... who's that anyway..."

"Kai...ri..." suddenly a frightful voice that come after a shock of killing intent calling Kairi.

"S-s-sora...? wh-whats wrong..." she trembled in fear seeing Sora covered in blood with that huge keyblade.

"You must die...!" suddenly Sora charging at him but Naminè cast a reflect that push Sora away.

"What is wrong with you Sora...!"

"YOU KILL HIM...! YOU KILL HIM..!" he furiously slash the reflect barrier.

"I... cant... hold.. it..! Aahhh...!" Naminè got pushed back and hit the wall then fall unconciously.

"Naminè..! Ah..." Kairi stay silent after Sora got in her front ready to chop her into two with so many hatred in his eyes, Kairi just shed tears of afraid seeing the one he loved turned into something she never know, a psychopathic bastard that won't show any mercy.

"DIEEE...!" before he manage to kill her, someone holding his hand.

"And i see you not okay... after all" suddenly Crass punch him with straight punch until he got nosebleed.

"C-crass..." she reflexly hugging him, Crass little shocked from what he heard from Kairi, calling him Crass.

"It's okay he cant hurt you no more..."

"I'm scared... i'm scared Crass... help me..." Crass hold Kairi tightly while looking at Sora.

"_Is that... X-blade?_" suddenly Sora wake up.

"Uh... what?"

"You awake huh..." Sora suddenly snapped seeing Crass that holding Kairi.

"What did you do to her..!" Crass just giving empty smile with fake chuckle.

"No Sora... what did you do to her? Exactly..."

"What the fuck you just saying..!" he pointed at keyblade that in he holding, suddenly Sora shocked.

"W-what?" Sora jolted and throw away his keyblade that covered in blood.

"You almost killed her..."

"No..."

"Yes you did...!"

"No... i..."

"Try to run away again...! how many time is it...?"

"No i... just... i..."

"You hurting her...!"

"Stop please..." he trying to reach Kairi.

"GO AWAY...!" suddenly Kairi screamed with scare and disgust stare toward Sora.

"Kai..."

"NO DONT COME NEAR ME...! I HAD ENOUGH...!" Sora break apart with that word coming out from Kairi.

"Kairi... i..."

"Dont you know how hurt these past year... i've enduring, too much endure i have done... still you never wake up, i pray... everytime i pray that you will wake up and open your eyes and see me again... but you never wake up until now... i'm sick of you..." Sora falling apart even more.

"I really are sick of you... if it werent Riku there make me remember to keep faith in you... i would... i would throw every feeling that i keep for you away... even it means that i will forgetting you... it is fine... i... cant... hold it anymore... wound that from inside this feeling was way... too... deep and painful..." she shed too many tears.

"That's enough Kairi... Sora remember this, if you hurt any single heart of your friends... i will take a more drastic measure..."

"..." Sora keep silent with a critical breakdown in his heart.

"If you keep hurting Kairi, i will have no hesitation... to kill you. Now she'll come with me whether you like it or not..."

"NO...! dont...!" Sora desperately crawling to get them but a anger of wind struck that place make it imposible to see through it after that wind gone they also gone along with it.

Sora just crying desperately while calling Kairi for many times, when he see a puddle of water he seeing his reflection with disgust he hitting it until nothing is left only scattered water that distance away from it source, just like Sora's heart. In other place where Lea and Viren is stalling the beast, suddenly Rexxar expression turn stiff then his beast stop attacking them and disappear in the darkness. Then he also taking leave without any word to say, suddenly Lea is running to the Old Mansion. Without any question Viren followed him, until they meet Asuka and Roxas that injured so badly.

"Good god..! what happened to you guys...?"

"No explanation just go after Sora in Old Mansion..." say Roxas.

"Okay..."

They keep running and running until they see Sora is spacing out in emptiness while Naminè is unconciously lying in its garden. They just shocked not finding Kairi everywhere, while Roxas and Lea is trying to knock Sora senses. But Sora was way to deep in desperation and sorrow he see only darkness, nothing more only abyss that too dark to lighten. He was gone too far then he was carried by Roxas and Lea while Viren is carrying Naminè that internally injured. They back to the shelter, they healed Sora and Namine wounds, suddenly Naminè is wake up with heavy head.

"Are you okay Naminè?" say Roxas slowly.

"Yeah i'm fine, dont worry about me, moreover.. Sora is..."

"What happen to Sora?"

"He was..." Naminè tells everything about Sora then until she knocked out.

"No way... is he really?" Viren shocked to death hearing that.

"Yes... i dont want to believe it but thats how is it..."

"Yeah, if only he not provoked by Xero..." Roxas sigh slowly.

"Provoked by Xero? What you mean?"

"Well he's kind of spouting crap about Riku that die, i dont believe it. But Sora he just kind of accept that..."

"I think all this things was set up..."

"Set up? How come i dont see their crackpot plans?" say Lea.

"They use Sora weak mental to disoriented him while stalling us from wake him up..."

"I see... but what their gain from all this...?"

"I dont know Lea... but one thing we must thanked Crass..."

"Yeah you're right..."

In other place, Crass back to his workshop and lie Kairi down in the bed. She rub her cheek slowly and gentle, she remind him of someone that really important and dear to him.

"You just look almost looked like her..." he walking outside and seeing the moon and stars that shining so bright under the eternal grassland where he stood up.

"Sire..."

"Hm..? what is it Soladium?"

"Is it the right choice, isnt it going to invoke him more...?"

"Well, i just dont care what happen to the him..."

"Is that so? I thought you have high hopes for him...?"

"Well high hopes is depending on progress if it turn into shit... you know the rest"

"Yes Sire..."

"Have you brought the material?" Soladium just nodding.

After that he begin to carry all of the materials to re-forge his broken keyblade after the battle with Xain. He soften the iron using his hand then hit with hammer to shape the from of keyblade, while he forging the keyblade many thought are shrouding his mind.

"_You know who you are..."_ sound of clashing iron is echoing so hard.

"_Don't deny it..._" more and more material are clashing through it hammer.

"_Even the world is going crazy..._" hissing sound echoing from iron that cooled of with water.

"_You still hold that sanity..._"

"_Dont let it passed away..."_ the last hit of hammer completed the keyblade.

"_Or you will lose everything again..._"

When he done, he back to his room seeing Kairi that wake up is stay silent without any word to say. He know that he still shocked from what happen to Sora. Then he open up his hoodie that appear as dark brown hair with red metal bandana and scar on under his left eye also look ike younger than Sora.

"I know you're lying..." Kairi startled hearing sudden word from Crass also when see his appearance.

"W-what are you talking about" Crass just using his thumbs and point back as signal.

"Oh... well that time... i just too afraid..."

"Hm..." Crass just looking at her with curious gaze.

"What is it Crass?"

"You know, you're actually way more braver than this..."

"How could you say that...?"

"The day you lost in forest when camping with ur school, you're the ones that protect the boy... what a shame of them..."

"H-how did you know...?" Kairi shocked a little.

"Oh yeah, since we're a unbirth we often easily to forget..." suddenly it knock some memories of Kairi.

"Dont tell me..."

"Yeah i was there when you still ten or whatever... we had fun even for just few month..."

"Uhm... i feel guilty..."

"Why? You do nothing wrong?" ask Crass with plain face

"I just forgetting you even thought we have a good memories..."

"I cant blame you, we are meant to be forgotten"

"Its just not fair...!" suddenly she shouted, she became shy because her behaviour.

"Hm... silly you..." Crass just rubbing his head and start to sleep in the stonefloor.

"Hey you okay sleeping in floor like that?"

"My mom is earth and my daddy is sky... so its natural that i getting used to it..." Kairi just giggle seeing him that way, it just even he cant make himself right. He can make everyone have done something right.

She just walking into him and give a little smooch in cheek. And she was off outside, suddenly she surprised seeing another man sitting in the front yard.

"Oh milady you awake..."

"Oh hi, um... i..."

"Its okay miss Kairi, just think this is your own house..."

"Ahahah i see, and you are...?"

"Ah sorry my name is Soladium, my master give that name to me."

"He does? Well he kind of caring person..." Kairi just chuckle a little.

"Well lot things happened since he was born"

"Mind to tell me...?"

"Too many, and most of them to disgracing to tell" Soladium silent in disarray.

"I'm sorry maybe i'm bugging you too much Sol..."

"Sol?" suddenly the man is flustered with blush on her cheek.

"What you dont like it?"

"No, just cant believe there actually someone that give me a nickname since my master give me this name" Kairi laughed a little seeing his expression.

"You really do care and love Crass right?" Soladium is just even more embarassed.

"Yeah, i dont know what i will do if he die or something like that, because he always doing crazy stuff since kid..."

"To cover his sadness?"

"Yeah, i was love him so much..." Kairi stare him with curiousity.

"Love him so much...?"

"Hey that doesnt make me a homo, i just feel that i really am his father..." Kairi just smiled seeing the person that there still a person that love Crass and care about him.

Just after few minute she coming with Crass and have conversation, she forget everything that already happen to her. While in other place Sora is in deep desperation and sorrow not knowing which way he must go, suddenly see a girl walking in front of him, he walk but never reached her, he started to running the distance is even got further until he tripped over and fall. Suddenly the girl is smiling in front of him.

"Just dont over do it, okay?" with that one phrase Sora is silent and then sleeping into deep slumber.

Sora just sleep deeply, he sees many memories that passed in last year, he see how bad he treated Kairi, how much pain that he give to her, how strong the wound that he planted inside her heart those past year. Only thing he can do just sit and watch with tears that flooding from his eyes, he feels so disgust with himself over and over again without end until everything is pitch black that make him back to his slumber.

"So it was failed..."

"We almost put out him, but that damn retarded asshole is appearing i guess..."

"Well he knocked off from his slumber... nothing is wrong... that good to hear..."

"What now boss?"

"Just keep the pressure until that punk... out of his mind completely..."

"Affrimative..." say all of the order member that reporting at Xain.

"Yo number 10 wait a second..."

"What is it boss?"

"You should not, meet that bitch again... understand?" suddenly a freezing feeling shook the air.

"Uh... *gulp* yeah... like hell i would meet her, if i do i'll kill her..." say Xero with fear.

"Good now get the fuck out, and make some new fucking hoodie... Your face almost recognized fool..."

"I'll do that boss...*phew* that way to close..."

In that place after everyone is gone, Xain looking at the ceiling and think about something, after that he get out from his office and walk into a lab where some weird looking guy is on a regen tank. He suddenly took of his hoodie which appearing his face that look fiercing with straight looking eyes, a dark brown hair and scar under his left eye, he looked younger than everyone in the XIII order, like same age as Crass.

"Just wait for little while... "MASTER" ... it will be done..."

After that the he only looked at the skeleton with the flesh and veins also organ that almost attached meaning the corpse is almost fully regenerated, Xain just walk out then closed the door gently, he moving out into his balcony seeing the complete "KINGDOM HEARTS" that sighted on cloudy sky. He just smirked evily, meaning more and more pain and wound will injure Sora and his friend during his journey to find the truth behind this confusion and madness.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY GUYS..! did you like it? or not..! TELL ME...! DDX I'm Freaking out man...!<strong>

**Roxas: OH YEAH...! i actually going on..! keep up freak..!**

**Xain : You punk, will ya shaddup..!**

**Xero : Really man this is good... Sora screwed up... IN YOUR FACE SORA...! Hell yeah..!**

**Naminè : Man they're noisy please... leave some review okay *wink***

**Disney Staff : WHEN WE'RE COMING OUT...! *do demonstration at author house*  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 When I see that Eclipse

**I'm back with chapter sixth :D**

**Come on anyone miss me? not? good :D just enjoy it friends**

******Disclaimer : I dont own any of Kingdom Hearts or Disney **Character**** but my OC is still mine.  
><strong>**

**CHAPTER 6**

**When i see that Eclipse**

It's been 10 hours since they depart and leave Twilight Town in chaos, but they sure the survivor are saved in the Disney Castle after they teleported them at there. They began their journey through the gummi ship that Viren asked from Chip and Dale to check out if the other world have gone awry like Twilight Town, they hope they wasn't to late. Sora is still sleeping from the shocked that he had, while Naminè keep accompany him since they enter the gummi ship, while Roxas is treated by Asuka, because his wound are to deep.

"Where are we going Viren?"

"I don't know, let the wind of fate decide our path Lea..."

"I guess you're right, i hope Riku is fine, really he always been troublesome" Lea sighing heavily.

"Hey Lea give me some another ice block.." call Asuka from Roxas room.

"What how many actually you need damnit...!"

"Just fetch me some..!" Lea just grumbling and give ice block at Asuka.

Roxas being all sweaty and seems got a slight fever, so Asuka wipe wall the sweat on his body gently with ice block that packed on a towel. She noticed that Roxas body was so smooth and so well builded, she suddenly shook her head to make the filthy image on his mind gone. She just blushed so hard, his face as red as tomato, suddenly she shocked off when someone calling her, screaming out loud from Roxas room. Then another voice say that she doesnt need to come and just keep accompanying Roxas for time being, she's flustered while blushing so hard seeing topless Roxas. And more dirty though are rushing into his mind that left blank seeing how sexy Roxas were, his heart beating so fast if she could just touch it she would out of his mind. Roxas scent make her head blank wanting more and more to touch it.

"Haaa...h….. uhn…. j-just... a little..."

"Asuka?"

"Waaah...!" she jolted looking on the Roxas face that wake up suddenly, she can't say a thing at Roxas.

"What's wrong...?" Asuka still flustered with embarassment.

"_What the hell did i just do..! i'm so shameless...!_" Roxas just confused looking on how Asuka react.

"Is there anything wrong? You seems so... red?" Roxas say that so bluntly.

"N..No, nothing just take the ice block if you still feel hurt. And please put on your clothes..."

"Oh okay..." Roxas is put his clothes without any suspicion that make Asuka irritated.

"Dummy..." she mumbled.

"What? You say something Asuka?"

"No..!" she throw a towel at him then get out from the room.

"Did i do something wrong...?" he just scracth back of his head.

While in Sora room Naminè keep taking care of him, he wipe everytime a drop of sweat is coming out, she wait patiently hoping him to open his eyes. While she remember how he used to be in the past, she just couldn't believe everything that just happened to him lately. She little dissapointed with Kairi on how she reject Sora, she actually have little conciousness but still weak from the Sora dark energy. She just can't believe that Kairi break his bond with Sora like that. For few reason she is agree but in other way around she is not, she even never think about it at all but how Kairi could?. She just keep thinking and thinking until Sora regain his conciousness, she frantically happy and hug him so tight.

"I know you will come back..." she keep holding Sora.

"I... don't mean to life anymore..." she suddenly jolted hearing that.

"What are you talking about...?"

"Kairi..."

"No...! it was her fault that she couldn't enduring...!" Naminè sudden shout make Sora jolted.

"You hear... all those conversation..." with fear she nodding weakly.

"I'm sorry but i actually... not agree with Kairi..."

"No she was right... i was being jerk all the time and hurting every single day i spend with her..."

"Sora..."

"Heheheheh... i'm so fucked..."

"Sora..!" she slapped him.

"... hehehehe..." then Naminè keep hugging him more and more tightly.

"Please don't say that again... it was painful to me to hear that..."

"... thank you..." he then cling his arm around Naminè replied the hug she was giving.

Roxas just stay silent looking through half opened door of Sora room, he just sighing heavily seeing that. He just thinking it's maybe a little stress relieving hug, but somewhere deep beyond his heart, he little irritate seeing Naminè hugging Sora with such a face. He just slamming his fist at the wall, convert his irritation into pain to forget how it taste if it were in his heart. Then he back to the cockpit with everyone, he just put a plain face to everyone.

"... what?" ask Roxas bluntly.

"Nothing... just is that shock seeing your girlfriend hugging other guy make your head blank?" everyone chuckled hearing Viren say that.

"Shut up..." Roxas face away with stinging glare.

"_Stupid brat... why everyone is really easy to read... but not for him..._" Viren just let his cold feeling sting on the people beside of him.

"I'm sure you will back on your feet again..." joked Lea bluntly at Viren that just answer it with fake smile.

"Well i bet this is right timing to see Sora fascinating friend from sea..."

"Huh? Who?"

"You all will know... now full speed..." the gummi ship is flying with amazing speed through the gap of dimension.

In other place Riku and Sierra were annoyed with Rile appearance that claim that he was Riku unbirth from far place called "Sands Of Time" where he mention that it was look like Agrabah where Alladin reside, but it was more wondrous. But he was to talkative and almost make them nuts, so they tie him up and silence him with a toilet paper. So then they have a silent day at train, after few days travelling with train.

"Um... Riku...?" say Sierra with tempting face.

"Again? Oh god..." say Riku limply.

"It's not that, you perv..!" Sierra just blushing so hard.

"So? What is it, seems serious..."

"Well i've got feeling that, uh... today there will be a long duration of eclipse..."

"Pfft... hey all i know eclipse just will last long for minutes..." say Riku with chuckle.

"No... i think... it will be more than a hour now..."

"Huh? "More than a hour now" what is that supposed to be?"

"Well i don't completely told you about Crass's past..." Riku expression become stiff looking at Sierra.

"He kind of... well... a dark incarnation..."

"incar...nation... of what...?"

"Incarnation that awake in the keyblade war, the light was gone, death echoing in every corner of world, dark engulfing the good earth, the sun that never arises... the sun that hated by people... like his existence as an unbirth... the rise of dark sun... day when demons dancing..."

"Eclipse...?"

"They say when the war reached is peak... the hatred, anger, greed, envy that reside in the hearts of keyblade warrior began to create and incarnation that everyone never expected, suddenly the eclipse fall on them those dark emotion created... Crass..." Riku is shocked and suddenly move away a little.

"You can't meant it...? if he's birth on that day that mean..., !" she just nodding weakly.

"Yeah today... it was his more less a hundreth years of his birthday just like me..." Riku just keep silent.

"Didn't your mom were in that battle..? and why it was Crass..?"

"The keyblade wars is lasted for few years and when the time of incarnation born so then Crass born too from my mother womb. They knew Crass life is to seal that incarnation however they didn't know that he was the another piece of that incarnation, my mother didn't know that the incarnation negative energy from that battle will affected Crass that in my mother womb so then she gave birth into him..."

"That's... way too cruel... But why all of you never aging...?"

"For our unaging was a curse... from the masters that fought in the keyblade war, that we people who ever bonded with keyforgemaster will never have peace, and curse us into despiceable being called Unbirth, a being that questioned in hell or heaven since old ages..."

"To suffer from the world hatred toward you... right?" she just nodding, then Riku just lend his shoulder to her while holding her head.

"_She was just acting tough all this time, but inside she is too fragile, way too fragile..._"

"Riku...?" Riku didn't answer to Sierra and stay silent with his thought.

"_I... want to protect her... even if that man was true... about me..._" his thought getting thicker but suddenly Sierra poke his eyes.

"Aww..! god heaven...! what the hell you thinking..!"

"You don't listen at me... so i thought i will get your attention through this..." say Sierra innocently.

"But you don't have to poke me in the eye... it hurts so much, damn... OUCH...!" Riku screaming again feeling a tiny bite of something hurting his belly.

"What about these...?" Sierra keep teasing Riku that feel anxiously.

Riku just happily smiled that she was really are a beatiful girl inside and outside, but he did shock knowing that she was way to damn older than him. He really are happy that she wasn't getting sucked to her dark past to deep, knowing that he holding him firmly, while giving him a little kiss. She blushed so hard, her breath is in awry, her head went blank, no word that coming out from his lung, only sweet moans that released from his sweet lips. Riku keep teasing her, sniffing his body, licked every part of her while release the boundaries between their flesh. Before they start moving to the main event the train suddenly stopped make them fall from the brake. They fall each other, Riku feel Sierra breasts on his face. But Sierra just smile a little, then she put he clothes together. She smiled at Riku and whisper in his ears.

"After all this... please... take responsibility..."

"I would love to..." replied Riku.

Suddenly like usual they kicked out from the train harshly while Rile still in the tie. They looked around and just see a wide grassland, there's nothing upon it after few second they notice a big tower soaring the sky, then they start walking ahead to that tower after untie Rile from the rope. Since then Rile don't wanna be talkative, but he couldn't resist it, he just keep blabbering around which annoy Riku and Sierra all the way into the tower. After they arrived at the gate they see a familiar looking cartoon character.

"Is that Pete?"

"Yeah look at dumb fatass face he's making..." suddenly Pete jolted and see them.

"What are ye looking at twerp...?"

"No, what are you looking at...?"

"Well this is the nice place for Maleficent to live... dark energy brewing and leaking out everywhere..."

"Yeah-yeah, so please get out off the way so we can enter..."

"Hahahah you puny little twerp think can beat ol' great Pete, out of the way huh? You kidding me...! Bwahahahah" burst of laugh is shouted from his mouth.

"Twerp? Is that the first thing that crossing your mind when see us?"

"Hm... What about dumb then?"

"Go fuck yourself dude..." they walking past him ignoring the fat cartoon character that silent and confused looking at them.

Inside there they see a old looking furniture that similiar as europe castle have, they seacrhing everywhere for a clue until they see a stair that ascend up to the top floor. Without any more thinking they start to walk up to reach the top floor, but accidentally both of them activating the trap, suddenly there's hole under their feet, so they fall down into a underground passage in that tower. Everyone is falling into different place Riku stumbled in execution room, Rile is fall into a look like a prostitution house, while Sierra is falling into mad scientist lab. Riku that woke already treated with a big axe from a executioner Unbirth, he just sighing heavily seeing how shit happen to him already. While Rile is suddenly crowded by many succubus Unbirth that try to tempt Rile into lust of satisfaction, while Sierra is searching and studying the report of mad scientist, that founded using doodle to write his report, Sierra really think this asshole already lost it.

"Okay fuck this...!" Riku dodge the executioner attack.

"Gruwaaaah...!" the executioner is roaring in berserk which destroy everything on his way.

"_Fuck, it's really hard to deal with mindfucked enemies..._" Riku trying to injure him with his dark energy blast but the Unbirth not flinch even for few centimeters.

"Gooowaaaah...!" that Unbirth start shaking the place up make Riku fall and vulnerable.

"SHIITT..!" with his concentrated one-point dark energy, he blast the executioner head off the the Unbirth is stumbled and disappeared into ash of darkness.

"Hew... that's the end of it... *click* Oh... fuck no..." when he look back he see horde of heartless that swarming him.

"Okay you little shit... want me to kill yah..! yeah..! come on... have at me..!" then he kill all of the heartless that swarming over him.

"_I hope both of them are safe..._" in other place Rile was happily accept the offer of succubus.

Rile is playing with succubus that tempt him with so much lust, craving for the lost soul that they meet, feeling the lust and satisfaction of harem that he never felt. He vigurously tasting every succubus and seed them all with his manly liquid, he keep doing it over and over again, he even keep fucking succubus that already off her mind, he fucking them so crazily until all of those succubus are mindbreaked. With all of those satisfaction, he start to get out from there leaving all the succubus Unbirth that actually being abosrbed by the vile power of Soul Reaver that Rile possessing.

"Wew since a while i rocking my shit like that, even thougn they're really easy to break, at least i'm stuffed..."

In other place Sierra is still studying the report that really are mess, but somehow she found that it getting more terrible and terrible to look more deep in it, until she found a note behind the report.

* * *

><p>Mom, i really sorry to do this...<p>

I hope you forgive me in heaven...

They're forced me to create that damned creature...

Mom if you can hear me...

Please help me... i don't want to suffer...

I don't want to be scientist anymore...

Mom... please... forgive me...

* * *

><p>Sierra just stay silent looking at the beautiful handwriting of scientist that doodling in his report.<p>

"This effed up... he acting crazy to fool everyone and delay the creation of being that existed in this place..." Sierra keep reading and reading the report.

"_Wait isn't it... Unbirth symbol? The diagram showing a uncontrolably spiking... i wonder what kind creature that held captive in this place..._" Sierra keep thinking about it until decide to check what actually burried down inside this place.

Sierra keep descend into more deeper dungeon on that place, hoping finding her friend that stumbled separately from her. After few minute she walking she found an execution room, where many blood spilled on that place, also limbs that scattered roughly in the execution room, she suddenly hear a man fighting in the next room then she find Riku that almost pinned down, that keep fighting the countless heartless that swarming over him, using her Soul Linker ability to fend off the heartless, it worked Riku jumped out from that room.

"Hell... that was close, thank you Sierra..."

"No problem, lucky i'm found you in here... you're pretty messed up" say her while cleaning his face.

"Thanks... i always round up with shit, since i'm not really good at finding luck..."

"Good then, lets just find Rile..."

After that they descend down more into the deepest floor of the Underground passage of that tower. Until they find Rile that exhausted in some hallway.

"Hey, Whats wrong with your Rile?"

"Hew... thats effed me up..."

"So whats up? You seem... wimpy?" ask Sierra on limpy Rile.

"Fuh... i just cracked my balls..." Riku and Sierra shocked half-life hearing Rile.

"Who the hell you've just fucked..!" shout Riku while choking Rile.

"Nggghh...! Just snap out of it man..!" he forced Riku to release himself.

"Never though you could do something as retarded as that..."

"Shut up..." Rile is giving gloomy expression.

"By the way guys, i've found a shocking information in this place." Say Sierra to change the subject.

"What is it? Is it a big problem...?"

"Yeah i've found some data about Unbirth experiment in this place, well just call that Unbirth as the "Big F" for now unti we see how it is..."

"Okay where is it?"

"In the bottom in this place... they called the room "death pit" for some reason..."

"How did you about all this shit Sierra?" ask Rile curiously.

"Well i found a report of main scientist of the project."

"Let just kill it before, it complete himself..."

"Good idea..."

They keep going down into the bottom of this hell hole, to find what burried inside it. While destroying every enemy that try to stop them in their way to destroy this "Big F" that really give them the goosebumps, then after that they arrived in the big gate that hold the "Big F" in his slumber. With more chilling aura in that affect almost all being in that place, with his keyblade Riku open it and then a dark figure appear.

"GOD..!"

"AH... *gasp* W-h-what... is that...?"

"HOLY...!"

All of them shocked half-life seeing a humongous abomination that incompletely attached with his bloody appearance, many maggots live inside it flesh maintaning a powerful dark energy that keep the creature life. It's flesh is made by thousand Unbirth, too disgusting and damned being that ever existed in this world. Those three just standing still and do nothing until a sudden roar from the creature shook their senses and make them on guard in instant.

"Fuck..! think we can do it Riku?" Riku just smiling.

"Why don't we try..? You afraid Rile..?"

"Hah... like hell i will..."

"Thou... Phuny... Creature..."

"It talked?"

"Thou... there... embodient... of... darkness..." the Unbirth is pointing at Riku.

"What...?"

"So... many... dark... energy..."

"Let's just kill it already..!"

"Kill... impossible... low... life... humans..."

Suddenly a barrage of burning meteor hit them, they evading all of them while advancing into the platform where they can attack the Unbirth. But the maggots are being such a damn hindrance to them, while advancing, Rile is covering Riku using his Soul Cannon and splat every maggots in Riku way. While Sierra is being a decoy where the "Big F" is always targetting her. Riku trying to find it weakspot through shooting a concentrated Dark Beam on the "Big F" limbs that way too many to count. At least he brutally slicing the abomination crazily but it just scratch the outer skin of the freak.

"Damn how I'm supposed to damage this shit…!"

"Riku don't think just attack…!" shout Rile that keep firing a Soul Cannon at "Big F" and the maggots.

"Easy for you to say damnit..!"

Riku keep attacking and attacking desperately, until he found a heart look like organ, he cut it off then "Big F" Is start to roar so loud, meaning it give an significan't effect on him, they keep pressing their attack into fullest. But something wrong, the "Big F" is even more crazy when those heart-like organ destroyed, also more dark energy leaked uncontrolably making those three really feel the fright through their spine. Suddenly a beam pillar of darkness is coming out from below destroying the platform. In the ruining platform Riku is trying his new parkour ability to evading all the crumbling platform while keep attacking the "Big F" that known lost it mind. While Rile keep busy with maggots and Sierra is dodging every magic that "Big F" throw at her. After done with maggots Rile is concentrating huge amount of his soul cannon and shoot it at "Big F" head, knowing that Riku try to make him off guard so make Rile Soul Cannon have it fullest damage. Riku using his "Astral Eraser" that causing the "Big F" guard break so then Rile shoot his maximum Soul Cannon at "Big F" with huge explosion of Rile Soul Cannon they hoping it will deal a significant damage at "Big F".

"Did it work…?" suddenly "Big F" face is appeared with a huge crack that spilled out many blood.

"We need to push it more..!"

"Go suck on it freak..!" Rile keep firing it's Soul Cannon at "Big F" without any hesitation.

Suddenly a big distortion dimension is hitting that place really bad, which make all of them is kneeling down from ache of dimension pressure. They keep struggle the ache until a dark energy blast is hitting them one by one until they out of stamina to go on.

"Fuck..! This is bad Riku…. Have idea…?"

"Do i look like have one?" Riku have great internal bleeding while blood spilling through his mouth.

"We… need to do something about it…" say Sierra weakly.

"Damn..! I wont let myself die because of this shit…!" then with all of it's desperation Riku runs towards "Big F" withouth thinking any idea.

"Riku…! What the hell do you thinking…!"

"Ooooraaaaa…!" Riku using his "Astral Eraser" again at the head of "Big F" suddenly the distortion is stopped.

"The pressure is gone.. we can advance…!"

Then they start again their assault at the "Big F" that getting weaker after all the attack of those three launched. Sierra using her Soul Linker ability to rip the Unbirth soul that attached at "Big F" one by one while Rile is keep crazy with his Soul Cannon. While Riku keep working on "Big F" head that almost cut off, so Riku gets intense with his keyblade to cut off his head. At least their joint attack is manage to kill the creature and release a huge amount of hearts that fly away out from that place. Suddenly dark surge of souls is rushing into Riku body.

"Wha..RRRGGGAAAAHGHH…!"

"Riku..!" Sierra and Rile is getting pushed away from blast that coming from Riku.

"STOP…! STOP IT…!"

"Rile what happen with Riku..!" Sierra shook Rile to wake up.

"Ugh… it seems Riku souls and hearts are attract the dark energy of the "Big F"… it could be bad…"

"No… he will succumb into darkness again… RIKU..!" Sierra trying to reach Riku again.

"_No… Sierra… get… back… don't…_" Sierra keep advancing to Riku.

"Riku..!" at least he manage to reach his hand while her body is crumbled and almost falling apart from the dark energy that shrouds Riku.

"Si…erra…. " She hugged Riku so tight.

"It'a alright Riku i'm here… I'm always with you…. Always…." Suddenly the dark energy is getting weaker and gone Riku is faint unconciously in Sierra arm.

"Phew… that asshole really lucky…. Well at least it's done… just rest time…"

Suddenly they hear a sound in the ceilling, the sound is getting closer then the sound is stop at least, suddenly from nowhere a door appeared then two person is walking out from it, Sierra and Rile just dumbfounded seeing those two person act.

"Didn't i tell you to clean up this place, Quistis?"

"It's not my fault that i don't clean this place properly, because you always be hindrance and always asking me to do it..!"

"Hey we haven't done that in last year so…"

"Last year? We almost do it everyday you moron..!"

"Did we? Nah whatever just clean this place before Riku and his friends show up…"

"Ah…. You see what i see Rile?" ask Sierra suddenly.

"Yeah… I do… you believe it…?" those two suddenly feel Sierra and Rile presence.

"Hm… Quistis, is they're Riku's colleague?"

"I think so… lets just approach them Gaea…" then they approach them.

"Hey are you guys friends of kid named Riku…?"

"Uh…"

"Well that must be no…"

"Actually…"

"Okay at least I've got visitors in here…"

"Would you listen to us for a second damnit…?" shout Sierra while stare angrily at the man with cap.

"Oh… okay…" say him with sweatdrop.

"I'm holding Riku right now, please save him…"

"I see then go at that elevator, by the way, where the hell that humongous shit that hanging in there?"

"Well we kind of kill them…." Say Rile lightly.

"_No doubt they're the damn kid I wait for…_ Hey Quistis, heal those kid and take them up…"

"Okay…. What about you?"

"Me? I'm just going to see dad, not for long… just wait for me…" Quistis just nodding and take those three to lift and get up into the top of that place.

"_Okay dad… I'm going to train him… now all I need is just your permission to do it… I don't have reason, just… he looks exactly like me… and him…_" then that Gaea using a card to transport himself to his father place.

While in the lift Rile is get sleep while Quistis is carrying Riku that deeply injured.

"Um… who are you again…?"

"Oh my name is Quistis, nice to meet you Sierra…"

"You know my name…?"

"Don't get shocked, we actually monitoring all of you, so nothing will get screwed…."

"I see.. so you know where my brother is…?"

"Sorry about him we can't track him anywhere, we trying but we found nothing…."

"I see… I really miss him and Garx… we haven't met for few years…."

"It's okay, just believe that you will meet them again…"

"Thanks Quistis…"

Meanwhile, in Crass places a chaos is actually happen that maybe going to become worse.

"Urk…! No…! why must now..!" suddenly Kairi enter Crass's room.

"Crass you okay..!"

"No..! Kairi get away…!"

"Just whats wrong Crass? You look in pain.. let me help you.."

"NO..!" suddenly Crass running out from that place.

"Crass wait…! Uh…? Sol?" then Sol holding Kairi and shook his head mean that she no need to chase him.

"I… understand…."

"It was his burden… let him bearing it himself…

"How that can be..! It wasn't fair for him to hold the burden by himself…"

"But he must, because if he don't, it will kill all he loved…."

"….. I see…. But still… it wasn't fair at all…. Even I don't know what is his burden…"

"Nothing is fair or unfair in people destiny… because that's how destiny written to people life…"

"But still…." Soladium just hold Kairi shoulders and Kairi reply it with nodding at him.

Suddenly from a far dark surge is appearing with enormous figure, Kairi just gasped looking at it. Then after few hours it end and the dark figure is slowly disappear into sky above. Kairi just holding her hand in chest hoping Crass is safe wherever he is now. Meanwhile in the place of dark surge appear, a wasteland is created where nothing left, only death plains with many remnant of creatures that actually live in there left. In few spot there a big hole that emit's a black flame, in a huge hole in the ground there's Crass lying weakly without any strength left on him.

"_Been a long time… I seeing that eclipse again… I wish no one never seen it again, especially her…_"

"_I hope everyone didn't know about it, because if they do, I'll leave behind again…_"

"_I just wondering… is they.. going to leave me… if they see me like this? Heheh what a stupid question…"_

After that he stand up and back to his workshop, where Kairi is waiting him with many medic kit. She scold Crass in many ways around while keep covering his wound with bandage. Until she suddenly calm down and bend her head down while that seems almost crying over.

"You…."

"Hm…?"

"You idiot…." Say Kairi while smilling with teary eyes.

"Um…. Yeah…" Crass just covering his face.

"Hehehe you really completely hopeless idiot…" say Kairi that continued with a sudden burst of laugh.

"Yeah.. I guess I am…" say him with empty smile.

"Hey, Crass…."

"What is it…?"

"Do you… believe that Sora will return like himself…?" Crass just rubbing her head.

"You know the answer don't you?" then Crass get inside his smithshop.

"…. Yeah…. I believe…." Say her with beautiful smile on her face.

In Sora's place everyone is murmuring about eclipse that they see while flying with Gummi Ship. Everyone talk about it except Sora and Viren.

"It's weird… Why the eclipse last this long…?"

"No idea… it's the first time I seen one…"

"Maybe it just work something… what do you think Viren" ask Lea that snapped out Viren from it's daydreaming

"Huh..? what?"

"Nah forget it, by the way, why you keep silent, when the eclipse is begin?"

"No idea… I just when eclipse come, I always like this… just look at Sora he's the same.."

"He's not idiot, he got shocked after his beloved girlfriend broke him up…"

"Axel..! don't say that..!" scold Naminè.

"My friggin' name is LEA damnit..!"

"Yeah-yeah just shut up…" say Roxas flatly.

"_Are you okay Crass, it was longer than usual… I hope you not berserk again…_"

"Viren..?" Viren just jolted a little and look at Asuka.

"What is it…?"

"Do you think that people of XIII order can be free…?"

"If the boss dead everyone can be free… but that way too impossible… Xain was way stronger than us all… only a keyblade master who could defeated him…"

"I see… thanks…"

"Don't worry, Xero will free someday…" when Asuka hear that she just silent with tears on her cheek.

After that they continue their journey again to save people that in danger of XIII Order of Organization plans. While in the vast blue sea that spread in the world a man is standing tall in the pole of the world with compass on his hand ready to sail over the horizon and beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>Review me guys so i can make up my mistakes on this chapter. And i'm begging right now Q_Q<br>**

**Pete : I must be the most significant Disney character on this story.**

**Riku : I dont think so.**

**Rile : Me too.**

**Sora : Kairi... Q_Q**

**Roxas : Geez, seriously Sora knock it off...**

**Asuka : Please review this okay :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Resonance of Ocean

**Phew... at least... i can post newest chapter... -stumbled on floor-**

**Disclaimer : I dont own any of KH or Disney characters or props, but Originals are Mine...  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Resonance** **of Ocean**

"Hm… Tortuga… nice place… many women and booze… I can't get enough with this… but…." Suddenly and explosion is hear throughout the city.

"I better forget those fucking dreams of mine..!"

"Congrats Viren, you officially made us in shitty situation as this… I wonder how you do it…" say Roxas with annoyed face.

"Yeah, you're really dependable…"

"Shut up you guys..! just run for it..!"

It was 6 hours later after their gummi ship is crashed somewhere around Tortuga, place where many badass pirate recruiting shit. That's where Viren start a fight and caused all out war in that place, which make his head priced along with Roxas, Asuka, and Naminè. They keep running from it, until they found a hideout of someone then take a rest in there while hiding the all out war of that place.

"Phew… we turn this things into shit…"

"Not we, but "you" asshole..!" shout Roxas at Viren.

"It's not my fault that I blow up the storageroom… it just disfunction of…. Whatever…"

"Okay guys stop it, it won't make us go anywhere… we must think for it…" Say Naminè calm them down.

"Yeah she's right we can't just sitting in this rat hole until we rot, there must be any ways to shake them from our tails…" say Asuka while hold her chin.

"Maybe this sound crazy, but this shit probably our ticket out from this situation…" then they gather in circle and hear what Roxas want to say.

"Fuck… you're crazy but at least there's a plan…"

"Hell yeah, I live for carnage damnit..!" say Asuka while rocking his head.

"Roxas…"

"Sorry Naminè I've just sound…" suddenly she hold Roxas shoulder.

"I've waiting for this massacre…" Say Naminè with such murderer face, that make Roxas freezing in fear.

"Eheheheh….."

And then they split up into few location, Roxas is trying to locate every ships that docked, while Viren is going to storage room too find something useful while Asuka is packing some supplies before they going to left Tortuga. And then Naminè is rioting on the city with all of the pirates making more and more chaos where everybody doesn't suspicious about any distress in the dock. After Viren back from the storage room, he meet up with Roxas in the dock with a handmade C-4 and plant them into bottom of all ship that docked at Tortuga. Then Asuka finally come with supllies that they need on their journey, while all the C-4 is ready to rock out while they're aboard in a ship for they to escape Tortuga. From a far Naminè is sighted and then she come aboard, suddenly the pirate is coming to dock. Before they come Viren pull the C-4 trigger then a huge fireworks of explosion is booming in every place even in the middle of city, make it a complete total chaos in Tortuga.

"Uh Viren…."

"Sorry… I couldn't resist about booming shit that you told me earlier…"

"But why in the middle of city too?"

"Well I kind of like a fireworks party…" say him with such smile.

"You are fucking retarded." Say those three at Viren in the same time.

Then they leave the chaotic Tortuga at once and eat the supplies until nothing left. Then the girl get rest inside while Roxas and Viren is checking out the situation outside. Soothing breeze in the seas make them feel flying above the sky, that make Roxas almost jump from the front deck stupidly. While Viren is playing with the wheel and broke it and then they're realized one thing that really are vital for their sea journey right now.

"Fuck… we've forgot that no one of us can drive this old shit…"

"Yeah thanks to your idea man…"

"Hey you said it was better idea than we do no shit…!" shout Roxas.

"Yeah-yeah you just go suck on it man…! We're now screwed up and can't go any fucking way…!"

"You know what if you're just not broke the wheel we maybe can move some shit right now..!"

"And if you don't stop playing fucking Tarzan things and rip the fucking sail, we can go faster than this..!" both keep arguing that make the girls wake up and meet up at the deck.

"Uh… you guys sure noisy… whats up..?"

"He screwed up the shit..!" shout both Roxas and Viren at same time.

"Oh god… now what do we do? Have suggestion Naminè?"

"No, I can't think after I woke up *yawn* I can't sleep with those hanging ropes…"

"This is effed up man, I don't know how to say it but we're need to get out from this old ship…"

"Why is that?"

"Well why the hell we must in here anyway, with those ripped sail and broken wheel, huh?"

"Yeah you've got point… but where we must get going?"

"There?" Viren pointing at ice lane that mysteriously appear in the sea.

"Think it better idea?"

"Yeah, its better than we must sit in here and let more than 100 feet big kraken swallow us…"

"Oh… kraken… KRAKEN..!" suddenly they see a huge tentacle destroying the ship apart.

In chaos of the situation, without thinking anything else anymore, they just jump to ice lane and run from kraken that destroy their ship. They just shocked that kraken suddenly attacking them in middle of that place, so they just follow where the huge ice lane take them. Meanwhile somewhere in place full of stairs that distort in many direction and some of it stained in blood. Sora just stay silent looking at the stairs in that place he just waiting and waiting then he start to walk into the stairs. He keep walking over the stairs again and again until he seeing a door, strange aura emit from it. Suddenly his keyblade is coming out without him summon it, then it pointing at the keyhole of that door.

"Way to go kid… just open it and your job is done, your friend saved and you will get your life back" say strange voice inside Sora head.

"Who are you…? Why are you keep bothering me…!"

"I.. bothering you…? Hah don't make me laugh… I helping you idiot…"

"…." Sora just silent with sigh.

"See now you believe me right..?"

"I don't know…" Sora eyes is empty when looking at door again.

"Just open it… and you will set free..."

"You believe that scrap Sora?" Sora suddenly shocked seeing Lea in his mind.

"Lea?"

"What make you think you can free? Your job isn't done... there's people that need you... are you going to disappoint them and let them die like fool?" say Lea with stinging tone.

"I..."

"Don't listen to him Sora just open the goddamn door...!"

"No, come with me and save those people..!"

"Open the door..!"

"Come with me..!"

"Stop it..."

"Open the door...!" suddenly Sora stumbled on his knee while holding his head.

"Come with me Sora...!"

"Sora..!"

"Sora..!" Sora just holding his head more tight and kneeling down.

"NO STOP ...!" suddenly he woke up into a deserted land.

"Sora? You okay buddy?"

"No... i'm not..." suddenly he see a glass of water.

"Here drink it, you need it..." Sora hold the water and gulping it all.

"Wew... that relieving... what a dream i had lately..."

"What dream exactly...?"

"Well kind of internal struggle of my memories and some other... memories... i don't know who but its so friggin' annoying..."

"Just bear it..."

"How the hell i supposed to bear all memories from a freak and... uh..."

"Hm..."

"Nothing just nothing..." say Sora with blushing cheek.

"Nothing or something...?" Sora just jolted hearing that.

"It was nothing more than a beautiful blue haired girl Lea...! ….. Uck..." he just dumbfounded from what he just saying.

"A girl huh... well thats good, we don't want you to be gloomy fuck-face again like yesterday..."

"Yeah... i make lot of mistakes... i don't know how to fix it all?"

"Yo dude.. you ain't memorized yet?"

"Huh...? memorize... what?"

"Well she will tell you... just wait okay..." say Lea with wide smile on his face.

"Yeah... i can't wait..." say Sora while reply Lea smile with his.

"Okay now... we must figured out how the hell we get out from here..." Lea standing up and see the beach under his feet.

"Why don't we wait until everyone fetch us?"

"And get killed by more than 100 feet kraken... hell no..."

"Uh... Lea..." say Sora with tremble on his feet.

"Did i say... kraken...?" Sora just nodding and run away from there leaving stunned Lea.

"Oh shit... Run..!" in flash Lea managed to catch up Sora while keep attacked by those kraken tentacle.

"How the hell kraken tentacle can be this long...!"

"How could i know that Lea..!" they keep running until they forgot that a ledge in front of them.

"NO shit..!"

"Yeah..." both of them falling and leaving the kraken tentacle behind.

Suddenly they see a ship that passing by without thinking they land in that ship safely, and just with a little fracture on his legs.

"My fucking...! Argh..! damn...!" say Lea while holding his leg.

"You're the moron i ever seen that landing from 75 feet ledge with both his legs..."

"Shut up you porcupine freak...! Aw.. it hurts so much...!" Sora just silent seeing how Lea is suffering from his own stupid action.

"Hey... isn't this ship.."

"Who goes there..!" two of them shocked hearing that voice.

"Sorry we're just..." suddenly a fine young man is appearing from inside the ship.

"William?"

"Sora? Is that you...?" After that Will take them inside ship known as Blackpearl.

Inside blackpearl they been told about weird creature that come along the Davy Jones, and disappeared Jack from that world. Also there's town that mysteriously destroyed and no survivor is founded in that place. And also appearing of some weird looking observatory that run by man in black-white coat. Most shocking news is the kraken is let loose by it master Davy Jones and can attack anything that he sees.

"Okay that really freak me out dude... so you're saying that D'Jones is the one who run business here?"

"Yeah he really doing it really good..."

"Hey Will i don't see Elizabeth everywhere...? where is she actually?"

"She... hide in somewhere safe, out from kraken rage.."

"Where? Like in bunker of something..?"

"No, she went to place called Disney Castle."

"Ah, so she really safe now..."

"How could you tell?"

"Well its the original place where Donald and Goofy came from... don't worry she'll be fine..." say Sora with smile.

"Yeah thanks... where actually you're going...?"

"Well we kind of lost..."

"Yeah, it so effed up the shit so far..." say Lea that lying in the bed.

"Well we better go at Port Royale maybe we can find some clues right...?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me..."

After that they begin to sail into Port Royale hoping for finding their friend at there. In other place back into Gaea's Tower, Riku is still lying in the bed with fever. While Rile is playing X-Box with Quistis and Sierra is reading some books in there. Suddenly Riku open his eyes and when he sit Sierra hugging him so tight with teary eyes. Riku just smiling and hug her back.

"You really are stupid..."

"That why you love me right?" Sierra blushing so hard hearing that.

"Ah so sweet... you see them right...?"

"Yeah-yeah i've seen them too much Quistis, its really boring..."

"Aw..don't tell me that you're jealous..." Rile just seeing Quistis disgustingly.

"Just shut up... i really fucked up in below your house... how the hell there's even a whore house inside there...?"

"Well i don't know... It just that well Gaea suddenly bought it and we're live here..."

"Sounds convenient... what actually this Gaea work?"

"Uh... many things most of them are making a worth of funds..." say Quistis with joy.

"Great... um... well how does you know each other...?"

"Well i'm actually Master Yen Sid appretince, then i met Gaea and we talking about many things... then... we falling each other..."

"Eww..." say Rile disgustingly.

"What is that mean...!"

"Ah...! nothing.. just nothing..." Rile is creeped out from feeling sudden killing intent from Quistis.

"Good then... and would you two love birds stop doing it in my bed..!"

"Gahh..! so-sorry..." say two love bird that romancing in the bed earlier.

After few minutes later Gaea come back, and bringing some notes with him.

"Ah you back... well how is it?"

"Uh... its going rough, my dad really mad when, i'm saying that..."

"Ahaha i see..." say Quistis with sweatdrop.

"So what were you talking about with Master Yen Sid?"

"Well i'm going to take you as my appretince..." those three is shocked half-life hearing that.

"W-what the fuck that means..!"

"Meaning you will pass 6 month with me and mister hell training camp, and that applies to your friends too, after that i will test you on mark of mastery exam..."

"What the fuck..! we're supposed to help people not build up our muscle damnit..!" say Riku with raging anger.

"Well you're seems always get sucked to darkness really often, moreover you almost lost it when fight the shit under this place..."

"Ugh... but still why the hell you don't ask me about it...?"

"I think you would like it..." say him without any sense of guilt.

"Just go fuck yourself...!"

"Its not bad thing Riku just accept it..."

"Yeah its better than we get lost and drove into shit happen..."

"Yeah-yeah..."

"Your answer...?" sighing really heavy Riku just nodded his head to accept it.

"_Why the fuck this is must happen, but right i easily succumb into darkness..._"

"Well now train properly so you won't get the shit like Terra in the past..."

"Who?"

"None of your business kid, get the fuck out and do marathon into that hill 50 times."

"What the..! how the..."

"No fucking objection..." say Gaea while holding his keyblade.

So then they start their very hellish training in six month from now on. They keep abused by Gaea in many way and almost wasted in the process but they're gonna make it. Back in where Roxas party are lost they keep walking in the never ending ice lane.

"Hell how much long we've been walking in this goddamn ice lane...!"

"Uh... *huff* i think about 10 miles..."

"I can't take this shit any longer guys... i won't make... Uuooghhh...!" suddenly Naminè jumping and stomping in Roxas chest.

"Please alive Roxas...! don't die in here..!"

"Hey stop it..! you want to kill him..!" scold Asuka while holding Naminè.

"B-but isn't that the way you do CPR?" Naminè saying it with such innocent face.

"Just who in the earth taught you to do that...?"

"Uhhh….. *sneeze* ugh… damn shit, someone talking about me again" say Lea somewhere.

"The hell...! i'm going to kill that damn redhead...!" say Roxas with rage.

"Whatever... i think we're going to reach a shore..."

They keep walking until they reach the shore, it feels so weird because they see nothing only a plain land that only made of sands. And there a few bushes are sighted but most suspicious is the floating ice that up above them. Suddenly a big iceberg is hitting them only Roxas, Asuka and Naminè managed to escape but not Viren, he stucked between the iceberg that come out from nowhere and trapped Viren, but Viren manage to escape but more iceberg trying to hit him again while rain of icicle is hitting three that standing in below of the floating ice. They trying to dodge all but it no ends of them.

"Who the hell have done this...! i know its bad idea...!"

"Just shut up, its better delaying than quickly die in the spot..." Viren is hit again by the iceberg and thrown off into the island.

"Viren..! oh shit..!" a big ice pillar give Roxas a huge uppercut and throw him.

"Focus guys just find where the attack come from...!" suddenly the attack stop in instant.

"What the...? it suddenly stop..."

"Yeah its creep me out guys..."

Suddenly dark figure coming out from the water that knock their memories from the past make chilling appearance that make make all of their feet frozen from fear.

"No way..."

"It impossible..."

"Is it really him...?"

"Who the fuck is he guys?" ask Asuka dumbly.

"Well then let me introduce my latest creation" suddenly from dark portal another member of org is appearing.

"This voice...! Zexe..!"

"Ah you're good still recognize me Viren... how sweet..."

"How could i forget about bastard that took my friend for your fucking experiment...!"

"Well this fucking experiment is success you see i manage to recreate Vexen in flesh, not just the damn data..."

"Just what actually you guys aiming?"

"Existence of course... there all in it..."

"If you're here... that mean you're existed ..!"

"Hm... really...? then why people is threw us away..."

"..."

"Why they always forgetting us? Why they just... seeing us with disgust eye on them?"

"But still what you're doing is wrong...!" shout Viren.

"There's nothing wrong in gaining the right of creature itself... right Viren?" suddenly they attacked again by the Vexen icicle shower.

"Ugh...! you're really want to fight...! you will get it...!" shout Roxas.

Roxas is charging at him without thinking anything other than take him down quickly as possible. He keep slashing Zexe but none of them are working, he dodged it very easy while Vexen hit Roxas in the face and push him back give him a minor damage. While Viren keep shooting its handgun, Naminè backing him up with magic that almost break their defense but unfortunately they can escape the pinch through giant ice wall, with his keyblade Roxas cut it into pieces.

"Hmph..! that easy… huh..!" suddenly he see a Nobodies insignia below its feet.

"Copy complete…" Suddenly a shadow Roxas appear and use same technique that Roxas used to cut the wall.

"Uragh..!"

"Roxas…! Everyone don't get into that insignia or it will copy your abilities.."

"Got it..!" say Asuka while helping Roxas to stand up.

"Ugh…! Its really annoying…! What the hell is your point on attacking us…!" suddenly Zexe stop his movement and holding his chin.

"Hm… I don't know… I forgot… let me see my notes…" everyone just stand still on dumb state looking at Zexe.

"Oh yeah… huh? Wait.. I supposed to "kick D'jones butt for not obeying Xain's orders…." Eheheh well I think I messed up…"

"So…. You've beating out into shit just for nothing?"

"In fact yeah… but it was fun guys… lets do it again sometimes" suddenly he waving in air and gone within Vexen.

"Okay… did you guys see what I have seen past few minutes now…?" everyone just nodding.

"Okay… fuck this shit already…" say Viren with annoyed and disgust face.

With their strength and stamina is absorbed unecessarily from that battle the stumbled and lying in the white sands of that places. They just keep angry for that unecessary fight that waste their time, for an hour. For some reason they feel relieved that they also wasting Zexe time because something maybe would happen if they're not doing it. So then they try to recover their wound and stamina for their next encounter that will occur anytime. Luckily they found another ice lane that Zexe stupidly create in the battle earlier that pointing toward another island.

"Okay that stupid Zexe guy create us a ticket to a civilization guys… lets hop on it…."

"How you can be so sure Asuka….?"

"Well my mentor says "Moss always point toward civilization" that what he says…" say her innocently.

"Okay… I think your mentor was too much watching cartoon shit… well its worth to try… Lets go"

"Yeah…!" all of them shouting with new spirit to go on their way.

In other place back in the Sora's mind the internal struggle between him and the strange voice in his head again. The struggle getting intense since the voice push Sora to the edge of his sanity, he almost being consumed by the darkness that overwhelming his heart. Until the memories of his friend is flushing back to his head, moreover the memories with Kairi. He just shedding tears and stumbled in the floor, keep crying and regretting what he have done not listening to the strange voice in his head anymore.

"_Fuck… he's really damn annoying…_"

"_I wonder why the hell he keeps crying over spilled milk shit about that redhead girl…_"

"_Well in no time… he will need me… in no time… heheheh_"

Then the voice disappear and Sora wake up from his dream again.

"Hey why the long face again…?" say Lea when see Sora walking out from the bedroom.

"Oh sorry… I just well as usual…"

"Oh man you need to forget about it…"

"How? Its really hard to forget all that pain… if you know how tell me" Lea just sighing heavily looking at Sora.

"You know what forget about my word, just do it your way… it would be the best"

"_Why…. Everyone is not helping me right now…?_" thinking that make him more depressed.

"Hey Willy… how much longer it takes?"

"Not long as you can see there's the Port Royale dock…"

"Wait a second its on fire…"

"What..! Are you sure..?" say Will in panic.

"Just look at those dark clouds… it was a smokes from fire…"

"Just what in the world happen in there…!" Will starboarding the Blackpearl to its fasted speed so they can arrive sooner to check out whats going on in there.

After they arrive in shore near Port Royale they see a vicious vision of destruction, nothing left everything is on fire, they only hear creaking sound of ruined peace and scream of vicious death. The last thing they see a crow flying above the place, this place is totally damned, one question in their head, who would do such a thing. They keep searching for someone that will tell them what actually hit that place a tornado, typhoon, or whatever. After they found someone that survive from that storming death.

"Hey isn't that…?" They running toward the survivor at that place.

"Oh my… governor are you okay…?" the old man is still lying weakly and can't say a word.

"Let him be will, he's injured you better treated him… We will search for another civilians, come on Sora"

"Yeah you two be careful" Lea just nodding his head and head off to search more of survivors.

"No sign… maybe he's the one who only lucky in here…"

"Hey Lea… do you see something strange around here…?"

"What is it Sora you feel something weird?"

"Yeah it stinging my guts so much…" suddenly a dark barrier is caging them in that execution area.

"Fuck..! you're right Sora…! Now we're fucking boxed…"

Suddenly a man from the concrete wall is appearing, he have a tentacle beard and fucking disgusting sea creature attached to him. Moreover when he mumbling some of his shit is spat out from his squid mouth, make Sora and Lea reflectically puke when see him. When they get back up for few reason they could hear what the freak says.

"Blafstardzz yhouf fhuckhing khidzz….! Dhontzz mezz whitz Daavvvy Jhonnesveess…"

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, I think he says "Blastard you fucking kid, don't mess with Davy Jones" I'm right am i?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that fucking freak is D'jones that everyone afraid of…."

"Yhouf…! Bah, enough with squid shit on my mouth, okay you bratz..! now by the order of Xain I presentedzz you his specialzz giftzzzdzaah…!" suddenly a big Unbirth is fall from sky and almost crush them.

"Whoa…! It's a big one…!" Sora amazed dumbly.

"Its enemy you frickin' moron..! out of the way..!"

"Ggrrarahhh..!" the Unbirth that shaped Minotaur is raging on the execution plaza while Sora and Axel are trying to beat him with their small weak and fickle body.

In their struggle the dodging and keep attacking the man-bull thing that raging in the plaza destroy almost everything on it way. But with some luck they managed to kick him out from plaza and destroy the barrier, they use Sora Sonic Drive that combined with Jet Fire Lea's skill to boost Sora's Sonic Drive speed and throw the Unbirth Minotaur away. In the open area they have much advantages and almost kill the minotaur, they keep barrage him with Sora's Strike Raid and Lea Baby Burner again and again, in the last Sora using his Ars Arcanum with series of serious way of slashing his keyblade to the minotaur humongous body. Before Sora finish him with his Final Cut suddenly he got hit with minotaur fist that almost like a head of a friggin trailer truck and crash into civilian house while Lea keep him busy but he also got dose of super strength straight punches and got knocked into concrete wall. And then they keep get beaten into pulp without any chance to counter back.

"Fuck it man, that shit way too strong…"

"Yeah… have crackpot idea…?"

"Just keep pressing maybe it will work…"

Then they start to attack again with all effort they made to break it defense and start doing much more combo again, with Sora using Ragnarok and shoot the hella out of minotaur from afar while Lea is using Flame Carnival in short ranged, they deal large amount of damage to it, and then Sora using Omega Finale along with Ars Arcanum again that really give the minotaur damn deal amount of wound, while Lea keep burning it. Suddenly they attacked with such enormous speed.

"Agh…! What's that…!" scream Sora in pain.

"I think it was that thing last resort…"

"Grruuoooohhh…!"

"No..! fuck…" those two getting pummeled so many times until they got so many cracks on their body.

"_Shit… at this rate I'm going to die… what should I do…?_" suddenly the strange voice is appearing again.

"_Stupid brat… *sigh* I guess I have no choice… to help you out…_" then suddenly a huge dark energy coming out from Sora.

"Okay you fucking mangy shit…. Now its your nap time…"

With such dark surge, a darkness keyblade coming out from Sora. Suddenly his hair became a little dark and his eyes is almost changed into yellow. Suddenly in a flash the Unbirth minotaur is cut into milion pieces and disappearing from their just amazed, suddenly a evil chuckle is coming out loud from Sora.

"AHAHAHAHAH…! So this is how power feel…!"

"_Sora…?_ Hey Sora snap out of it..!" suddenly Sora is knocked off his senses and back to his normal self while stumbled into ground.

"Sora…! Agh…! Damn no good my crack is really hurting…"

All of sudden he see Sora standing up and walking towards the sea. Lea trying to stop him and holding his hand but he got dragged and when Sora touch the water suddenly Lea hands got burned, Lea trying to hold the pain and try to stop Sora but when he got farther almost half of his body is burned so with som much pain he released Sora that disappeared into the sea. With all his pain Lea screaming out loud, suddenly he see Naminè going after Sora that disappeared in the sea and so she's gone too. Then Lea meet the seperated party again and they shocked seeing what Lea have become.

"Good lord….! What the fuck is happening dude…!" Lea just shook his head.

"Where's Naminè..! Where is she?" Shout Roxas.

"She's going after… Sora…" Roxas just shocked, hearing that make his doubt is become real.

"No… way… that can be…"

"Roxas what is it…?" say Asuka calmly.

"Just leave me alone… please…" Asuka just nodding and get away from him, then gather with everyone to treat Lea's wound.

"We must get him treated..!"

"How we ain't have any complete medic power..?" suddenly William is coming at them.

"Guys lets go to the Disney Castle, luckily they founded us. Come on he was way too injured..!" all with that with panic they take Lea to the door and make it to Disney Castle.

"Roxas…" Asuka look back and see Roxas have gone from there.

"_It seems he will be okay… I hope you find him in the darkness… Reina…_" then Asuka close the door and it disappeared along them leaving the creaking world where vast seas belong.

Again in the bloody stairs Sora looking at the door again, with more doubt shrouding his mind he touch the handle but suddenly another hands hold him.

"No..! don't do it…!"

"Naminè…" then Naminè push Sora away from that door.

"I don't know what you're trying to awake but I won't let you do that…!"

"I need to be stronger…"

"Wha..?"

"That's why I need that power… it should be mine…"

"We don't want you stronger Sora…!"

"That what you guys wanted…? Believe that you guys will stay beside me whatever happen..?" say Sora coldly.

"Yes… that we wanted, we wanted you to believe in us…"

"I've believing to you guys too much… I need to stand up for myself…"

"Will that fix everything…! See the fact Sora you can't do anything without us right now.."

"So you're saying that I'm not good enough by myself..! Is that what you're thinking..! you're just like her..!" that words engraved a deep wound in the Naminè hearts.

"Just go fuck out of my mind…!" suddenly Sora is slapped by Naminè skinny hands.

"Please… stop it… please… it was…"

"Naminè…"

"It was really hurt… please… stop…" say Naminè while hugging Sora, that make Sora's senses knocked.

"Nami…nè…. I'm… sorry… I don't know what happens to me… I am truly sorry…" suddenly Sora hug Naminè so tighly and won't let it go holding her head and embrace her body gently.

"Thanks… Sora…" then suddenly a light shine out from their body and they're gone from that place.

"Oh fuck… I'm almost out… if that girl weren't here and ruined the shit… i would have been out from this sickening cage with you..!" the Sora look like man is suddenly come out he has a black hair and yellow eyes.

"Oh really? Thought you like it…"

"In other way around I still hate you Ven…!" another man sighted, he was look exactly like Roxas in many way around.

"Well just go suck on it dude… I won't let you out of here… only I will out of here… hear my word Vanitas" say Roxas guy with serious stare.

"Just wait Ven… I'll get my royal flush on this little gamble… well then times up… so we need to release it.."

After that in the middle of ocean a bright light is appearing and gone in instant after that a little ripple of water is twitching a little and make a sound in the ocean, echoing to every corner of the world with its soothing sounds. After that everything goes calm even the raging seas. While Roxas is lost his way in the darkness once again, walking in the never ending corridor. He keep walking and walking, everything he sees just a shattered fragment of his heart. Suddenly without anything wrong suddenly he falling with his face is slamming into floor. Then tears begin to shed from his eyes, he can't stop the tears that flowing from his eyes, he just keep crying over until he hear someone walking in the same corridor when he stand up he see a girl with hoodie. The girl is approaching Roxas then when Roxas try to see her face, he only just see her soothing smile then suddenly falling into his dream and sleeping while the girl is carrying him.

"Please… sleep well okay…" whisper that girl in Roxas ears.

Then they gone into a dark portal that lead somewhere. Back to Sora that sleeping while holding Naminè in his embrace, for a little his eyes opened seeing so many fishes moving around them and clear blue water that blur his vision. He embrace Naminè more and more, willing never let her go from his reach, in his mind he won't make the same mistake that he ever do at Kairi. Keep thinking at engraving those thought in his memory the soothing voice cast a dream in his mind, making him fly out of the border of reality while keep protect the hearts that he found again. Not for so long he suddenly wake up from his calm sleep that he never get in past few days. First thing he see just a king size bed and furniture that made from sea materials, when he step in the floor someone is coming and greet him with a gentle yet wise greeting from the old face.

"Ah… you've wake up Sora…"

"K-king Triton..! Uh…"

"Don't push yourself… you're still wounded."

"_Wounded? Oh yeah I was fighting the Unbirth Minotaur at Port Royale, I hope Lea is fine…_"

"Is there something bothering you Sora..?" King Triton is hold his shoulder gently.

"No I'm fine… um… am I have changed…?"

"Yeah, changed a lot but you're still in process you will find what you are in your journey this time, knowing you're here there must be something happen…"

"Uh… yeah… um… excuse me but do you want to know what is it?" King Triton just nodded.

In Atlantica where Sora is now staying, he told everything about the new organization and their plan also the shelter in the Disney Castle. King Triton just nodding hearing that, moreover Sora also tell what happen to their journey this far, the way he changed and the way he treated everyone so badly. King Triton just smiled and pat his head.

"You know… you're still way too young thinking something beyond your reach…"

"But I've through many things in my…"

"I know… but is that enough? Is that make you all might and so grace?" Sora just shook his head.

"You're forget to journey and seacrh something more that rest in here" King Triton is pointing at Sora chest.

"I… understand… thanks" say Sora with bright smile, King Triton replied it with same smile.

"Okay I need to go inform everyone about this crisis… if you want to meet her, she in the garden with Ariel right now, she so worried about you. Is that the girl you always talk about..?" Sora just embarassed to hear that.

So then Sora is walking out from the castle and try to meet Naminè in the garden, in there he see Naminè is talking with Ariel and Flounder, they joke and smile moreover Sora hearts beating so fast when see Naminè smiling that so soothing and calming, way too pure for darkness tain'ted it. And he don't want to make that happen, with all his courage he appraoching them.

"Oh there's your prince go talk to him, I'm going to see Sebastian and my father now, take care then"

"W-wait..! Ariel..!" Naminè blushing so hard that she even can't cover it Sora is just the same.

"Uh… Na… uh.."

"Y-y-yea…?"

"Uh.. I'm… just…"

"Uh… Mmmnn…. So…"

"Naminè thank you for everything..!" suddenly Sora shout it without hesitation and shame.

"Ah…." Naminè blushing more and more like she is going to explode at any time.

"Na… I… uh… Sorry that I say something stupid…" Naminè just giggle seeing Sora.

"It's okay… as long you're fine I'm happy…"

"Ehehhe…. Yeah I'm… appreciate it…." After that they chatted so much.

Suddenly a tremor is coming out miles away from Atlantica the tremor is getting stronger and stronger, Naminè and Sora is become panic and be on guard if something happen, suddenly appearance from darkness is shocked them.

"Oh…. no freaking way… is it really happen, tell me if it wasn't…"

"Crass..! what the hell are you doing here..!" Naminè just hold Sora from being hostile.

"What is it you want Crass and what you mean from that word earlier…?"

"Don't mind that word of mine, just gibberish that someday make trouble, I'm here to check Sora again… hm…"

"Seriously what are checking on me…!" Crass just keep cool and silent while keep observing Sora.

"Damn it…."

"How is it Crass…?"

"Are you a fucking moron or something like that..!"

"What are you talking about Crass?" say Naminè weakly.

"Your new boyfriend is almost unlocking that door right?" Naminè just silent while holding Sora.

"What is that door actually Crass..!" Shout Sora.

"Vanitas…"

"Huh?"

"You heard him right? Everytime he talk, everytime he offer you freedom right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I think everything will get more intense, Sora I warn you once again, don't accept whatever he offer…"

"Why…?"

"If you do, this thing is going broken into pieces…" suddenly Crass throwing something on Sora.

"T-Th-This…" Sora looking on Crass with tremble.

"She never hate you… in fact she just got dragged into your darkness… If you weren't that hasty and so foolish she would have never let you go..."

"Kai…ri.." Sora just shed his tears over the good luck charm that Kairi ever give to Sora.

"….."Naminè suddenly get stiff and annoyed seeing how Sora act.

"Here… you need more firepower I'm going back… See you later… and stay alive…" Naminè get shocked with Crass's piercing glare at her and feel more irritated then he left after stick a keyblade into the ground.

"Sora…" Sora just keep slient looking at them.

After that Sora walking into the keyblade and take it. Then he running towards castle to meet king Triton, Naminè just sighing heavily seeing him. With teary eyes she whispering to herself.

"_Why… must you remember her…? Am i… not… enough?_"

For few while spacing out she begin to chase after Sora. In there they meet king Triton with portal that connect into Disney Castle.

"Are you done evacuate everybody…?"

"Yes, now you kid go first I'll handle them…"

"No you go first… your majesty must remain with the all the civilian..! we'll handle them." King Triton just silent then smile while walking into the portal.

"Okay Naminè we're going stand here until the portal disappeared…"

"Got it already..!"

They stalling all heartless that breached the castle walls and try to flooding the area and surround them. Sora and Naminè keep getting pressured until a memorial figure is knock some Sora's memory.

"Ursula..!"

"Hoo.. you've remember me brat..! its good time to teach you a lesson..! for screwed me up last time..!"

"Okay Naminè give me your best shot..!"

"Want me to do it..? right here…!"

"Just do it..!" just say Sora angrily.

Then Naminè casting a magic that way too long, while Sora keep sweeping all heartless. After the magic spell is ready vast number of lightning is fall upon the heartless and Ursula make them exploding and throwed away from there. With exhaustion that killing them, they stumbled in the ground try to cacthing their breath.

"Great one.. i expect no less from you Naminè… good job…" Naminè just blushing hearing that.

"A-anyway… we must get inside the portal, it almost closing in less than minutes…"

"Okay..! then lets head back..!"

Naminè suddenly getting lifted and carried like a princess walk through the portal, Naminè just getting really red while she covering her face. Seeing that Sora just smiled and walk into path where he going to fix everything together with Naminè, while his friends is facing their own fates that will make their bond stronger as they walk toward unknown future.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author dies from insufficient review-<strong>

**Everyone : ...  
><strong>

**Naminè : Well just give whats on your mind...  
><strong>

**Ventus : Yeah before he's really dead...  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 This is my Story

**Another one XDD hope guys love it :D -still lying in floor-  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **I dont own any of KH or Disney characters or props, but Originals are Mine...** i mean it  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 8**

**This is My Journey**

So far everything messed up even more eventhough Sora is willing to fix everything, still that can be enough to make everything clear. Roxas is somewhere with hoodie girl inside Realm Of Darkness once again, Riku is attending shit ton of hellish training for his Mark of mastery exam by mysterious cap man named Gaea which he also a keyblade wielder, same as him. While Viren and his party back into Disney Castle with bringing Lea that injured way too seriously after battle in the Port Royale alongside with Sora that parted way not so long after the battle ended, which accidentaly also trigger worst enemy that they going face. In other place Crass is trying to harness the power of his curse that suddenly spiking unreasonably. Back where Riku trying to hold his asses as long he can with the hell training with Gaea, that actually have passed 3 month in that world, which the time is walking faster than other world. After a tremendous pain-enduring exercise he actually got time to rest while Gaea back into the tower that fascinatingly re-decorated.

"_Ugh… shit.. at this rate everyone is going to die… and I'm here building my ass for nothing…!_"

"_I wonder what Sora doing right now… I hope he don't do anything stupid again… just wait for me I'll set things right…_"

"A familiar phrase from someone…" suddenly Gaea back to him and throw him a bottle of cola.

"Huh? How did you..!"

"You're easy to read, just like him…"

"Who actually you're saying…? You make me more curious than before." Gaea just sighing lightly.

"You could say some person that, the fate almost same with you…"

"Okay, I wont ask…"

"Huh? Seriously? You don't want to know…!" shout Gaea.

"Well it kind of deeply wounded you, so… It would be better if we don't just talk about it…" Gaea just giving him a light smile at him.

"Terra…"

"Huh?"

"Person that choose you as the one that will carry on his legacy… a dedicated man, a respectful man, a man who uphold justice, a man who place friendship above all… a man.. who succumbs… In the darkness…"

"Succumb in the darkness…? H-how…?"

"Just like the way you did… but even though his heart succumb his will is still lingering, seeking his heart again… waiting… a lot of waiting now he just do…"

"Waiting for what…?"

"Waiting for you, his will and spirit is engraved into you. That is why you never able to succumb into darkness more than him used to…"

"I see, now I remember some people are coming into our island, one of them is look alike Roxas while the other is spiky brown hair…"

"Hm… that bring back old memories…"

"Sure…" say them while drinking the coca cola.

"Well you know what you actually seen him so many time with Sora…"

"Huh? Really? I don't remember any of that…"

"Xehanort…"

"That friggin asshole..?"

"He was Terra, same Terra that give you his legacy…"

"What the hell..! there's no way he would…"

"Hey listen, Xehanort only using his body after completely wiped out Terra from his body…"

"Ah… I see, now I know… by the way how did you know all of it?"

"You're still don't feel it don't you…?"

"Feel…?"

"Well after this training over and you're ready for your exam you'll understand"

"Yeah… if I'm not late to save my friend"

"Hmm.. oh yeah tell you what, this place time is faster than any world maybe you have stay here for 3 month but actualy in other world maybe you just gone for 2 days."

"HUH..!" Riku shocked hearing that from Gaea that walk back into the tower.

"_*sigh* I guess it's okay then… well at least there wouldn't be anything bad on those 2 days… would it?_" say Riku calmly in his heart.

Back in the Realm of Darkness where Roxas been lost, he awake in some weird room. Where everything is blue, Roxas just shook his head to make his vision more clearly, but he still looking the same thing. Suddenly the door is opened and hoodie girl is approaching him with cup of tea and cake, Roxas just confused by what he see now. Then the girl is put the stuff on table and sit beside Roxas while holding the tea cup.

"Here it will make you better…" suddenly Roxas slap her hand when see her lips smiling gently.

"Ah…" the tea is spilling in the floor as the cup broken apart suddenly the color of that room changing into darker color.

"I-I'm sorry you okay…" Roxas try to calm her down from his fault.

"I'm okay, don't worry Roxas…" say her with such smile, suddenly the color back to blue.

"Uh… I don't get your name" say Roxas little shocked seeing what happen.

"Reina, just call me Reina, or there other name that you want to call me with…?" Roxas just embarassed hearing that.

"We-we-well… Reina is just fine for me…"

"Ehehehehe" she giggling with such bright smile make Roxas heart beating like crazy and blushing uncontrolably.

"Wh-what…!" she just holding his hand.

"Nothing… just… you're cute…" Roxas got a terrible nosebleed from that and get knocked off again while girl named Reina is panic and try to wake Roxas again.

Reina keep treating Roxas until he back on his senses again.

"Roxas…? You awake now?"

"Uh… I feel weak…"

"Mmhh…?" Reina rubbing Roxas head.

"If you really cant get up then just sleep again then…" say her with smile.

"I-I'm fine, thank you but I really need to go"

"Where…? The darkness again…?" Roxas just shocked hearing that.

"I… just cant accept…"

"Naminè decision right…?" Roxas just jolted and suddenly depressed.

"More I think about it… more I really start to believe that I being in this world again just having miserable life again"

"Nah, don't think that way. Kairi did the same right? Just thinking positive" say Reina with a wide smile.

"How can you say that..! you don't know how I feel..!" shout Roxas.

"Mmm-hmm… really? I do feeling many things from you, but do you realized something that have been different all this time you walked along with Sora and others..?" Roxas just stay silent.

"What is that mean…?"

"Jealousy, Anger, Sadness, Agony is painful right?" with such smile Roxas suddenly shocked and remembered.

"Huh...! i… do feel them… now… How come!"

"That mean, you're no longer something called Nobody, now you can feel, not pretend to feel. Because you know how painful is it now, right?"

"I see… so that means… same for my friends?"

"Yeah it the first time Naminè feel something like that too, she just not realized it yet" Roxas just holding his chin.

"How come you know all of this?" suddenly Reina is get up and pull Roxas out from bed and drag him out from that room.

"H-hey..! whats wrong why we…" suddenly Roxas shocked to death seeing himself falling from sky.

"AAAAHHHH…! WHAT THE…!"

"Chill out…" say Reina while holding his hand.

"How the hell I can chill, when I fall from sky without any warning…!" she just smiled.

"Just believe you can fly… because we're far from that border…" say her with such soothing tone.

"Believe…?" she answered that with just nodding.

Then Roxas close his eyes and try to believing that everything is possible, suddenly in his closed eyes he see a shining long road. After that he open his eyes and feel the wind blow through his face and body, now he realized that he was flying while keep holding Reina hands. He really happy and grip Reina's hands more tightly, feeling that Reina is blushing.

"Look Reina…! I can fly…! I am really are flying..!" Reina just giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you're happy…" suddenly Reina holding on Roxas body, make Roxas blushing so hard make him as red as brick.

"Uh.. tell me where… we're going to head off?"

"Um… well land in there" say her while pointing at some oasis.

"Okay, Hold on…!" with super speed they arrived and land in that oasis.

"I never thought that flying would be so fun, right Reina" Reina just answer it with smile.

After they come, two creatures come out from the bush. It was a meerkat and a fatty warthog that arguing about something then Reina and Roxas are approaching them slowly until those two noticed Reina and Roxas appearance.

"Oh hello there…"

"Uh… hi…"

" Hm… you seems familiar kid…"

"Who? Me? Am i?" Roxas pointing at himself.

"Yes, you are… um… Sora right?"

"Uhh… no"

"See Timon, you better start hearing before talking…"

"But they're look alike bud, only his name that come out when I see this guy…"

"Okay-okay just let us intoduce ourself okay?" those two animal just nodding.

"I'm Roxas, and this hoodie girl is uh… Reina"

"Hi…"

"I see, I'm Timon and this my best partner I ever had Pumbaa and we are…"

"Okay I think that enough for introduction guys, tell us where we are…?"

"Aw come on lets hear them a little okay… and I love this little chubby things…" say Reina while hugging Pumbaa tightly.

"Uh… miss you better not call him that way…"

"Aw really why? Because this little guy really love it?" Roxas just stiff seeing that.

"Timon….! I love this little lady…!"

"Oh brother…" Timon just sighing see that.

"Okay, just answer me now..."

"Aw... Roxas are you jealous...?" Roxas is stabbed on point with that word and just embarassed.

"Ahem... well you guys are now in famous Pride Land where our King Simba is leading us toward happiness of life... you better meet him if you really want to know whats up lately in this place..."

"Something actually happen here...?"

"Well Pumbaa said he's ever seen a black enormous cloud that shrouding few places in deep jungle, but i think that's nomal raincloud..."

"No, i tell you Timon, if it were a raincloud there must be rain, but none of single drop of rain that fell from that cloud...

"Maybe you should use some glasses, i'm going to tell Rafiki to make some for you" Roxas just sighing seeing both of them.

"Well just take us to this Simba of yours, we want detailed info about this..."

"Sure, come on let go... Ahh..! what are these..!" suddenly a pack of heartless are ambushing them.

"Heartless..! where they come from..!" Roxas is stay alert while put out his keyblade.

"_Huh? Its not like my usual keyblade? What's going on here?_"

"Roxas focus...!" shout Reina that kill Heartless that almost attack Roxas with her weapon that look like a halberd.

"Oh right... Are we going run them all or..."

"KILL THEM ALL...!" say Reina interrupting Roxas, make him just dumbfounded.

"Come on bro, are you going to leave that miss alone fighting those horrible thingy?"

"Huh? Hah? Oh okay..!"

After that Roxas join the battle then wipe out the heartless swarming over that place, with Reina help not less that hour they managed to clean them all completely. After few break from that battle Roxas and party are going back into their frist priority to meet Simba, they keep walking on the road to the Pride Rock where Simba lives, in their way they also meet many heartless, Roxas jump off to the scene to kill them all while Reina is protecting their new friends, Roxas is more skillful than ever with his ability to using somewhat like chained keyblade that he can hurl at enemies but when he's done the rope that he hurled at are tangling him and make him fall, everyone just chuckling seeing Roxas that fell stupidly with his new ability that he called KeyTail. After that they arrived in the wide grassland from there they can see the Pride Rock that standing tall. After few while they walking into that place, at last they arrived and see so many lions that glaring at them. Since they come along with Timon and Pumbaa nobody dare to sat something since Timon and Pumbaa are Simba's best friend during his outcast in the past, after that they enter the King Cave where Simba is sitting with uneasy face.

"Hey Simba we've got visitors from outside..."

"Hm...?" when Simba is looking at Roxas he see resemblance of Sora.

"Uh hello, are you Simba?"

"Don't act like stranger Sora you always welcomed in here" Roxas little disappointed hearing that.

"Uhh... sorry to disappoint you but i'm not Sora" Simba little shocked hearing that.

"But you're look like him. No, you're exactly him..."

"Well that doesnt matter right, your majesty...? Oh we're forgot to introduction I'm Reina and this boy named Roxas we're kind of friends of Sora"

"Ah i see, i'm Simba ruler of this Pride Land, i'm so honored to welcoming the friends of hero that save this land moreover he's my friend."

"Sure... the honor is ours, your majesty..."

"Where's Sora actually?" Roxas and Reina just stay silent, seeing that Simba understand.

"Well no problem, i think you here for discussing about something that happen around here lately right?" both of them just nodding.

"Yeah, Pumbaa says there was a strange dark cloud that shrouding few place in this pride lands"

"That is true, i with few of lion are investigating it personally, then we found something interesting."

"What is that?"

"Well we found many heartless swarming that place after the cloud is shrouding that place, moreover we cant find any creature that originally live in there."

"That's rare... did you see any fragment that shaped like hearts flying into that cloud when investigating...?"

"Yes we did, why you asked?"

"Reina...?" Reina just nodding, they knew something that happen behind this at all.

"I want to ask you question, that make me curious since you come here" Roxas just nodding.

"Just name it your majesty"

"Maybe we can answer that question of yours"

"Why dont you... um... transform into a... little cub?" Roxas and Reina just looking each other.

"That rare too, i heard when Sora come into different world, his form is changed drastically but why we are not?"

"I too think the same Roxas, i think its because of that dark cloud." Simba then stand up from his throne.

"Okay we're going to investigate more..."

"Lets rock…!"

"Timon, Pumbaa tell Rafiki that I will leave to investigate things while you both keep an eye on this area… understand?"

"Yes sir..!"

"Okay Simba, lets move out"

After that they start to depart from the Pride Rock into Eternal Savanna that located on the southeast of Pride Rock. After walking for a long time they still can't find any clue about the black cloud or some weird heartless that Simba seen, after few while they take a break under a tree. They talking about many thing while resting in that place joke, lifestory, and many more until they came into some stiff conversation where Roxas the one who started it again like usual.

"Am I really have to do this…?"

"Hm…? You're not like helping people?" ask Simba.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm not as good as Sora when he help you guys…"

"Don't worry, all we need just a hand not Sora… whoever lend their hand on us we'll accept it…"

"But still I don't think I can do this…"

"Just believe Roxas… believe that you will able to trust yourself…" say Simba wisely.

"Trust myself…?"

"Yes, because thi is your journey not Sora's or other people…" Roxas just keep thinking about it more deeply.

"Hey guys I think I see the cloud…!"

"Where…?"

"On the river at there" say Reina while pointing at south direction of the Eternal Savanna.

"Lets go no time to lose…" those three dashing into the River and find vast amount of heartless that swarming the River.

"Oh snap..! This way too many…!"

"How much they can be!" Reina suddenly counting all of them.

"One,two, ten, hundred, thousand… they're uncountable…!"

"Of course idiot, look at those flood of heartless…!"

Suddenly all of them are swarming Roxas and his party. They have a tough battle, which more obviously outnumbered but they keep their stand. With his giant halberd Reina using "Whistle Sting" which a energy blast from the tip of his halberd, moreover she blast it randomly in every arch. While with enormous strength Simba tackling every heartless that stand on his way, he's even blast them all with his "Grand Roar" a super soundwave that destroy everything within the radius. While Roxas is struggling with his keyblade but he's overwhelmed by the hordes but Simba managed to help him from being sucked into darkness.

"Roxas focus…!"

"I know…! _Damnit whats wrong with me…!_"

Roxas charge in again with his newfound KeyTail he whip all those heartless ass, in no time most all of the heartless are defeated. But it far from end, suddenly mass amount of heartless are fusing together into one and become a enormous giant thing that we should call Golem because it take appearance like a big walking rock with fist. The golem start rampaging destroy everything he sees even his own ally, everyone just can dodge its attack because it skin was too thick, not even single scratch landed in its skin. They're keep dodging in desperation until Roxas do something nuts.

"Damn we cant advance…!"

"We must think about something smart, any idea?" everyone just shake their head.

"Okay I think we've got no choice…!"

"Hey Roxas wait..! Don't do it…!" shout Simba when see Roxas charge in at the Golem.

Roxas keep running into Golem blindspot and try take him off his feet through using "Insignia Drive" at the legs of Golem. It failed as result Roxas get kicked and thrown off but Roxas using his KeyTail to grab it antena like horn with huge force he pull himself and kick the Golem in the face make him out of balance, it was a clue for Simba and Reina to do attack. Reina then jump using huge energy of his magic she throw her halberd and make force of explosion that move called "Force Tip" while using barrel roll Simba give extra damage to Golem make it fall and defenseless, the finishing touch is done by Roxas by stab in the Golem core and using "Clear Light" to erase Golem dark power. With bright shine the Golem gone along the light and then the cloud is gone, but they feel something is really wrong. After that they take break in some land cave.

"God…! It so painful! Argh…!" scream Roxas very loudly.

"Thanks to your stupid act, you've got broken ribs on 3 place." Say Reina with sigh while treating Roxas wound.

"It's better than we… argh…!"

"Shut up a little wont you..! don't be such a puss..!" scold Reina, Simba just laughing seeing those two act.

"Ahahahah, you both sure lively are you two are connected each other…" both of them blushing so hard.

"N-nah… not really.. we just meet for few hours… not much…"

"Heheheh you're not honest with your own feeling eh?"

"Ju-just let discuss about the strange things on our investigation…" say him embarassed, Reina just dumbfounded without knowing anything.

"Well so far, there's nothing other than bunch of heartless under the cloud…"

"That's the not normal thing that we're discussing Reina, you see how many heartless there was?"

"Yeah, but we need focused about what inside the cloud, not the heartless that swarming under them"

"Simba is right, I just wondering why we just focused at the heartless, not the cloud it just like we forgot about it in instant… Huh..!"

"That's right Roxas… it may be Unbirth…"

"What is Unbirth? Is it another kind of enemy that we going to face...?"

"Yeah they're more powerful than Heartless or Nobodies, they're something that existed but we never know any of them..."

"I see, but why that thing is round up those Heartless..."

"Maybe it was the XIII order..."

"Well whoever is it we need to stop it fast before something bad happen..."

After that they head out again into deep jungle, there they meet more ferocious Heartless that attack them without any warning, most of the heartless are look alike the native of the jungle. More they descend more they feel something is getting evil and atrocious, after for few while they keep forward through countless pesky heartless that block their way, suddenly they found a big observatory which produce many dark clouds and the heartless. They keep distance and their presence from being detected by them.

"Whoa... thats huge..."

"What is that?"

"That's called an observatory, where people are conduct something that called science, you maybe dont know about it"

"Well whatever is that we need to destroy before it will turn all of this place into heartless..." say Simba will try to move.

"Chill out... you will do nothing against those heartless, they're to freaking many..."

"What you propose then?"

"We sneak and destroy from the inside..."

"Good idea... but from where we can sneak into?" suddenly they see Reina waving her hand from a waste pipe.

"There..."

Then they follow Reina inside the observatory, they sneaking inside so slowly but the one who professionally do it just Reina, with real assassin's like skill, different from two idiot that stupidly bragging in with such noise as destroying door rather than open it softly. Reina just facepalm and sighing really heavy, because of that their position is known by the enemy and less than minute they swarmed by hundred of heartless that guarding the Observatory. With desperation they keep advancing into the main control room, but before that they enter a huge colliseum where everything locked with sealing magic after they enter it. Then two humongous heartless appear they headless and carry a 2H sword with different color one with red and one with blue color. Then they started to shout their own name as the one who called Naight and Seiger.

"Another high ranked heartless...!"

"Well we've got no choice..."

"You shall never past us...! We will guard this place from outsiders...!" say Naight and Seiger at same time.

"Well we'll see about it...! You guys go ahead i'll take care of them..."

"How...? there's a invisible wall in this place"

"Reina will use "Force Tip" to break the wall"

"You sure Roxas...?" suddenly he charged at the heartless with his keyblade.

Seeing that Reina and Simba start to charge too, Roxas attack them simultenously to make their focus is targetted at him, while Reina and Simba are breaking through the seal. Naight is using more furious acrobatic flame dance to cut Roxas while Seiger are shooting air cannon at Roxas, with full force Roxas using his KeyTail to repel those attack but in few second he left an huge opening which big opportunity for them to attack Roxas. Naight is giving Roxas a hook through his kidneys and throw him until ram the wall, while Seiger throw a huge wave of air sphere at him, but he managed to dodge it desperately. Reina and Simba keep advancing forward to reach the control room in the end of corridor where they run. Roxas keep struggling for his life fighting those two ferocious heartless until he decided to do something that may cost his sanity as human being. He started to run on one of them and try to snacth their sword, but he need really hard effort to do that since their movement are really to damn fast for something that wielding 2H sword. At last he managed to snatch one of them by using his KeyTail to trip the Naight to floor so then when the sword is flying into the air, Roxas immediately grab on it with great force he throw it with his "Clear Light" skill and eradicate Naight in instant. But something feels different even Naight body is gone there is no heart that been free from his body while the sword is also not gone. Then in flash Seiger took Naight sword and then huge firestorm is coming out from Seiger body.

"_Oh shit..! now I know, those huge heartless wasn't their body. Their original form is the sword…!_"

"Now you prepare to die…! For the masters…!"

Seiger and Naight that supposed to death which their real form is the 2H sword which Seiger vessel is now holding, start to charge and do vast amount of slash that slicing everything on his way. Roxas keep dodging the barrage of slash that pointed toward him alone, even its level really far above him Roxas keep struggling with his keyblade. But in the end Roxas cant keep up then his keyblade is thrown off from his hand from the impact of Seiger furious attack, Roxas just get pushed back and stumbled on his knee.

"Now die…!"

"_This is end of my line?_" Seiger is ready to chop Roxas head with Naight sword.

"_Hell no..! my journey just started I don't want to end like this…! I'll prove my exstence from here…!_"

Suddenly Roxas's keyblade return at him then he do the "Insignia Code" which a one stroke of his keyblade with lightspeed. Seiger is just standing still, not moving any inch in place where he stand, then suddenly his body is cut into pieces and falling apart with dark liquid coming out from his body then his body decayed into darkness but the sword is still stick on the ground, Roxas just sighing and start to leaving that place.

"Wait…!"

"Huh?"

"Hold there young master…"

"Who's talking?"

"It is us... we've seen how is your dedication, let us join you as your weapon."

"Huh? Wait a second why i must take you two? You're almost kill me..."

"We're work under order, but we found another master that who uphold something different from our late masters, so guide us..."

"Okay fair enough... so how do i carry you? You both are way too big for me to carry..."

"Just believe..." Roxas then close his eyes suddenly light is coming out from Naight and Seiger.

"Whoa this..."

Roxas looking at his new keyblade that formed from Naight and Seiger, a double keyblade which representing fire and gale, with such power he using it like the late Naight and Seiger using the firestorm dance to destroying that observatory by destroying it beam and make it almost breakdown.

"Damn.. it awesome…!" say Roxas after using it.

Then he started to running again to catch up with Reina and Simba that on their way into control room ahead. After few while running on the corridor at last he found them two at control room that already empty and destroyed.

"What's happen guys?"

"There's nothing in here, looks like they have shut this facility before we reached here and destroy all the data…"

"Damn..!"

"What about those two heartless?" ask Simba.

"Those thing aren't actually a heartless they are like more another creature…"

"Hm… okay now, where are we going now?"

"Something doesn't feel right in here…" after that someone in the dark is appearing.

"Oh hello…"

"Again with you Zexe…!" say Roxas while on alert with everybody.

"Oh hello there Roxas, well rare you're not going with that blondie chick, whats wrong got dumped… kkekekkekkeeke"

"Fuck you….! Rrraaagh…! AH…?" suddenly he stop charging at Roxas when see other hooide that using keyblade, somehow that trigger some memories inside Roxas.

"Xi… Agh..!" the hoodie is shot a hit on Roxas face and throw him away.

"Roxas…!" Reina trying to hold him up.

"Don't meddle us or you will lose more than your girlfriend…" Roxas just grinning at him while those two are leaving that palce after taking a document.

"FUCK YOU ZEXE…! I WILL KILL YOU…!" say Roxas rampaging wildly.

"Roxas..! calm down…!" say Reina while holding him.

"Get hold of yourself Roxas..!" suddenly Simba clawed him really hard at face.

"I… I…. I'm so fucking useless…." Roxas vision getting blurry and then he knocked unconciously.

"Hey we better back at Pride Rock, at least no more heartless will be around…"

"Sure… help Roxas a bit…." Then they carry Roxas back into Pride Rock.

Roxas keep getting dragged into his own darkness, in his mind only shrouded by revenge and revenge and moreover whenever she think about Naminè more despair shrouding her mind, then he found himself on the blue room where she met Reina. Then he saw her sittin in beside of him again. While holding a cup of tea.

"Here again…?"

"I'm not going to let you wandering in there anymore Roxas…"

"Where…?"

"I'm know where you exactly going Roxas and I'm not letting you go…" suddenly Roxas feel stiff ad angry hearing that.

"Who are you keeping me in this cell..!"

"R-Roxas…?"

"I'm me..! I'm decide everything what I'm going to do..! and you are not going to hold me..!"

"Roxas…."

"I'm going out…!" he roughly throw the blanket away and push Reina, but suddenly before he open the door everything turn black where he can see nothing.

"What is it….?"

"Fine… you can go… I won't… bother you…"

Then everything turn into pitch black, Roxas just stay silent in where he standing still. Looking around, only despair that he see. Then he noticed something that he almost forgot.

"Reina… I know you're in there…" he walked back into where he sleep.

"I'm sorry… I forgot that… you're… always with me…"

"…."

"I forgot that i… have friends… I forgot what will happen… if i… leave them…"

"….."

"Reina…." Suddenly he holding something firmly then the color is coming back and became white.

"Roxas…." Then Roxas take off her hoodie and see something a beautiful girl with blue hair and a crest on her forehead with such smile and teary eyes that somehow trigger another memories of Roxas and make him look pale.

"Roxas… are you okay…?"

"It just... i see another resemblance..."

"..."

"I just dont know how to bear this..." then Reina put Roxas hand on his chest.

"Believe that they're in here and make you stronger..." say her while smiling.

"Yeah..." replied him with smile too.

After that conversation he woke up from that dream and see everyone looking at him and seeing Reina that still on her hoodie.

"What?"

"No you're look kinda different..." say Timon at Roxas.

"Sure...? well i guess because it wasn't a good sleep..."

"Well anyway i still owe you one Roxas"

"Not to mention it Simba you're my friend... and i won't let you down.." say him with smile.

"Heheh you grown Roxas i'm glad, i think you must open another path...?"

"Another path...?" suddenly his chest glowing and a strange mark appear.

Then his keyblade is also appearing without him summoning it, suddenly there's a keyhole up on the sky then using his keyblade he is open it suddenly an image of something is appearing. Its a village in random place where there a two childern that shouting around that seems try to find something.

"Where are you...!"

"Come out there's no one going to hurt you...!" suddenly a boy come out from a bushes.

"Oh thank goodness, you're safe..." say the blue-green haired girl.

"Where have you been...?" ask the big boy with dark purple hair.

"Fishing..."

"Again..! what have gotten into you, we tell you that place is dangerous..."

"So it was fit right?"

"What fit...?"

"If it dangerous, then i must stay there too right?" then the two older kid are hugging him so tightly while the dark brown kid just looking at sky with innocent face.

"We'll protect you... no matter what happening..."

Suddenly everything became white and Roxas vision become normal. Then he breathe slowly to catching up with everything that he saw earlier.

"Roxas...?"

"What is that...?"

"Hm...?"

"You dont see it?"

"I just seeing you standing while spacing out..."

"Ah i see..."

"Well maybe the other world need you, Sora is the same when looking like that. Go now we'll be okay in here after all we know you'll here when we need you..."

"Thanks Simba..." then Roxas and Reina leaving the Pride Rock and waving their hands at Simba and everyone.

"Well where we going now...?"

"I think we should fly again... and let the sky guide us..."

"You want me to pass the asteroided space that connected a one world with another only by bare body while i protected you? Hell no.."

"*Sigh* i guess you've got point in there... hm..."

"Hey what is that thing...?" suddenly a supersonic ship is passing through them.

"WHAT THE...!" then its landing softly in front of them.

"Ah its the Albratos...!"

"What? How the hell that things is here…!"

"It was the fastest airship that i ever known, lets ride it since it look like trying to give us ride...!"

"No..! no…! i dont want ride that thing hell no... wai... wait..! stop dragging me Reina...! Reina…!" Reina forcely dragging Roxas that really are scared while he keep struggling and yelling like a crybaby.

After they hop aboard they start to fly high above soaring through the cloud and passing through the border dimension and fly through it to go into another world that they never seen. While Sora and Naminè are entering some unknown world again, where only vast amount of sands that only thing they see while keep walking without direction until they found a deserted town. Without thinking they enter one of the house in that place and get some sleep because the weather isnt good for them to continue. Sora had some dream while sleeping on stone floor.

"Uh… where I am now…?" he look around and find himself at a door without thinking he walk through it and see some scenery of a castle in white.

"What is this place…?" he keep walking until find a throne room.

"Is that…?" suddenly a living armor wielding keyblade are attacking him.

"Whoa..!"

"Trespasser…. Must…. Eliminate…."

"What the..!"

Then the armor start to attacking him with a keyblade not leaving any opening for Sora to advance. Keep barragging Sora with keyblade the armor then kick him in the gut and give a head shot directly on his face. Make him kicked out from that throne room but the armor keep attacking him with more space Sora use the advantages of area to attack him using "Ragnarok" but the armor only take a little damage and start to charge in at Sora but when almost slash him, Sora retaliate using "Ars Arcanum" give a shot of barraging slash with "Omega Finale" finishing. The armor crumble into pieces when he try to walk into the throne room again suddenly a seal appear and throw him out from that place into somewhat like a training ground.

"Damn..!"

"Must eliminate…. Intruders….."

"Oh come on…!" before they clashing each other suddenly Sora snapped out from his dream.

"Sora wake up..!"

"Ah..! *sigh* I'm saved…"

"No you aren't..!" suddenly Sora shocked seeing many heartless swarming the house they sheltered at.

"Crap..!"

"Now what? They're too many…"

"Damn I wish we have something to use right now…! To hell with numbers I just need to eliminate them all…"

"*sigh* idiot…. Well its better than only thinking…."

Then those two charging ahead then found all the heartless is almost destroyed, then they found something most shocking it was Donald and Goofy that eliminat every single heartless.

"Donald..! Goofy..!"

"Sora….!" Then those three best friend are giving a hug each other.

"We worried about you Sora…"

"Yeah so we force masjety to let us find you"

"Thank guys… I appreciate it… well have you meet Naminè"

"Hello…" say her with smile.

"Hey there Naminè nice to meet you again… weren't you suppose to be with Roxas?"

"Uh… that… nothing special actually..."

"I just wonder how you can find us…" say Sora curiously.

"Well we noticed there was a strange dimension hole so we thought we should investigate it, maybe you're stuck in here…"

"A-hyuk because our heart connected we will never able to separated… that's make us best friend…" say Goofy with smile at everyone.

"Yeah… friends forever…."

That meeting was something that Sora's need to know how to erase darkness that shrouding his heart and soul, with more light that shining around him maybe the darkness will fade away, while the other is doing the same searching the light that have lost. This will be something that make them even stronger than before.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author still dies from insufficient review and views-<strong>

**Everyone : ...  
><strong>

**Naminè : Hopeless  
><strong>

****Reina : Leave him be...****

****Sora : You hear the lady...  
><strong>**


End file.
